


Une autre vie

by mimimuffins



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimuffins/pseuds/mimimuffins
Summary: Et si Oliver Queen et Felicity Smoack, s'étaient rencontrés en leur dernière année de scolarité. Lui, l'héritier milliardaire. Elle, le petit génie accro aux études. Leurs influences respectives auraient pu mener à ce que leurs vies deviennent tout autres ! AU & 100% Olicity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Totalement AU et 100% Olicity.  
> L’idée de base est juste de voir ce qu’il serait advenu à Oliver et Felicity, si le hasard les avait fait se rencontrer en leur dernière année de scolarité.  
> N’ayant plus le temps de lire les fanfics des autres sur Arrow depuis un bon moment, j’espère que tout ou partie des idées qui vont suivre n’auront pas déjà été proposés ^-^’’

 

Alors qu’il essayait de se concentrer pour faire ses devoirs, sa mère était entrée dans sa chambre pour lui parler. En toute honnêteté, aujourd’hui, il ne se souvenait plus du sujet qu’elle voulait aborder avec lui. Son souvenir restait concentré sur sa réaction quand elle l’avait vu assis à son bureau devant un manuel prêté par une jeune femme à l’intelligence rare.

Si tout parent en aurait conclu qu’il travaillait, il n’en était rien pour la matriarche des lieux.

- Peut-on savoir ce que tu manigances ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu m’as comprise. Je n’apprécie pas ta piètre tentative de me faire croire que tu aies pu changer.  
- De quoi parles-tu ?  
- Tes notes. Qui tu as soudoyé pour qu’elles augmentent, je l’ignore. Mais si tu crois que cela suffira pour que je te laisse partir avec Tommy sur la côte Est tout l’été, tu peux rêver. Après tes 18 ans, tu rejoindras la société familiale comme l’avait souhaité feu ton père et tu apprendras de là chaque métier à la sueur de ton front pour aspirer devenir un jour la moitié de son ombre. 

Était-ce le rappel des souhaits de son père qu’il avait toujours détesté, l’incroyance maternelle qu’il puisse vraiment mériter les notes obtenues à ses derniers tests ou la promesse d’aucune vacance pour l’été, quand ces dernières lui avaient complètement échappée depuis des mois ? Toujours est-il que c’est à cet instant précis, qu’il avait pris sa décision.

Plus jamais il ne se laisserait rabaisser par sa mère.

Plus jamais il ne continuerait à la laisser décider ce que serait sa vie.

Plus jamais.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour note, le système scolaire des États-Unis étant différent du nôtre. En absence de « Collège /Lycée » au profit des « Elementary, Medium & High School », j’ai fait le choix de nommer leur établissement comme un « Collège » bien qu’ils soient dans leur dernière année de scolarité.

Le jour où Oliver Queen rencontra pour la première fois Felicity Smoack était un matin de septembre, peu après la rentrée scolaire. Cette dernière n’ayant a priori pas pu arriver le jour J, c’est avec une semaine de retard sur ses camarades qu’elle avait intégré l’ultime classe devant les mener au diplôme de fin d’études secondaires.

Sa petite taille, sa silhouette frêle et, disons-le clairement, sa timidité apparente et évidente n’avaient pas manqué de la transformer dès son entrée dans leur salle, en une cible vivante. Même si elle n’avait pas le look gothique. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval basse, ses vêtements tout aussi sombres, et l’absence de tout maquillage ou artifice, comme des bijoux... Cette simplicité ne lui donnait aucun bon point au sein de ce collège privé où chaque résident - pour la plupart héritiers de grandes fortunes - ne portait d’importance qu’à l’apparence.

Alors que certains la charriaient déjà sous son indifférence complète, Sara Lance - sœur cadette et adoptive de sa petite amie Laurel - l’avait approché pour l’informer de son erreur. Car clairement, elle ne faisait pas leur âge.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Les classes des premières années sont au premier étage.

À comprendre que chaque année, vous aviez un escalier supplémentaire à gravir pour bosser dans ce foutu institut privé.

\- Je suis dans la bonne classe, merci. murmura-t-elle si bas, qu’il ne l’aurait pas entendu s’il n’était pas présent tout à côté.

Se glissant à une table aux premiers rangs, elle continua d’ignorer tout à chacun quand finalement leur prof de littérature les rejoint et la présenta comme étant une nouvelle venue qu’il leur fallait accueillir pour l’année.

-Soyez aimable avec votre camarade. avait-elle même ponctué.

Très vite, la rumeur leur permit d’apprendre que cette nouvelle élève n’avait pas moins de deux années d’avance sur le système scolaire et était présente en ces lieux par le biais de bourses offertes chaque année par l’école à une poignée d’élus.

Ce n’est que bien plus tard qu’il comprit réellement le pourquoi de son réflexe pavlovien à sursauter au moindre bruit, cri ou touché.

Si quelqu’un de son entourage lui avait dit alors que la présence de cette nouvelle fille dans son collège changerait entièrement sa vie, Oliver lui aurait ri au nez. Pourtant...

ARROW

Ils étaient entrés avec Tommy dans un petit Diner éloigné de l’école, après une journée passée à traîner dans le centre commercial, histoire d’oublier leurs premières semaines de cours, quand Oliver l’avait reconnu.

Munie d’un tablier rouge, Felicity serpentait dans les allées du restaurant pour servir aux clients le nectar noir accompagnant le plus souvent leur plat. Les repérant, elle aussi, c’est non sans se mordre la lèvre inférieure qu’elle les rejoint pour prendre leur commande.

\- Que pouvons-nous vous servir ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda aussitôt Tommy par pure curiosité. Tes patrons ont conscience que t’as même pas l’âge légal pour bosser dans un restau qui sert de l’alcool ?  
\- Voulez-vous un peu plus de temps pour lire notre carte ?  
\- Tu ne vas pas répondre ?  
\- Faites-moi signe quand vous aurez choisi.

Alors qu’elle les fuyait d’un bon pas, pour aller servir un plat de gaufres à une table un peu plus loin, Oliver se surprit de la réaction de son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu l’ennuies ? Tu vois bien qu’elle bosse.  
\- Je suis juste curieux. Certaines rumeurs disent qu’elle vivrait seule. Tu crois qu’elle a fugué, mais réussi à faire croire à l’école qu’elle est encore chez ses parents ?  
\- Bien sûr... Et personne ne s’en serait rendu compte ?

S’il était agacé, sa mauvaise humeur monta d’un cran quand il vit Laurel et sa sœur les rejoindre. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il sortait avec cette fille. Carriériste au possible, depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble, il lui semblait que rien de ce qu’il faisait ou était ne lui convenait. Le but d’un couple n’était-il pas d’aimer l’autre pour ce qu’il était ?  
Si de son côté avoir une copine sans trop se fatiguer avait été son seul objectif. Il regrettait aujourd’hui son empressement à se caser.

Un grand bruit les sortit tous de leur torpeur quand une brute épaisse vint secouer la petite serveuse au point de faire chuter assiettes et verres présents sur sa table. Mais très vite, un homme d’une trentaine d’années le vira manu militari des lieux, s’assura que Felicity n’avait rien et la laissa reprendre son travail alors qu’il retournait en cuisine. La voyant clairement secouée, il fut aussi témoin de ses marmonnements. Sans doute une prière ou l’un de ces mantras d’auto persuasion. Avant qu’elle ne se redresse de toute sa hauteur, reprenne sur elle et poursuive son labeur.

Laurel l’appelant, elle prit finalement leur commande sans fausses notes, sous l’ignorance totale des autres. Puis les servis avec rapidité avant de les laisser.

Par la suite, parce qu’ils étaient restés un peu trop longtemps dans les lieux, lui eut besoin de sortir pour assouvir sa nouvelle manie du moment. Après l’alcool, il tentait la cigarette. Première étape à franchir avant qu’il ne se décide à aller expérimenter des substances un peu plus interdites.  
Clairement, il n’aimait pas ça ! Mais le but ici n’était pas tant d’apprécier, maso qu’il était.

Oliver fumait donc sa clope dans l’arrière-cour, quand il la remarqua de nouveau. La mystérieuse nouvelle de leur classe. Assise sur des marches, à l’arrière d’une poubelle, elle semblait lire un manuel scolaire. Qui révisait dans un tel lieu ?

\- Tu ne peux pas aller dans la salle du Diner, pour faire ça ?  
\- Si ça semble suffisant pour fumer et encrasser tes poumons, cela peut tout aussi bien faire l’affaire pour instruire mon cerveau.

La souris s’étant jusqu’ici toujours prouvée silencieuse, l’entendre enfin réagir et parler le surprit pour de bon. Si bien qu’il n’eut aucun complexe à la rejoindre sur les marches menant aux cuisines du restaurant pour continuer leur discussion.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu lis ?  
\- Une démonstration de fusion nucléaire.  
\- Ce n’est clairement pas au programme.

Et à y regarder de plus près, il ne s’agissait même pas d’un bouquin de dernière année.

\- Je prends des cours par correspondance.  
\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ? Tu sembles déjà assez douée pour ne pas nécessiter de cours de soutien.  
\- En quoi ça peut t’intéresser ?  
\- Aller… Sois sociale. On ne parle pas de trucs privés, mais d’école…

Soupirant lourdement, sûrement en proie à calculer le pour et le contre, elle finit par céder.

\- Là où je veux entrer l’année prochaine, la sélection est extrême. Si bien que pour déposer un dossier d’inscription, il faut auparavant réussir leur examen de présélection. Notre positionnement contribue ensuite à pouvoir postuler, mais aussi à pouvoir solliciter certaines bourses. Nombreux sont les étudiants à prendre une classe préparatoire pour augmenter leur chance de réussite. Mes moyens limités me permettent juste de payer des cours en ligne, j’ai décidé de les suivre depuis cet été. Content ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas suivre ce cursus en ligne l’année prochaine, après ton diplôme de fin d’études ?  
\- Pourquoi attendre ?  
\- Alors c’est pour ça que tu bosses ici ? Te payer des cours en ligne ?  
\- Nous n’avons pas tous la chance d’être milliardaires.

Ce sur quoi, elle claqua son livre pour le fermer et repartir vers les cuisines, avant de s’arrêter dans son élan.

\- Si je puis me permettre. À quoi cela sert de se forcer à fumer quand on sait déjà que cela va raccourcir sa vie de 10 ans, sa qualité respiratoire et sportive, ainsi que diminuer sa libido ? Il y a mieux à faire pour prouver qu’on existe…

Stupéfait qu’elle ait seulement eu en elle de lui faire la morale, Oliver observa un instant son mégot en combustion, l’écrasa et jeta en passant son paquet dans la benne.

Il n’était pas question de risquer sa libido…

ARROW

La seconde fois qu’Oliver croisa Felicity en dehors de leurs cours, fut deux semaines plus tard, au gymnase de leur établissement.

Lui venait de terminer son entraînement de lutte du vendredi soir. Traînant des pieds à l’idée de rentrer chez lui et revoir sa psychopathe de mère, il profitait - une fois n’est pas coutume - de sa dernière punition consistant à ranger les lieux quand il la repéra sortant des vestiaires des filles. Ces dernières n’ayant pas eu cours de sport de la journée, sa présence l’y intrigua.

\- Salut !

Le sursaut et la panique pure présente en ses yeux le stoppèrent net dans son souhait de la titiller.

\- Hé ! Ça va ? Ce n’est que moi.  
\- O... Oliver ? Désolée. Je… Je pensais être seule.  
\- Je vois ça. Tu faisais quoi, ici ?

Se mordant les lèvres, en un tic dorénavant bien établi, Felicity hésita à lui répondre. Mais étonnamment, le fait qu’il n’ait pas répété à tous ces adeptes des potins, sa volonté de suivre une classe préparatoire en plus de leur dernière année, la poussa étrangement à se révéler un peu plus à lui. Avait-elle seulement le choix de toute façon ? Ne rien répondre à l’instant, impliquerait qu’il risque d’aborder le sujet plus tard, et qui sait, au plus mauvais moment, comme entouré d’élèves avides de scoops.

\- Je prenais une douche.  
\- Plus d’eau à la maison ? répondit-il, s’en moquant gentiment.

À son regard fermé, Oliver comprit qu’il n’était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité, quand elle reprit la parole.

\- Je… Je n’ai pas de permission pour être là. Je me faufile chaque soir, une fois que le gardien est parti. Peux-tu ne rien dire aux autres ?

Comme espéré, le haussement d’épaules symbolisa une indifférence appréciée, tandis qu’ils sortaient tout deux du gymnase.

\- Si tu passes ici chaque soir, que fais-tu en attendant le départ du gardien ?  
\- Je révise à la bibliothèque…  
\- Évidemment.

Comme si cette fille était capable d’autre chose.

\- Si je résume. Tu passes ta journée à l’école, tes soirées à réviser, et tes week-ends à bosser.

Parce qu’en passant de nouveau devant le Diner, il l‘y avait vu sur des plages horaires très distinctes ces derniers samedi et dimanche.

\- Ça te pose un problème ?  
\- Non. Je me demande juste quand tu fais une pause.  
\- J’en ferais quand je serais diplômée.  
\- Je vois.

Lui qui batifolait chaque minute passée en dehors de l’école, au grand damne de sa mère…  
Ils avaient clairement une vision opposée de la vie.

\- Tu ne veux pas ton diplôme ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.  
\- A quoi bon ? Quoi que je fasse, mon avenir est déjà tracé. Alors, pourquoi y mettre plus d’effort que nécessaire ?  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Ça te choque, hein… ? Le petit oiseau tombé du nid ne peut pas comprendre que même les riches à milliards ont leurs problèmes ?

Il n’était pas habitué à exprimer son ressentiment. Seul Tommy connaissait une part du vrai Oliver Queen. Mais sans trop en comprendre la raison, cela lui parut naturel de se dévoiler un peu, à son tour, face à cette fille. À qui pourrait-elle en parler de toute façon ? Felicity ne parlait jamais à personne.  
Attendant son jugement pour ces quelques paroles franches, loin de lui rejeter sa haine ou simple jalousie comme tous ceux qui le côtoyaient uniquement par intérêt, elle le surprit en admettant simplement qu’il puisse être mal dans sa peau.

\- Non. Je peux comprendre.  
\- Tu serais bien la première.  
\- C’est juste que tu as des capacités. Il est dommage que tu ne les exploites pas.  
\- Qu’est-ce que t’en sais ? Je ne suis qu’un bon à rien.  
\- T’es juste dyslexique. Cela fait des années que l’on sait comment contourner ce problème.  
\- Je suis quoi ?

C’était bien la première fois qu’on lui signifiait ça.

\- Tu ne le savais pas ?  
\- Comment peux-tu, toi, le savoir ? On ne se connaît pas. Et tu es avec nous que depuis cinq semaines.  
\- Ça se voit juste. Quand tu passes au tableau, quand tu marmonnes en cours ou en études sur tes difficultés.  
\- Et tu vas me dire que c’est contournable ? Que je peux avoir de bonnes notes ? Je t’en prie. Je passe chaque année uniquement grâce au chèque de ma mère !  
\- Si tu faisais ce qu’il faut, je t’assure que tu pourrais avoir de bonnes notes.  
\- Je n’y crois pas un instant.  
\- Je peux te le prouver.  
\- Alors, je t’en prie ! Oh grande déesse du savoir !

Agacé, il s’éloigna, alors qu’ils marchaient jusqu’ici côte à côte en sortant de l’espace clos du collège, quand elle l’interpella.

\- Je t’ose !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je t’ose de me laisse le prouver !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi pas ?  
\- Ça te tient tellement à cœur les études ?  
\- C’est une porte de sortie sur le monde. La seule offrant la liberté.  
\- Une phrase bien complète pour une souris comme toi.  
\- Alors ? As-tu tellement peur de réussir que tu refuses ?  
\- Oh non. Je suis tellement sûr d’avoir raison que je réponds à ton défi.

Se retrouvant subitement idiots, seuls au milieu du trottoir, un instant de silence passa avant que Felicity ne reprenne pied.

\- Je t’attends lundi soir à la bibliothèque à la sortie des cours.  
\- Hors de question de m’afficher devant tout le monde.  
\- Je ne peux pas le week-end, je travaille le samedi de 11H à 00H et le dimanche de 11H à 22H.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Quoi ? En finissant deux heures plus tôt le dimanche, cela fait tout juste 24 heures.  
\- Que….

Ne sachant quoi répondre au constat qu’elle bossait clairement 12 heures par jour le week-end, sans compter les transports en plus de ses journées en semaine déjà bien chargées, Oliver en profita pour couper court à cette bravade ridicule.

\- Alors dommage, on ne saura jamais.  
\- Non ! Je suis libre en soirée. On peut se rejoindre quand je pars d’ici.  
\- Tu es folle. Tu passerais toutes tes soirées pour m’apprendre quoi au juste ?  
\- Je te prouverais que j’ai raison en moins de deux semaines.  
\- Bien sûr… Ok. Alors, on commence lundi.  
\- Lundi.

Alors qu’ils se quittaient sur cette décision, Oliver se demanda comment son orgueil avait bien pu l’entraîner dans pareille folie ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour info, il s’agit d’une histoire qui s’écoulera sur plusieurs années ! Donc cette année « scolaire » ne sera qu’une partie d’un plus grand ensemble. En espérant avoir éveillé ici votre curiosité.


	3. Chapter 3

Quand Oliver retrouva sa camarade de classe, ce premier lundi soir, il ne fut pas surpris cette fois-ci de la voir se glisser d’entre les ombres pour sortir du gymnase. A priori, son eau chaude était toujours inaccessible… Lui revenait de chez lui où il venait de dîner en famille. Enfin... en tête à tête avec sa mère. Avec son père décédé des années plus tôt d’une crise cardiaque en pleins ébats sexuels avec l’une de ses nombreuses maîtresses et sa petite sœur en pension durant la période scolaire... cela ne laissait pas grand monde à la table familiale.

Reposant contre le pare-chocs-avant de sa voiture, une BMW Cabriolet, il interpella Felicity sans équivoque dès son approche

\- Alors ? Où allons-nous ?  
\- Les bars ne sont pas adaptés. Il faut du silence et la bibliothèque est fermée à cette heure. Chez toi ?  
\- Impossible. Ma mère ne comprendrait pas et croirait que je trompe Laurel chez nous. Il ne reste que chez toi, petite souris. Qu’en penses-tu ? Tu ne veux toujours pas abandonner ?  
\- Non. Ce sera donc chez moi.

Felicity regretta aussitôt son effet d’humeur. Mais elle voulait lui prouver qu’elle avait raison. Il pouvait apprendre, juste différemment des autres. Alors, il connaîtrait le bonheur et la liberté offerts par la connaissance !

\- Juste… Je te préviens que c’est petit et à plusieurs kilomètres d’ici.  
\- Pas de problème. On peut prendre ma voiture.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l’adresse indiquée, conduits par Oliver, celui-ci du admettre que le quartier était une bonne surprise. Il s’attendait à un vieil appart insalubre dans les Glades. Mais loin de là, il s’agissait d’une rue peuplée de petites maisons de style victoriennes au cœur d’un bon quartier.

\- Ma chambre est ici, au dernier étage.  
\- Ok. Ta famille possède cette maison ?  
\- Non. se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Après avoir grimpé trois étages, ils entrèrent dans un petit couloir menant à 5 portes.

\- Ce sont 4 chambres de bonnes. Si besoin, les commodités sont à la porte du fond.

En entrant dans son antre, Oliver réalisa aussitôt qu’elle vivait bel et bien dans à peine plus de 9m². Soit, pas même la taille de sa penderie.

Le long d’un mur, un lit simple muni de coussins permettait de l’utiliser en canapé. Sous la fenêtre un bureau couvert de cahier signifiait clairement qu’elle travaillait à cette place. Au-dessus du lit deux planches valaient pour rangement de ses livres et affaires scolaires. Restait une mini table lui permettant sans doute de manger, un placard intégré devant contenir ses vêtements, et un mini frigo, surmonté d’une bouilloire, placé au pied du lit. À l’évidence seule présence de luxe en ces lieux.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- Ça ira, merci.

Elle adapta très vite sa pièce de sorte à l’asseoir devant son bureau et pouvoir être assise à ses côtés sur le lit. Alors sans attendre, elle lui expliqua mille et une choses et le fit - à sa plus grande honte - commencer par lire à voix haute.

\- À quoi ça sert ? Je ne suis pas analphabète que je sache !  
\- Je ne te demande que deux semaines ! Tu fais ce que je te dis et ensuite tu pourras agir par toi-même. Mais tu verras que j’ai raison.

Il ne voulait pas. Plus spécifiquement, il ne voulait pas y croire, si persuadé qu’elle avait tort. Mais en son for intérieur, cette fille avait quand même planté la graine de l’espoir que peut-être, il n’était pas si idiot que tout le monde se plaisait à croire, lui compris.

\- Ok. Et je te prouverais que malgré tous tes efforts, je ne suis intrinsèquement pas doué pour les études.  
\- Tu dois jouer le jeu pour que cela fonctionne.  
\- Oh, mais je vais jouer le jeu. Je déteste gagner par tricherie.

Alors il suivit toutes ses consignes, conforté par le constat que même si certains exercices le rendaient ridicule, il n’y avait pas d’autre témoin que Felicity. Ainsi, deux semaines durant, à la grande indifférence de sa mère, il la raccompagna chez elle chaque soir pour y travailler.

Sauf qu’au second soir, il réalisa quelque chose.

\- Tu as dîné ?  
\- Je mange quand tu pars.  
\- Quoi ? Il n’y a rien ici.  
\- Oh, je mange des soupes instantanées. De l’eau chaude suffit et elles ne coûtent que 50 cents si tu les achètes par carton de 20. Ça vaut l’investissement de prendre un ticket de bus pour Chinatown. Et les brioches vapeur y sont si bonnes. J’avoue craquer chaque mois que je m’y rends.  
\- On ne peut se nourrir que de nouilles. C’est à peine rassasiant ou diététique.  
\- Moi, ça me convient. Je mange équilibré à la cantine chaque midi, si cela peut vous rassurer, monsieur nutrition. Et le restau où je travaille m’offre le déjeuner et le dîner. Alors c’est le meilleur plan pour dépenser le moins possible.

Stoppant finalement l’exercice qu’elle lui faisait faire pendant qu’elle révisait de son côté, Oliver se tourna très sérieusement vers elle.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le demander ainsi, mais… Où sont tes parents ?  
\- Partis.  
\- Felicity… Je te promets que je ne demande pas pour gagner le pari en cours à l’école. Comme je ne répéterais pas ce que tu pourras me confier. Mais as-tu fugué et fait croire à l’école encore vivre avec tes parents ?  
\- C’est ce que les autres pensent ? osa-t-elle demander.  
\- C’est la réponse qui a gagné le plus de suffrages, en tout cas.  
\- Non. J’ai été émancipée.  
\- À savoir ?  
\- Bien que je sois mineure, un juge d’état m’a donné les mêmes droits qu’un majeur. C’est indiqué sur ma carte d’identité. Cela me permet de vivre seule ou travailler en toute légalité. Au détail prêt que je ne peux pas boire d’alcool. Pas comme si je le souhaitais.  
\- Si tu vis seule. Comment fais-tu pour tous tes frais ?  
\- J’ai obtenu une bourse complète pour finir mes études du second cycle. Cela implique le coût de l’école, les frais de cantine et une petite somme annuelle pour l’achat des manuels. J’ai aussi une aide au logement, qui me permet de louer cette chambre et que je recevrais jusqu’à ma majorité. Pour le reste, comme tu le sais déjà, je travaille au Diner du centre, sept jours par mois. Soit un mi-temps de 84 heures.  
\- Et ça suffit ? Pour les fringues, la lessive, les courses ?  
\- J’ai de quoi m’habiller pour une semaine, je fais la lessive chaque dimanche matin, je resquille l’eau potable en remplissant mes bouteilles à la fontaine de l’école, et fais les courses chaque mois au quartier chinois, le samedi où je ne travaille pas, pour réduire au maximum les frais… Alors oui, cela suffit. On n’a pas besoin de millions pour être heureux.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Désolée. Je n’ai pas l’habitude de parler de ça.  
\- Autant même dire que tu n’as pas l’habitude de parler à grand monde, je me trompe ?  
\- Je suis suivi par une assistance sociale que je vais voir tous les trois mois. Et je parle à mes collègues de travail au restaurant.  
\- Quelle vie sociale !  
\- C’est un choix que j’assume. À quoi bon me servirait-il d’avoir des amis à l’école, sachant que je ne pourrais de toute façon pas les voir en dehors ?  
\- Et moi ?  
\- Tu es un sujet d’expérience. lui répondit-elle, subitement taquine.  
\- Pas totalement faux. le lui admit-il, amusé qu’elle puisse être finalement si légère dans son intimité, et ce malgré sa vie.

Ne voulant pas en ajoutant en insistant sur le pourquoi elle vivait seule, Oliver reprit son exercice. Bien décidé toutefois à payer son aide en nature.

Ainsi le troisième soir, vient-il la chercher avec sur la plage arrière un sac rempli de boîtes en plastique. À l’odeur s’y échappant, elle ne put se retenir de demander.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
\- Ton dîner.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Raisa - notre cuisinière. Je lui ai demandé de m’emballer les restes pour que tu puisses manger autre chose que tes nouilles chinoises.

Au silence qui s’en suivit, Oliver ne sut trop quoi ajouter quand finalement, elle lui demanda glaciale de stopper la voiture.

\- Arrête.

S’exécutant en se positionnant sur un bas-côté, Oliver l’observa avec curiosité. Était-elle malade ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?  
\- Tu avais raison. Cela ne va pas marcher. Tu peux rentrer chez toi et je finirais à pied.  
\- Quoi ?

À peine eut-il le temps de réagir que déjà elle sortait, l’obligeant à quitter à son tour sa voiture pour la suivre aux pas de course.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?  
\- Je ne suis pas une petite chose dont il faut avoir pitié, Oliver.  
\- De quoi tu parles, bon sang ?  
\- Je n’accepterais jamais la charité !  
\- Dis une boursière.

S’arrêtant sur ses pas, c’est en colère qu’elle se retourna pour le contrer.

\- NON ! Ces bourses je les ai honnêtement gagnés par mes notes ! Ne crois pas que les obtenir fut facile. J’ai dû lutter et passer des tas de concours pour les mériter.  
\- Je sais… Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
\- Et que voulais-tu dire en m’apportant vos restes comme on le ferait pour un chien errant ?  
\- Felicity, non.  
\- Non, quoi ?

Soupirant, il comprit enfin ce qui avait provoqué sa colère.

\- Comprends-moi. Je commence tout juste à effleurer l’idée que tu puisses avoir raison. Et en même temps, je réalise que la personne qui finalement prend du temps pour moi, manque de tout et ne mange pas même à sa faim, ou du moins comme elle mériterait pouvoir le faire. Et moi, je suis l’héritier d’une famille dont la fortune se compte en milliards. J’ai juste pensé qu’apporter un peu à manger serait plus accepté que juste te payer pour ton temps passé avec moi. Et quand je dis « restes », cela implique juste la part cuisinée à destination de Raisa et du reste du personnel. Ce n’est pas comme si, cela venait des poubelles.  
\- J’ai déjà mangé ce qui avait été jeté… murmura-t-elle.  
\- Quoi ?

S’asseyant sur le bord du trottoir, Felicity se blottit sur elle-même pour avouer l’inavouable.

\- Avant que je ne sois… avant tout ça… J’avais faim… Il n’y avait plus rien chez nous, depuis si longtemps… J’avais pris l’habitude d’aller chercher ce qui était jeté par un boulanger. Le pain était peut-être trop dur ou trop mou. Mais ce n’était pas si mauvais…  
\- Felicity…

Ne voulant pas afficher de pitié, sachant combien elle était fière, Oliver se contenta de l’étreindre brièvement avant de la pousser à remonter en voiture pour reprendre leur chemin.

Alors qu’il s’installait pour débuter son premier exercice, toujours le même, il l’incita à manger, heureux peu après d’entendre ses gémissements de satisfaction.

\- C’est tellement bon.  
\- N’est-ce pas ? Raisa est un vrai cordon bleu.

Quand elle eut fini, c’est finalement penaude qu’elle le remercia.

\- Merci pour le dîner, Oliver. Mais ce n’est pas la peine de le renouveler demain.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J’ai des intolérances alimentaires. J’ai pris le risque ce soir, car il ne semblait pas possible de mettre des cacahuètes dans un poulet cordon bleu accompagné de spaghettis, mais…  
\- ... mais je ferais donc en sorte de ne jamais rien apporter qui puisse en contenir.

Ceci étant dit, il changea efficacement de sujet en lui présentant le fruit de son travail.

Ainsi passèrent finalement non pas deux, mais trois semaines ou chaque soir de semaine, Oliver la raccompagna chez elle avec son dîner empaqueté. Au terme de cette période d’étude assidue, où Oliver se surprit même un week-end à travailler chez lui plutôt qu’à sortir les filles, la seconde vague d’examens du trimestre tomba !

ARROW

Arpentant les couloirs de sa classe, leur professeur d’histoire, vieille fille acariâtre sans saveur, leva ses lunettes pour mieux s’exprimer à l’assemblée.

\- Je crois que cette année sera l’année des miracles, mes enfants. Pour la première fois en quatre ans passés parmi nous, l’un de vous a su plus que doubler ses résultats. Si je ne pouvais constater l’échec flagrant de son voisin de table, j’aurais cru à une tricherie. Mais en l’occurrence…

Tirant une feuille de sa pile, la femme la tendit à Oliver.

\- … Mes félicitations monsieur Queen. Vous semblez étonnamment bien partie pour peut-être réussir votre diplôme cette année.

Et c’était peu dire, quand on passait d’un habituel D- à un C+. Peut-être la première fois de sa vie qu’il avait une aussi bonne appréciation ! Heureux, Oliver chercha du regard celle grâce à qui tout cela avait été possible, quand il la vit recevoir sa propre copie.

\- Comme toujours la meilleure note de la classe pour vous, Miss Smoack.

Ce qui n’était en rien une surprise, l’adolescente plafonnant toutes ses notes à des A et A+.

À la sortie des cours, Laurel s’empressa de le féliciter, s’autocongratulant étonnamment d’être à l’origine de cette reprise en main.

\- J’ai toujours su qu’il te suffisait de t’y mettre pour réussir.

Comme si c’était si simple. Après les séances passées auprès de Felicity, Oliver avait surtout réalisé que de toute sa scolarité, il n’avait jamais rien compris de ce qu’on lui disait. Elle avait raison de dire qu’il était dyslexique. Et à présent qu’elle lui avait donné la méthode pour lire et décrypter les textes, tout semblait soudainement plus clair et compréhensible.

Mais malgré leur rapprochement évident ces semaines durant, personne ne savait encore qu’il avait ainsi passé toutes ses soirées avec elle. Un secret que ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait volonté de faire connaître, chacun pour ses propres raisons.

ARROW

À présent, qu’elle avait gagné son défi, Felicity réalisa pour sa part qu’ils n’auraient plus de raisons de se voir si souvent. Aussi ne s’attendait-elle vraiment pas à le voir se tenir devant sa voiture, le soir succédant cette remise de note.

\- Tu es là ? Je pensais qu’après cette première bonne note, tu déciderais de tout stopper.  
\- Je sais que c’est beaucoup demander, mais je souhaiterais poursuivre ce tutorat.

Heureuse de cette annonce, Felicity accepta aussitôt. Aussi douloureux que ce soit à admettre, elle avait elle, pris plaisir à partager ces quelques heures chaque soir où ils pouvaient échanger sur tout et rien durant le court voyage en voiture ou peu avant qu’il ne parte de chez elle. Aussi le lui accorda-t-elle sans mal, sous les mêmes conditions que jusqu’alors. Un dîner et trajet en voiture contre un tutorat d’une heure ou plus, selon ses besoins.

Mais cette bien maigre contrepartie ne lui suffisant pas, Oliver souhaita pouvoir mieux la remercier pour son aide. Sachant qu’elle travaillait chaque week-end, il était heureux d’être déjà fin octobre, espérant que leurs premières vacances scolaires puissent la convaincre d’accepter de l’accompagner au cinéma. Ce qu’il lui proposa le soir même… pour obtenir un rejet tout net.

\- Désolé, mais ce sera non. Tu sais que je vais passer mes examens de présélection pour le MIT.

Avec le temps, elle avait fini par lui avouer la nature exacte de son projet. À savoir entrer au prestigieux Institut Technologique du Massachusetts. Et pour y parvenir, elle devait passer des tests de présélection durant cette semaine de congés. Si elle réussissait ces derniers, alors elle aurait l’opportunité de passer les entretiens, programmés eux, aux congés de Thanksgiving.

\- Aller. C’est juste deux heures de ton temps. Ça peut être aussi un soir, si tu préfères.  
\- Je n’ai pas l’argent pour.  
\- Je veux t’inviter. S’il te plaît. Pour te remercier !

Soupirant à son insistance, Felicity se décida finalement à céder. Après tout, une fois les examens décidant du restant de sa vie, passés, elle n’aurait plus rien à faire mis à part stresser dans l’attente des résultats, durant ses derniers jours de congés.

\- Alors après mes examens, le vendredi... Et en matinée ! Les places y sont moins chères.  
\- C’est toi qui décides.  
\- Ok.

Oliver était satisfait qu’ils sortent en matinée. Cela lui permettrait de lui payer aussi un déjeuner, n’osant savoir comment elle s’en sortait une fois l’école fermée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite d’une amitié naissante. Pas le chapitre le plus passionnant ici-bas, mais il leur faut bien quelques moments partagés pour qu’ils puissent se rapprocher et échanger un peu plus par la suite. ^-^

Comme convenu, c’est au terme de leur première semaine de congés d’automne qu’Oliver vint chercher sa nouvelle amie en bas de chez elle. Particulièrement curieux, à peine l’eut-elle rejoint sur le siège passager qu’il lui demanda de ses nouvelles.

\- Alors ? Comment se sont passés tes examens ?  
\- Pas trop mal. Je sais les avoir réussis. Mais je sais aussi que je ne serais pas la seule. Alors rien n’est gagné.  
\- Où avaient-ils lieu ?  
\- La seconde phase de sélection au MIT se fait sur internet par le biais de sites sécurisés. Pour assurer l’identité des participants passant ces tests, il existe une liste d’établissements agréés à s’y connecter dans tous l’état ou les grandes capitales du monde. L'école Supérieure de Starling située à une heure d’ici en faisait partie. Reste à savoir à quel rang je sortirais sur les milliers d’aspirants qui s’y sont essayés.

Désireux de lui changer un peu les idées, Oliver tenta de lui proposer son aide d’un point de vue purement pratique.

\- Ma mère s’est absentée pour la journée. Alors, si tu veux, je peux d’abord t’amener chez moi où tu pourrais profiter de ma salle de bain.  
\- C’est gentil, mais ça ira, merci.  
\- Comment fais-tu depuis que l’école est fermée ?

Il ne voulait pas sous-entendre qu’elle ne se lavait pas, voyant bien à ses cheveux soyeux qu’il n’en était rien. Mais il ne voulait pas qu’elle dépense inutilement son argent ou se prive du confort d’une douche, sachant à présent que les commodités mises à sa disposition étaient restreintes à un WC et simple lavabo partagés avec l’ensemble de son étage.

\- Je vais à la piscine chaque soir. Les horaires sont étendus en période de congés scolaires. Et mon assistante sociale a même pu me procurer des coupons gratuits pour la période d’automne/hiver où la fréquentation est moindre.  
\- Bien.

Il voulait faire tellement plus pour elle. Mais chaque tentative se soldait par un refus net et sans appel. Quand il avait compris qu’elle économisait avant tout pour s’acheter un PC, la semaine passée, il s’était aussitôt proposé de le lui acheter. Cela n’aurait pas été la première fois qu’il faisait un tel présent à quelqu’un de son entourage. Mais en guise de bon accueil à cette proposition, Felicity lui avait refusé sa porte deux jours durant. De quoi lui permettre d’apprendre une bonne fois pour toutes sa leçon de savoir-vivre.

Ce petit bout de femme que tous croyaient fragile, innocente et inutile, valait plus que tous ses camarades réunis, lui inclus. Alors qu’ils se plaignaient tous à longueur de journée au collège, de broutilles et difficultés de riches à hésiter entre deux destinations de rêve pour leurs vacances d’hiver… Tandis que toutes ces filles superficielles se moquaient de la nouvelle parce qu’elle portait les mêmes tenues chaque semaine… quand elles, se plaignaient à ne plus savoir où ranger leurs vêtements, tant elles en possédaient... Aucun d’eux ne réalisait à quel point Felicity les surpassait ; assumant chaque jour tellement plus de responsabilités et travail personnel, sans jamais s’apitoyer sur son sort ou solliciter d’attention particulière qu’elle aurait pourtant méritée obtenir. Pour le garçon à la vie facile où tout avait toujours été offert sur un plateau, il y avait une véritable admiration à destination de cette jeune fille de deux ans sa cadette.

Alors, ce jour, Oliver se trouva simplement heureux d’avoir pu lui offrir de voir le film qu’elle voulait visionner. Et plus encore, quand elle céda à son insistance pour aller déjeuner à ses frais dans une enseigne de fast food à la mode.

C’est là que l’inconcevable aux yeux d’Oliver survint enfin ! Preuve qu’elle finissait peut-être par lui faire un peu confiance, c’est timide et non sans rougir, qu’elle lui demanda s’il accepterait de l’accompagner dans un magasin d’électronique le jour du Black Friday, à son retour du MIT. A priori, elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir transporter à elle seule, dans le bus, l’ensemble de ce qu’elle comptait s’y acheter. Impatient qu’il était de pouvoir lui rendre un centième de l’attention qu’elle lui avait offert, c’est avec un grand OUI, ponctué d’un soulagement certain qu’il accepta de lui retourner enfin une faveur.

ARROW

C’est ainsi qu’un mois après le lui avoir promis, Oliver vint la chercher au lendemain de Thanksgiving, pour profiter au plus tôt de la grande période des soldes. Il prit avant tout soin de l’inciter, avant leur départ, à ranger dans son frigo les boîtes apportées, contenant une partie du repas de fête studieusement préparé la veille par Raisa.

Très vite, Oliver s’était confié à cette dernière, seule à connaître à ce jour sa relation particulière avec Felicity. Quand elle avait appris la situation de l’adolescente, leur gouvernante avait dès lors pris grand soin de la gâter avec ses plats préférés. Du moins, une fois qu’Oliver les lui avait identifiés, à la suite d’une collecte d’informations accrue. Il craignait parfois que Felicity puisse se douter qu’un repas était dorénavant élaboré chaque soir à sa seule destination, au sein des cuisines du manoir des Queen.

Une fois arrivé à Chinatown, Oliver réalisa que s’il pensait qu’elle irait dans une grande boutique - et peut-être lui demander de participer à ses achats, on pouvait rêver - il n’en était évidemment rien. A priori bien renseignée, son lieu de perdition s’avéra n’être que de minuscules bicoques peuplées uniquement d’Asiatiques où malgré la foule, les lieux n’égalisaient en rien les furies croisées des années plus tôt en compagnie de Laurel. Ici, loin de s’ennuyer, il profita sans se cacher du simple plaisir de regarder la jeune geek s’échapper de rayon en rayon, pour y demander des pièces si précises qu’il n’y comprenait rien, et ainsi réunir tout ce qu’elle désirait.  
Après deux heures d’emplettes, ils partirent finalement ranger deux cartons pleins de produits dans le coffre de sa voiture. L’ensemble coûtant à peine plus cher qu’un PC classique en magasin, il fut surpris qu’elle se fatigue à passer ainsi par l’étape fastidieuse du montage.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris un PC lambda ?  
\- Je veux me spécialiser en Génie Informatique et j’ai besoin d’entraînement. Sans compter que le PC que j’aurais ainsi sera bien plus puissant qu’un PC « lambda ». Ce même produit déjà monté m’aurait coûté trois fois ce prix.

Il n’osait ajouter qu’il était d’ailleurs prévu que lui-même reçoive pour Noël un PC portable dernier cri, effectivement trois fois plus cher… en plus de billets pour un concert privé et non moins de babioles toutes plus hors de prix qu’inutiles...

Alors qu’il réussit à la convaincre de s’arrêter déjeuner avant qu’il ne la ramène chez elle - après tout, elle lui devait bien de lui faire essayer ces brioches vapeur dont elle lui avait déjà tant parlé - il s’enquit sur ses entretiens.

\- Alors ? Comment ça s’est passé au MIT ? D’ailleurs comment as-tu fait pu t’y rendre ? J’aurais pu t’amener à Boston, si tu m’avais demandé.  
\- D’abord, il existe un tas de car qui traverse le pays tout entier. En partant avec ceux roulant de nuit, je n’ai pas même eu besoin de prendre une chambre d’hôtel sur place. Quant aux entretiens... Ils ont eu la gentillesse de les regrouper sur la même journée. Il y avait une expression orale, encore un peu plus de tests de connaissance et un dernier, sur la motivation. J’ignore complètement si j’ai su les convaincre.  
\- Tu doutais déjà de l’examen de présélection et tu as été admise à cette nouvelle étape. Tu dois garder bon espoir. Quand auras-tu leurs résultats ?  
\- Mi-décembre. Après quoi, s’ils nous l’accordent, on doit envoyer notre dossier de candidature définitive avant le 1er janvier.  
\- Quand sauras-tu si tu es finalement sélectionnée ?  
\- C’est un processus très long, Oliver. Si pour passer les examens et entretiens de présélection, il faut démontrer son niveau d’excellence. Une fois le dossier envoyé, c’est notre capacité à pouvoir assumer les frais qui sera prise en compte. Avec les délais de mise en œuvre, cela peut courir jusqu’à la mi-mai.  
\- Auras-tu assez d’économies ? J’avais cru comprendre que les seuls coûts d’inscription montaient à plus de 40.000 $ l’année. Avec tous les autres frais, ça fait quoi ? 60.000 $ par an pendant 3 à 4 ans ?  
\- Une somme que je n’ai clairement pas…  
\- Alors comment vas-tu faire ?  
\- Il existe de nombreux organismes de charité qui proposent des bourses qui prennent en charge pour certaines jusqu’à l’ensemble des frais pour le cursus entier. Je compte passer leur concours. Et si... si je n’obtiens pas l’une de ces bourses. Eh bien, je serais contrainte de trouver un autre projet.

Réalisant combien son avenir dépendait de ses seules aptitudes, Oliver était une fois de plus soufflé par une telle démonstration de force et de ténacité. Il n’avait jusqu’alors jamais rencontré quelqu’un de si investi et consacré à son objectif.

Il allait lui en faire part quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Mince. C’est ma petite sœur Théa. Je dois prendre l’appel.

Cette dernière revenue de pension pour les fêtes de Thanksgiving, il s’était promis de passer du temps auprès d’elle. Ils se voyaient déjà si peu. Quand il raccrocha, c’est toutefois le cœur gros qu’il dut se résoudre à écourter sa journée avec Felicity.

\- Peut-on rentrer ? Je dois aller la chercher chez une amie à elle.  
\- Bien sûr !

Sur le chemin, une fois n’est pas coutume, c’est Felicity qui le questionna pour assouvir sa curiosité.

\- Pourquoi ta sœur n’est-elle pas dans le même établissement scolaire que toi ?  
\- Disons qu’à l’origine, je me trouvais bien dans la même pension qu’elle. Mais mon attitude et mes piètres capacités scolaires m’en ont très vite fait virer. Seule l’école privée de la ville, qui doit la majorité de son financement à ma famille depuis des décennies, n’a pu me refuser, me faisant depuis passer de classe en classe, peu importe mes notes.  
\- Oh...  
\- Crois-le ou non. Mais avant toi, mise à part Raisa, pas une seule personne de mon entourage ne m’a jamais laissé penser que je puisse réussir quoi que ce soit par moi-même.

S’il le dit avec sarcasme, Felicity ne manqua pas de noter la peine qui s’y camouflait.

Oliver, la laissant finalement à son montage de PC, il ne la revit plus avant la reprise des cours, quelques jours plus tard.

ARROW

Au manoir des Queen, quand Moira Queen réalisa que non seulement son fils obtenait de meilleures notes, mais qu’il étudiait réellement au lieu de juste payer pour ces résultats, ses attentes n’eurent plus de limites.  
Devenue accaparatrice, elle s’imposa soudainement chaque jour dans ses études, exigeant toujours plus et mieux. Oubliant surtout dans sa démarche de seulement féliciter son fils pour tous les efforts et progrès obtenus en si peu de temps après une décennie de cancritude.

Si cela agaça particulièrement Oliver. Au regard de la vie de sa nouvelle amie, il n’osa plus s’en plaindre, ni même dilapider son argent. L’indécence de sa situation face à celle de Felicity l’empêchait de plus en plus de dormir. Ce qui bascula finalement toute sa vie future, fut quand il la vit un samedi de décembre se faire attaquer par un client au Diner où il continuait à passer régulièrement avec Tommy et les sœurs Lance.

Reconnaissant l’un des habitués, un homme à l‘évidence saoul la majorité de ses journées. Ce dernier venait de se lever bruyamment avant de casser une bouteille de bière sur la table pour mieux s’en servir pour attaquer la jeune serveuse.

Si le patron et cuistot s’interposa aussitôt, Oliver put voir de sa place combien Felicity était paniquée alors qu’elle se précipitait dehors.

\- Je reviens. lâcha-t-il tout aussitôt à ses amis.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais cessé de fumer ? lui rétorqua Laurel.

Ne lui répondant pas, il se pressa plutôt de retrouver Felicity dans l’arrière-cour. Là, il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle était en pleine crise de panique.

\- Pousse-toi de là, gamin. dicta aussitôt le cuistot venu à son tour la réconforter.  
\- Je suis un ami. Laissez-moi m’en occuper.  
\- Hum… Ok. Mais que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps. J’ai des tables à servir moi.

Restés seuls, Oliver l’approcha le cœur serré en la voyant se replier sur elle-même à son approche. Doucement, il lui parla alors de tout et de rien, lui laissant le temps de revenir à ses sens. Quand elle releva finalement un bref instant la tête pour voir qui était à ses côtés, il fut rassuré de constater qu’elle avait repris quelques couleurs sur ses joues trop pâles.

\- Hé… C’est juste moi.  
\- Oliver ?  
\- Ouais. Ça va ?  
\- Je ne sais pas....  
\- Que s’est-il passé ?  
\- Juste un mauvais flash-back.  
\- Tu en as déjà eu ?  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça.  
\- Tu veux me raconter ?

La voyant se mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, en plein doute quant à savoir s’il était approprié pour elle de se confier. C’est finalement sous des pleurs silencieux qu’elle ne nia pas sa demande.

\- Raconte-moi Felicity. Je te promets que je n’en parlerais à personne.

La voyant prendre une grande bouffée d’air, elle se replia de nouveau sur elle-même avant de débuter.

\- Quand j’avais 6 ans… mon père est sorti de chez nous un samedi matin. Je croyais qu’il allait acheter des cigarettes. Mais il n’est jamais revenu.  
\- Il a eu un accident ?  
\- Non. Il est juste parti. Comme ça. Ma mère qui était serveuse dans un bar de Las Vegas a donc dû nous assumer seule. Elle n’avait pas fini l’école, tombant enceinte de moi à 16 ans. Alors, elle n’avait pas beaucoup d'opportunité pour travailler. Pour autant, elle refusa toujours de rejoindre le club de strip-tease du bar où elle bossait, malgré toutes les incitations du patron.

Ce qui était tout à l’honneur de madame Smoack, aux yeux d’Oliver.

\- On est restée ainsi pendant 8 ans environ. Jusqu’à ce qu’un soir, une brouille surgisse au club. J’y faisais mes devoirs dans le vestiaire des serveuses. Ma mère m’y glissait chaque soir, avec l’obligation de me faire petite et discrète. Je devais juste dire que je venais tout juste d’arriver pour la voir, si quiconque m’y voyait. Mais ce soir-là, il y eut un règlement de compte. Ça s’est terminé en fusillade. Ma mère est morte sur le coup. Moi j’ai pris une balle perdue au bras. Après un court séjour à l’hôpital, on m’emmena dans un foyer. J’avais alors 14 ans. Je ne voulais pas y rester. C’était terrifiant.  
\- C’est de cet événement que venait ton flash-back ? L’échange de coups de feu tuant ta mère ?  
\- Disons que déjà quand je vivais avec elle… Elle a souvent eu des petits copains pas toujours tendres avec elle ou moi. Et… parfois ils n’avaient pas que des cris à notre encontre…  
\- Un peu comme avec ce type...

Ses larmes coulant plus encore, elle confirma ses pensées d’un mouvement de tête.

\- C’était comme avant... avec cet éducateur... Quand il a claqué la bouteille avant de s’avancer vers moi, et... et qu’il...

La voyant fondre de nouveau en larmes, et comprenant qu’elle ne pourrait en dire plus, ses propos devenant complètement confus, Oliver prit le risque de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter et lui assurer que tout avait cessé. Il était surtout un peu trop conscient que ses paroles ne faisaient pas entièrement référence à de « simples coups de feu », paraissant même plutôt mélanger trois types de souvenirs bien distincts.

\- Ça va aller Felicity… Ça va aller... Ils l’ont jeté dehors.

Comprenant qu’en son état, elle ne serait jamais capable de reprendre le travail, il s’en voulut de l’avoir poussé à parler. Et dans le même temps, il était persuadé qu’elle avait besoin de se confier, d’extérioriser ses peurs. Elle vivait recluse sur elle-même depuis si longtemps… Pour sa part, il aurait préféré ne pas découvrir pourquoi elle était émancipée, à l’évidence orpheline de mère et abandonnée de père.

Décidé à la ramener chez elle, Oliver s’obligea à la repousser quelques instants.

\- Je vais te raccompagner.  
\- Non. Je dois reprendre le travail. J’ai quitté mon poste depuis déjà trop longtemps.  
\- Tu n’es pas en état.  
\- Si, je…

Trébuchant en se relevant, elle ne dut sa sauvegarde qu’aux réflexes affûtés d’Oliver qui la conduit finalement jusqu’à la salle de restauration, où il la fit s’asseoir un instant sur une banquette libre.

\- Je reviens.

Rejoignant ses amis, il les incita à partir sans lui, prétextant devoir rentrer chez lui, sa mère l’ayant appelé en urgence.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle te veut encore ? demanda un Tommy désabusé.  
\- Peu importe.

Ce n’est pas tant qu’il avait honte de Felicity. Mais sa relation avec elle lui paraissait trop atypique pour être partagée. D’autant plus, en une telle situation. Quand ils partirent, après la promesse faite à Laurel de la rappeler dans la soirée, Oliver revint aussitôt à Felicity avec la ferme intention de la ramener chez elle, pas pour la découvrir tremblotante face à son patron.

\- Vous n’allez quand même pas la pousser à travailler ? Vous avez vu son état ?  
\- Écoute Queen, tout le monde dans cette ville sait parfaitement qui tu es. Mais dans la vie, on a tous des responsabilités à assumer.  
\- On ne parle pas de moi, là.  
\- Crois-le ou pas, ce n’est pas de gaîté de cœur que je veux la convaincre de rester. Mon commis est déjà absent, je suis donc seul en cuisine, sans aucune autre serveuse avant le coup de feu de ce soir. Alors quelqu’un doit bien livrer mes assiettes.  
\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, Oliver. Ça va aller. tenta d’adoucir Felicity.

Elle s’en voulait déjà tant d’avoir fait une scène sur son lieu de travail.

\- Non.  
\- Ol…  
\- Je vais m’en occuper.  
\- Quoi ?

Si voir Felicity et le cuistot le regarder comme un fantôme en plein jour ne le surprit pas tant, il ne changea pas moins d’avis.

\- Je vais m’en occuper. Felicity, ton tablier.  
\- Ne le prend pas mal, gamin. Mais ce n’est pas si simple.  
\- Je n’en doute pas. Mais elle va me guider et je vais juste marcher tel un automate dans votre gargouille.

Ne cherchant pas trop à comprendre, l’homme accepta pour repartir au plus vite à ses fourneaux avant que tout n’y brûle. Il y avait urgence à reprendre le flux tendu des cuissons s’il l’on se fiait au grondement de mécontentement général gonflant dans la salle.

Dès lors, Oliver travailla pour la première fois de sa vie sans interruption de 16H à 00H. Une journée de huit heures qui l’épuisa comme jamais il ne l’avait été ! Savoir que Felicity vivait ce rythme depuis des mois, le rendit un peu plus humble encore à son égard. Elle faisait preuve d’une telle force physique et de caractère dans son quotidien…

Il avait encore pu le constater toute cette soirée, alors qu’encore bouleversée de sa mésaventure, elle avait finalement repris très vite le travail, bien qu’à un rythme moindre, sa propre réactivité n’y suffisant pas. Surtout qu’il avait été occupé plus d’une fois à user de ses muscles pour sortir des abrutis s’en prenant aux filles buvant tranquillement des milk-shakes dans leur coin.

Quand ils en eurent finalement terminé, et que le rideau de fer fut baissé, le patron lui tendit une enveloppe.

\- Ton salaire et ta part des pourboires pour la soirée.

À l’incompréhension évidente du garçon devant les dollars tendus, l’homme s’expliqua.

\- Je ne suis pas esclavagiste ! J’ai toujours payé mes employés au juste prix. Je ne pouvais juste pas me priver de la gamine. Elle peut être jeune et frêle, elle n’en est pas moins ma meilleure serveuse depuis des années.  
\- Ajoutez-les à son salaire.  
\- C’est comme tu veux. Mais si tu cherches un job pour te frotter à la vraie vie. Le videur que j’avais le week-end nous a quittés, alors je peux t’embaucher à 5 dollars de l’heure. Le double si tu débarrasses les tables et aides en cuisine. Pas que cela puisse vraiment t’intéresser.

Si « l’ancien Oliver » aurait refusé tout net, complètement choqué qu’on puisse seulement le lui proposer. Le « nouvel Oliver », subtilement influencé par un petit génie des études, accepta tel un nouveau défi cette proposition saugrenue. Au moins aurait-il ainsi l’occasion de rester plus souvent aux côtés de Felicity pour la soutenir ou lui venir en aide, si elle devait recroiser un client violent.

\- Ok. Mais pour le samedi seulement.

Il ne pouvait manquer le brunch familial du dimanche midi ou les appels Skype de l’après-midi échangés avec sa sœur.

\- Sérieux ?  
\- Pour la totale.  
\- Vendu.

Quand il rejoint Felicity, pour rentrer chez eux, elle le questionna aussitôt.

\- Que te voulait-il ?  
\- Me proposer de bosser pour lui.  
\- Et… ?  
\- J’ai dit oui.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Tu ne m’en crois pas capable ?  
\- Je te crois capable de tout. Et je sais que tu feras de grandes choses le jour où tu sauras ce que tu veux. C’est toi-même que tu dois convaincre. Moi j’ai toujours cru en toi.

Et c’était vrai. Elle avait été la première à l’observer sans a priori, et ainsi détecter son problème de lecture. Connaissant une solution pour y remédier, alors sans même le connaître, elle l’avait défié de faire mieux. Non pas pour elle, leurs profs, sa mère, l’entreprise familiale ou le nom de son père. Mais pour lui seul. Avec cette fille, il n’était pas un Queen. Juste Oliver, un garçon dont elle n’attendait rien. Ni retour d’ascenseur, ni reconnaissance, argent, influences ou relations… Rien. Et cela changeait tout.

\- Aller, je te ramène chez toi.  
\- Merci.

À suivre.  
mimi yuy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu plus d’explications sur le passé torturé de Felicity. Promis après tout ça, les choses n’iront que de mieux en mieux pour elle. ^_-

Dès la reprise des cours succédant à l’incident du Diner, Oliver constata une différence notable dans l’attitude de Felicity. Plus renfermée, plus fébrile. Il la retrouvait aussi craintive que le jour de son arrivée, alors que depuis des semaines, elle s’était affichée bien plus confiante et apte à répondre à toute moquerie de son entourage.

Il discutait tranquillement, quelques jours plus tard, de la future grande soirée de Noël avec Tommy à la pause de 10H, quand le regard d’Oliver fut attiré par une situation qu’il n’aima guère dès qu’il comprit ce qu’il arrivait. Un groupe de fille entourait Felicity et semblait la mettre à mal. Depuis sa crise de panique au Diner du centre, il sentait comme une responsabilité à son égard. Elle en avait bien assez bavé pour qu’on lui en ajoute inutilement ici. Aussi, désireux d’intervenir, il oublia un instant son meilleur ami pour se diriger vers ces harpies. Mais à peine arrivait-il jusqu’à elles que le groupe entier se disloquait, tandis que la petite blonde s’enfuyait vers les toilettes des filles. Inquiet de la deviner bouleversée, ça ne l’arrangeait pas de la voir fuir par là-bas.

Sachant ne pas pouvoir la rejoindre sans risquer le renvoi immédiat, il chercha un peu d’aide. Bon, il ne risquait pas d’aller voir Laurel. Car même si elle n’avait jamais montré qu’une ignorance polie envers l’adolescente, elle ne savait toujours pas qu’ils se côtoyaient. Et il avait le sentiment qu’il valait mieux pour lui que cela reste ainsi. En revanche, peut-être que sa sœur Sara serait bien plus à même d’accepter de l’aider, ne serait-ce qu’au regard de sa propre histoire personnelle. Si elle traînait souvent avec eux, cela n’impliquait clairement pas qu’elle soit actuellement en grande passion avec sa sœur aînée de quelques mois. Elle n’irait donc pas lui raconter quoi que ce soit. Et clairement, Oliver ne l’avait jamais vue désagréable envers Felicity. Cette dernière était même plutôt la raison pour laquelle, leur relation n’était jamais allée au-delà des simples « salutations ». Sara lui paraissait donc au Top One, de toutes les filles de leur classe pouvant potentiellement se lier d’amitié avec Felicity, voir de toutes les occupantes du collège tout entier, si l’on mettait de coté le pan professoral. Aussi reporta-t-il tous ses espoirs sur son amie qu’il rejoignit aussitôt.

\- Sara, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?  
\- À savoir ? Je te préviens tout de suite, je ne fais rien d’illégal ou de tordu pour toi...  
\- Rassure-toi, ce sera sans danger. J’ai vu Felicity s’enfuir aux toilettes après une altercation avec d’autres filles. Tu pourrais aller voir si tout va bien pour elle.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Soupirant, il savait qu’il devrait abattre un peu de ses cartes, s’il voulait qu’elle l’aide.

\- On est devenu en quelque sorte amis, elle et moi. Alors si je pouvais, j’irais la voir moi-même. Mais comme tu le sais très bien, ma dernière escapade dans les toilettes féminines s’est suffisamment mal terminée pour qu’on me prévienne très précisément à l’avance qu’à la moindre redite, je serais viré sans autre forme de procès. Peu importe le poids financier de mes parents...

Amusée, Sara put le lui accorder. Tout le collège était informé des affres d’Oliver Queen dans cet établissement ! Aussi, effectivement, n’était-il pas le mieux placé pour aller voir ce qu’il en était. Et par principe, cela l’ennuyait aussi de voir l’adolescente si réservée et renfermée se faire si souvent malmenée par ces crétines du club des pom-pom girl.

\- Ok. Je vais voir ce qu’il en est.  
\- Merci.

À cela, elle se rendit aux toilettes. Dans un premier temps, elle crut que Felicity en était déjà partie. Mais en tendant l’oreille, elle repéra un léger reniflement. La gamine était futée, étant clairement montée sur un siège, pour que ses pieds ne soient pas vus du bas des portes.

Frappant doucement à celle de la cabine occupée, Sara la repoussa légèrement, vraiment surprise de la découvrir non verrouillée.

\- Hé !

La voyant s’essuyer rapidement les joues de toute trace de larmes, un masque d’indifférence y prit aussitôt place.

\- Tout va bien, Felicity ?  
\- Très bien, merci.

Et aussitôt dit, elle se fraya un passage pour sortir des lieux et se rendre à leur prochain cours. Sortant à son tour, Sara fut aussitôt rejointe d’Oliver.

\- Alors ?  
\- Pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu’Alice avait fui le terrier.  
\- Alice ?  
\- Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Je trouve que ça lui convient bien.

Dépité, c’est comme le reste de ses camarades qu’il rejoignit à son tour les rangs pour le prochain cours. Sachant combien Felicity pouvait se rendre invisible entre chaque, Oliver ne doutait pas qu’il lui faudrait attendre la fin de journée pour se rassurer sur son état.

ARROW

Patientant comme à l’habitude devant le gymnase, les mains dans les poches, Oliver su à son arrivée qu’il n’arriverait à rien s’il lui parlait tout de suite de son altercation du matin. Aussi se contenta-t-il de lui donner le menu du soir.

\- Raisa s’est surpassé aujourd’hui. Tu vas adorer.

Lui-même surpris de se découvrir littéralement babiller, il ne cessa de tout leur court voyage de discuter de tout et de rien, avant de monter chez Felicity y débuter tranquillement ses exercices pour la laisser dîner tranquille.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle termina finalement la dernière boîte ayant contenu pour dessert une part de tarte au citron - Oliver sachant combien elle l’aimait particulièrement - qu’elle brisa enfin son silence.

\- Merci.  
\- Je t’en prie. Raisa sera contente que tu aies apprécié sa cuisine.  
\- Non. Enfin, si. Merci pour ce délicieux repas. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça.  
\- Je sais.

S’étant tourné de moitié pour l’observer, il prit bien garde de ne pas l’approcher ou la toucher. Il avait bien compris que tout rapprochement physique était devenu compliqué depuis le dernier week-end.

\- Comment ça va, pour toi ?

Au hochement d’épaules obtenu pour tout retour, Oliver fut presque choqué. C’était peut-être bien la première fois qu’elle ne dégageait pas son éternel enthousiasme. Peut-être que l’attente des résultats de ses entretiens au MIT jouait aussi sur son moral. Préférant rester sur l’unique problème qu’il était en capacité de résoudre, Oliver évoqua l’incident du matin.

\- Tu sais. Si cela devient trop difficile à l’école... Un mot, un seul, et je m’occupe de ces filles. Si je n’ai rien fait jusqu’ici, c’est juste, car tu me semblais du genre à vouloir traiter tes problèmes toute seule.  
\- Et tu as eu raison.  
\- Alors qu’est-ce qui a changé ? Tu ne semblais pas si... incertaine à la rentrée.

Ne la voyant toujours pas prête à s’ouvrir, il tenta une hypothèse.

\- Cela à avoir avec l’incident au Diner ?

La négation absente, Oliver savait avoir la bonne piste.

\- Quand nous nous sommes parlé dehors, tu m’as dit que l’homme à la bouteille t’avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Les amants de ta mère un peu trop excités et un jeune surveillant au foyer.

La voyant se tendre de tout son corps, Oliver poursuivit avec plus de douceur.

\- Je sais que je suis mal placé pour te dire ça. Mais parler aide parfois. Et je suis sûre que tu n’as pas eu beaucoup d’opportunité pour te confier ces dernières années.  
\- Et en quoi cela pourrait bien t’intéresser ? lui rétorqua-t-elle avec virulence.  
\- Felicity... soupira-t-il.

Tachant de rester à sa place, il n’en manqua pas moins de se tourner complètement pour lui faire face, toujours assis sur la chaise à roulette. Alors, tout doucement, comme on approche un animal sauvage, il lui prit les mains pour les lui presser tout doucement.

\- Des fois que cela ne paraît pas évident, tu comptes pour moi. Si en premier lieu, je t’ai juste considérée comme ma tutrice. À présent, j’estime que tu es devenue une amie. Une très bonne amie.  
\- Je...  
\- Que s’est-il vraiment passé au foyer ?

Voyant poindre les premières larmes, Oliver n’en changea pas moins d’avis. Quels que soient les souvenirs que l’incident du Diner avait remonté... Clairement, il fallait que ça sorte.

\- Je suis là.

Croisant son regard au sien, la raison de Felicity vacilla. Pouvait-elle vraiment se confier ainsi à lui ? Que se passerait-il s’il venait à en parler aux autres ? Sa vie était déjà un enfer, elle ne souhaitait pas ajouter au harcèlement quotidien, l’humiliation publique qui ne manquerait pas une fois l’affaire révélée.

\- Je n’en parlerais jamais, Felicity. Tu as ma parole.  
\- Je...

Trouvant son courage à la tenue ferme de ses mains, la jeune fille souffla longuement avant de se jeter dans l’abîme de son pire cauchemar.

\- ... Quand j’ai eu 15ans, il y eut une soirée au sein du foyer. Des ados avaient soudoyé les plus jeunes surveillants pour faire entrer de l’alcool - de la bière principalement... Il y en avait tant... L’un des hommes devant s’occuper de nous, un jeune de 20 ans assigné aux petites tâches, comme superviser le ménage... Il est venu me chercher pour m’inciter à aller rejoindre la fête. Je ne voulais pas. J’ai refusé. Mais il a insisté... Et puis... quand j’ai toujours refusé, il a commencé à se rapprocher, me toucher... Je... Il avait une bouteille avec lui. J’ai commencé à paniquer, croyant qu’il allait me frapper comme certains copains de ma mère. Mais à me voir reculer et crier, il s’est agacé et m’a violemment repoussé contre l’un des lits. Alors... Alors, il a dit que si c’était ça que je cherchais, je n’avais eu qu’à demander plus tôt... qu’il allait me satisfaire, qu’il...

N’en pouvant plus, Felicity éclata en sanglots.

\- Il.... Il... Il a déchiré mon haut, et puis...  
\- C’est ok, Felicity. C’est OK.

Voulant s’approcher pour la réconforter, la première réaction de Felicity fut de le repousser vivement, le frapper au torse, lui hurler dessus de reculer. Mais ne cédant pas, ses coups se firent moins brutaux, ses dégagements moins efficaces, jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, elle se trouve calée contre son torse et y pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Il m’a violé, Oliver.... Encore et encore... Et ça faisait tellement mal. Il m’a volé la seule chose que je possédais. Il m’a enlevé toute chance de découvrir un jour l’amour. Jamais personne ne voudra de moi après ça. Jamais personne ne me touchera... Je m’y refuse.  
\- Je comprends... Je comprends.... chutttt.... C’est du passé... C’est terminé...

Oliver savait bien que cela n’était pas si simple, mais que pouvait-il lui dire ? Si lui avait perdu sa virginité sur la plage arrière de sa voiture avec une Laurel des plus consentantes, elle se l’était faite arrachée par un viol atroce. Supposant que le mieux était encore de lui permettre de finir de vider son sac, il la questionna sur la suite.

\- Ont-ils pu l’arrêter ? Le condamner ?

Reniflant dans son giron sans s’en extraire, elle le lui confirma.

\- Il était tellement saoul qu’il n’avait pas même quitté le foyer quand il en a eu fini. Quand les autres filles retournèrent dans la chambre, l’une d’elles a appelé les secours. La police est venue me voir à l’hôpital et suite à mon témoignage ils l’ont arrêté.

Se redressant finalement, elle essuya de rage ses larmes, avant de poursuivre.

\- Il a bien tenté de dire que j’avais aussi bu et que j’étais celle qui l’avait incité à coucher avec moi. Mais l’hôpital m’ayant fait une prise de sang, ils eurent la preuve que je n’avais ni bu d’alcool ni pris de drogue. Et... les blessures en moi... Un médecin a certifié que je n’avais pas pu être consentante.

Oliver avait des envies de meurtre.

\- Où est-il à présent ?  
\- Il a pris trois ans.... Juste trois petites années... au regard de son jeune âge et de l’influence de l’alcool.

Si peu. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Ce type serait sorti avant même qu’elle ait terminé ses études. En quoi cela pouvait-il lui rendre justice ?

\- Et le second juge... Quand j’ai demandé mon émancipation. Il a osé dire que je le faisais uniquement pour accéder plus rapidement à la compensation financière.  
\- La compensation ?  
\- 50.000 $ versés par le fond des victimes et bloqués jusqu’à ma majorité. Comme si cela pouvait effacer quoi que ce soit ! Comme si j’avais besoin d’un rappel de ce qui était arrivé ! Quelle femme pourrait accepter ce qui n’est rien de moins que la tarification de son agression ? Je n’en voulais pas. Mais mon avocate m’a convaincu d’accepter. Et alors ce juge qui m’accuse de tout faire pour l’avoir au plus tôt...  
\- C’est pourquoi tu ne les as pas utilisés pour vivre plus décemment ?  
\- Jamais ! Jamais je n’accepterais cet argent sale !  
\- Ok. Ok... Qu’en as-tu fait dans ce cas ?  
\- Je les ai placés sur un compte d’épargne bloqué. Je n’aurais pas à m’en soucier avant les dix prochaines années.  
\- Bien.

L’espace d’un instant, il avait eu peur qu’elle s’en soit débarrassée via un quelconque don à une association. Pas que cela aurait été mal. Mais en tant qu’orpheline dénuée de toute possession, au moins avait-elle toujours moyen de récupérer cet argent si elle en avait le besoin vital. Ce type de placement n’étant réellement bloqué que si vous en attendiez des intérêts.

Cette jeune femme était tellement courageuse et forte malgré l’adversité. Se rapprochant à nouveau d’elle, il s’enquit de s’asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit. D’abord pour accoler son épaule à l’une des siennes. Puis tout doucement, il se saisit de sa main la plus proche, la serra, avant de la guider vers lui. Et à nouveau - enfin - il l’avait dans ses bras, ainsi apte à la consoler. Acte si dérisoire face à l’horreur de sa révélation.

\- Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Je n’en parlerais à personne. Jamais. Mais tu dois savoir que tu ne risques rien à l’école. Aussi pestes les filles puissent-elles être et aussi con les mecs puissent-il s’y montrer, il n’y a jamais eu de tels actes dans notre bahut. Le pire des incidents est arrivé, il y a un an, quand un garçon s’est faufilé dans les toilettes des filles pour un pari. Pas même pour voir quoi que ce soit, crois-le bien ! Il devait juste prendre en photo le distributeur de tampons... Comme je disais... les mecs y sont cons, très cons. Mais pas au point d’agresser leurs camarades de classe.  
\- Je sais que c’était toi.  
\- Pas mon meilleur exploit, disons-le bien. répondit-il amusé.

Après un instant de silence partagé, Felicity osa le rompre de sa voix fragile.

\- Je sais que tout le monde n’est pas un agresseur en puissance. Mais depuis ce type au Diner... Je le vois partout. Et avec ces filles qui ne cessaient de me prendre la tête avec mes tenues vestimentaires... Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien faire à leur vie ce que je porte au quotidien ? Quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai un peu manqué de sommeil ces derniers jours. Mais tout va bien. Tu n’as pas à t’en soucier.  
\- Oh si je m’en soucie. Mais je sais que tout ira bien. Car je ne connais personne au monde qui soit aussi forte que toi.  
\- Ce n’est pas vrai.  
\- Oh que si !

L’embrassant très prudemment sur le front, il serra un peu plus fort son étreinte avant de s’éloigner d’elle, désireux de ne surtout pas la mettre mal à l’aise.

\- Et tu sais quoi d’autre ? Il y a des gens qui aimeraient vraiment se lier d’amitié avec toi, si tu leur laissais une chance. Tout le monde ne veut pas te faire du mal. Regarde-moi ! Crétin, mais finalement pas si mauvais. Non ?

La voyant sourire, clairement amusée de ses pitreries, Oliver sut qu’il avait gagné.

S’il ne parla jamais de son secret à personne du reste de sa vie, Oliver ne manqua toutefois pas dès le lendemain matin d’insister auprès de Sara pour qu’elle retente une approche avec Felicity. Bien que sceptique, Sara accepta de lui laisser une seconde chance, lui proposant à la pause déjeuner de manger avec elle. Et au grand étonnement des deux jeunes femmes, Felicity accepta. Dès lors, un vrai changement dans la vie de cette dernière s’opéra bien malgré elle.

À suivre  
mimi yuy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous l’aurez compris. Après l’influence fine de Felicity sur Oliver, c'est à présent l'influence du monde d'Oliver qui va doucement s’étendre sur Felicity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On va accélérer un petit peu dans l’avancement de l’année scolaire, car comme précédemment indiqué, on ne va pas y passer la fic entière. ^_- Une partie qui va aussi vous en donner enfin un peu plus du côté d’Oliver. En espérant que cela plaira.

Le samedi précédant les congés de fin d’année, Oliver organisa avec le patron du Diner que Felicity et lui-même puissent quitter leur poste deux heures plus tôt. Ne lui ayant pas demandé son avis, il craignait qu’elle le lui reproche. Aussi s’était-il bien assuré que ces deux heures manquantes lui soient toutefois réglées en piochant sur sa paie à lui. Fière comme elle l’était, il doutait qu’elle accepte si facilement. Mais qui ne tentait rien...

Si Felicity n’était toujours pas à l’aise avec Tommy, avec qui elle n’avait surtout jamais vraiment parlé ou passé du temps. En l’espace de deux semaines, il en était devenu tout autre avec Sara. Aussi, s’était-il lié avec cette dernière pour lui organiser une nano « soirée de Noël surprise » avant que l’un et l’autre ne quittent Starling pour toute la période des fêtes. Lui partait à Hawaï avec sa mère et sa sœur. Tandis que les Lance se rendaient à Coast City dans la famille de madame Lance. Ce samedi soir serait donc la dernière fois de l’année qu’ils la verraient. À ce constat, Oliver avait le sentiment cruel de l’abandonner toute seule pour deux longues semaines, avec pour unique distraction un travail saisonnier dans un magasin de jouets.

Quand le patron indiqua, comme convenu, à Felicity qu’elle en avait terminé pour la soirée deux heures avant la fermeture. C’est finalement plus émue qu’en colère qu’elle les laissa tous deux la pousser à s’installer sur l’une des banquettes en skaï rouge, devant une magnifique bûche au chocolat couverte d’une multitude de champignons en meringue.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
\- Une bûche de Noël. Tu n’en as jamais eu ? demanda prudemment, Oliver.  
\- Je... Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de vous le dire. Mais ma mère était juive. Alors... J’imagine que je le suis aussi, même si je n’ai jamais été pratiquante.  
\- Dans ce cas, c’est une bûche d’Hanouka ! Ainsi que notre célébration pour ta réussite aux sélections du MIT ! acta avec vivacité, une Sara pleine d’énergie qui venait de les rejoindre.

Ce n’était pas comme si Oliver, ou depuis très récemment Sara, aient jamais douté qu’elle puisse rater ces sélections. À force de la côtoyer, tous deux avaient bien conscience qu’en plus de beaucoup de travail personnel, Felicity avait surtout des facilités folles avec les études. S’ils ignoraient tout de son QI, il n’y avait aucun doute pour personne que la jeune fille était avant tout un véritable génie, dans le sens littéral du terme.

\- Ok. Merci.

Alors, sans attendre plus longtemps, bien trop impatiente de découvrir sa réaction, Sara lui tendit un paquet.

\- L’heure des cadeaux !!  
\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais il ne fallait pas. Je n’ai rien pour vous et... Non, je ne peux pas... commença à paniquer Felicity.  
\- Ce n’est vraiment rien. Je t’en prie, accepte-les.

En guise de « vraiment rien », Felicity trouva dans la poche en papier offerte par Sara, une magnifique robe rouge.

\- Je suis certaine que cela se mariera parfaitement avec tes cheveux noirs.  
\- Je... merci.

Depuis son agression au foyer, elle n’avait plus jamais porté autre chose que des pantalons et vêtements sombres. Elle n’imaginait pas une seconde pour quelle circonstance, elle pourrait bien enfiler cette si jolie robe. Quel gâchis d’avoir ainsi dépensé de l’argent pour rien !

\- Hé ! l’interpella Sara. Soyons bien d’accord, ce n’est pas pour aller au collège. Mais peut-être que prochainement, tu auras l’occasion d’en avoir besoin ?  
\- Peut-être...  
\- À moi ! coupa court Oliver, sachant bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Felicity mit bien plus de temps à déballer son cadeau. Pas qu’il ait été bien gros. Mais quand elle le découvrit, voir son sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres de surprise et joie mêlée le conforta dans son choix.

\- Merci.  
\- Je t’en prie. Peut-être que nous pourrons ainsi garder le contact durant ces vacances ?

La voyant se mordre fermement les lèvres - devant fortement douter du bien fait d’accepter ce présent qu’était le téléphone portable qu’elle tenait entre ses mains - Oliver redouta son verdict. Sachant combien elle détesterait quoi que ce soit d’ostentatoire, il avait bien pris garde de ne pas acheter le dernier cri ou plus coûteux. Juste un portable dit « jetable » fonctionnant avec des cartes prépayées qu’il avait ajoutées au cadeau. De quoi tenir au moins un an, l’idée n’étant pas de la contraindre avec un abonnement.

\- Merci à tous les deux. J’aimerais vous les refuser. Mais je sais combien il serait impoli et vexant que je le fasse. Aussi, je vous en remercie vraiment sincèrement. Merci.  
\- Ce n’est rien, Felicity. T’inquiètes pas. coupa court Sara, pour effacer tout gène entre eux.  
\- Ok... Je... Oliver et moi devrions reprendre le travail, et...  
\- Tu as fini ta journée Felicity.  
\- Je comprends que vous avez organisé ça avec l’aval du boss, mais...  
\- ...mais c’est non négociable. ajouta ce dernier qui passait juste derrière elle, avec la dernière commande à servir. Et pas la peine de paniquer pour ton salaire, gamine. Considère que ces deux heures de liberté sont mon cadeau de Noël à moi.  
\- Je... Merci beaucoup, monsieur.  
\- Aller ! Mangez votre gâteau et sortez d’ici les mômes.

Ne se faisant pas prier pour s’exécuter, ils dévorèrent sans mal à trois la bûche apportée, avant de sortir profiter de l’air frais de cette fin d’automne. Ils finirent alors la nuit sur des balançoires du parc de la ville, après en avoir fait le mur.

\- On ne devrait pas être ici. insista Felicity, tout en se laissant bercer par un rythme doux.  
\- Aller ! Il faut apprendre à vivre dangereusement ! N’est-ce pas agréable ? la contrat aussitôt Sara.

Si Oliver n’avait rien ajouté, pour une fois qu’il n’était pas à l’origine de cette « aventure » 100% due à l’impétueuse Sara. Voir Felicity rire et sourire à se laisser tanguer dans la nuit noire, l’empli de joie. C’est à cet instant précis qu’il réalisa que depuis leur rencontre, il y avait plus que de l’amitié qui était née de leur relation. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il ressentait bien plus pour elle. Et étrangement, cela ne lui faisait pas même peur.

Passé une petite heure de folie, ils rentrèrent finalement tous sagement chez eux, Oliver et Sara déposant d’abord Felicity jusqu’à sa porte pour s’assurer que rien n’irait rompre cette parfaite soirée pour elle.

Oliver était à son tour chez lui depuis peu, quand il entendit son téléphone sonner. Surpris par l’heure tardive, il s’enquit de lire qui venait ainsi de le contacter pour découvrir un premier SMS de Felicity. [Merci à vous deux pour cette merveilleuse soirée. F.] Si le message ne lui était pas seulement destiné, il suffit amplement à lui offrir une nuit bienheureuse.

ARROW

Oliver passant chaque soir de semaine à étudier depuis le début de l’année scolaire, nouvellement chaque samedi à travailler au Diner du centre-ville, et ses dimanches en famille, son absence caractérisée à toutes les soirées et sortie de groupe ne manqua pas de se faire remarquer par ses amis.

S’il n’avait cure de la déception notable de tous les pique-assiettes l’entourant habituellement. Il devait quand même admettre que sa relation avec Tommy et Laurel en souffrait clairement. Pour dire, il en venait à côtoyer plus souvent Sara, qui ayant elle-même pris du recul sur ses anciennes fréquentations, ne traînait plus qu’avec Felicity. Lui n’avait jamais douté que ces deux là étaient faites pour s’entendre. Aussi voyait il satisfait se tisser ce lien d’amitié qu’il espérait pour les deux filles devenir aussi durable et sincère que ce qu’il partageait avec Tommy depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Sauf que sa nouvelle décision n’allait pas tarder à mettre à mal cette amitié de toujours.

C’est à la fin février, à une semaine de leurs congés d’hiver, que ni Tommy ni Laurel ne comprirent pourquoi Oliver refusa de participer à leur voyage annuel au ski. Cela faisait deux ans qu’une bonne part de leur classe profitait ainsi de ces congés, libérés de toute présence parentale au sein du domaine que les Merlyn possédaient dans le Vermont. Le leur annoncer dans le vestibule du manoir des Queen, alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à en partir après y avoir brunché ce dimanche midi, n’était aussi peut-être pas la meilleure des idées.

\- Désolé. Mais comme je viens de vous le dire, je ne partirais pas cette année.  
\- T’es fou ? Y’a un DJ génial qui fera toutes les soirées et… répliqua aussitôt Tommy  
\- ...et ce sera sans moi.

Même s’il savait que Felicity occuperait toutes ces vacances à passer différents concours et monter nombre de dossiers pour solliciter toutes les fondations octroyant des bourses pour le MIT. Lui désirait la soutenir de son mieux et jouer au besoin les taxis, si elle obtenait comme espéré quelques entretiens de dernière minute.

Laurel n’étant plus dupe de ce qu’il advenait avec lui, ayant tout découvert depuis leur retour des congés de Noël. Elle l’affronta aussitôt.

\- Tu vas passer ces deux semaines avec ta souillon ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ne mens pas. Cela fait des mois que tout le monde peut te voir chaque samedi avec elle dans ce Diner. Ma mère t’a aussi croisé en voiture un soir de semaine où tu la raccompagnais. Sauf que tu ne l’as pas juste déposé. Tu es monté chez elle sans en redescendre aussitôt.  
\- A-t-elle chronométré ma présence chez elle aussi ? Dinah n’a vraiment rien d’autre à faire ? Pour ton information, Felicity me donne des cours du soir. Seule et unique raison de l’amélioration aussi subite que miraculeuse de mes notes ! Quant aux samedis, je travaille avec elle dans ce resto où nous traînons parfois.  
\- Tu veux rire ? Tu bosses ? Pourquoi ? Tu as des milliards ! s’agaça Laurel.  
\- Peut-être vivre une vraie vie. Et l’argent dont tu parles est à ma mère.  
\- Certes, mais cela ne t’empêche pas de pouvoir en profiter à loisir et savoir que tu en hériteras bien assez vite, mon pote. ponctua Tommy.  
\- Quoi qu’il en soit, je veux que tu la quittes. exigea Laurel.  
\- Felicity ?  
\- Oui. Ce n’est pas normal que mon petit ami, avec qui je n’ai plus rien partagé depuis cet été, traîne si souvent avec une autre. Je n’ai déjà été que trop patiente la concernant.  
\- Il est hors de question pour moi de stopper ce tutorat.  
\- S’il n’y a que ça, je peux te faire cours, si tu le souhaites.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu’elle fait pour moi.  
\- Et tu oses me le dire en face ?  
\- Oh... ça devient intéressant là ! en ajouta Tommy.  
\- Arrêtez, vous deux ! Il ne s’est jamais rien passé entre nous.  
\- Sur qu’une oie blanche comme elle… Elle n’a jamais dû voir le loup.

Sachant combien cruelle était cette remarque de par la violence dont son amie avait souffert un an plus tôt, Oliver ne put le laisser passer.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, Laurel !  
\- Ça s’arrêtera quand tu cesseras de la voir.  
\- J’ai déjà dit non.  
\- C’est elle ou moi, Oliver !  
\- Alors c’est elle que je choisis.  
\- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas !

Soupirant à en fendre l’âme, Oliver sut qu’il devait enfin assumer la situation. Cela faisait des mois qu’il repoussait le moment par simple lâcheté. Sauf qu’à trop attendre, il laissait Laurel dans l’ignorance de ses vrais sentiments. Ou en l’occurrence de leur absence, la concernant. Bien sûr, il avait eu à son encontre du désir et une appétence pour son corps féminin couplé à l’impatience de pouvoir s’initier au sexe. Mais elle n’avait jamais été qu’un coup d’un soir présenté par sa mère qu’il gardait à ses côtés par pure simplicité depuis déjà trop d’années.

Remerciant Tommy qui s’échappait pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité pour une discussion qui ne serait pas heureuse, Oliver s’assit sur les marches de son escalier.

\- Laurel. Tu ne peux pas ne pas l’avoir compris depuis le temps. On n’est rien l’un pour l’autre. On ne partage rien. Aucun point commun, aucune activité commune. Je m’exaspère de ce que tu aimes... Comme tu détestes tout ce que je suis.  
\- C’est faux ! Je t’aime.  
\- Tu veux me changer.  
\- Bien sûr. Je veux le mieux pour toi, pour nous...  
\- Si tu m’aimais vraiment, tu ne voudrais rien changer.  
\- Écoutes. Tu veux t’encanailler avec la vierge ? Ok. Vas-y. Je te laisse toute liberté. Mais on ne se quitte pas.

Riant de dépit, Oliver n’en revenait pas. Ils n’étaient pas même encore majeurs... avec le reste de leur vie devant eux. Et elle était déjà à ce point attaché à rester à son bras qu’elle acceptait qu’il ait quoi ? Des incartades ?

\- T’es sérieuse ?  
\- Très. Je n’ai pas investi autant de temps sur toi pour tout abandonner pour une passade temporaire. Ma mère et la tienne m’ont bien prévenue que ce serait toujours ainsi avec les hommes de pouvoir…

N’appréciant pas comment la discussion tournait, Oliver vu rouge.

\- Homme de pouvoir ? Voilà tout ce que je suis finalement pour toi ? En gros, peu importe ce que je fais, tant que je t’épouse que tu puisses jouir de mon nom et de mon argent ?  
\- Ne réagit pas comme si tu ne découvrais que maintenant que nos mères ont déjà prévu notre mariage depuis bien avant qu’on se côtoie.

Sans voix à ce qui s’avérait, hélas si, une découverte, Oliver n’en sut que mieux quelle décision prendre.

\- Peu m’importe ce que nos mères pensent ou attendent. C’en est fini entre nous, Laurel. Je ne t’aime pas. Aussi restons-en là.  
\- Alors c’est tout ? Après plus de deux ans, c’est terminé ?  
\- Il y a une fin à tout.  
\- Tu reviendras la queue entre les jambes quand ta mère apprendra ce que tu viens de faire !

ARROW

Ce soir-là, l’errance d’Oliver le mena chez Felicity qui tout juste rentrée de son travail, lui ouvrit grand sa porte. Alors au creux de ses bras, pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleura, pleura et pleura tout son saoul, avant de s’endormir - Felicity au creux de ses bras, tel un doudou qu’il n’avait plus possédé depuis ses 6 ans.

Quand au petit matin il se réveilla, conscient d’avoir découché - pas que ce soit une totale nouveauté, le concernant - il réalisa surtout avoir surréagi à sa découverte. Quel homme digne de ce nom s’effondrait comme une merde pour pareille broutille, dans les bras d’une jeune femme qui n’avait rien de moins que vaincu l’Enfer ?

\- Je suis désolé. murmura-t-il, ignorant que son hôte était elle-même déjà réveillée.  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- Venir pleurer ici pour des conneries de gosses de riches, quand tu as dû affronter tant de choses toute seule. Je...  
\- Hé !

L’obligeant vivement à se détacher d’elle pour lui faire face, Felicity se fit sérieuse.

\- Effectivement, rien n’est comparable, Oliver. Mais sois sûr que moi, je suis touchée quand tu souffres. Peu en importe la raison !  
\- Je suis touché quand tu souffres, Felicity.

Partageant bien plus qu’un millier de mots et confessions dans leur regard partagé à cet instant, tous deux se sentirent soudainement plus forts à deux qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été seuls.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Pour Laurel, je veux dire.  
\- Oui. Je ne sais même plus aujourd’hui pourquoi nous étions ensemble. Je crois qu’un jour elle est venue manger à la maison et ma mère a dû faire une remarque comme quoi nous irions bien ensemble. Depuis, elle m’a toujours suivi se présentant comme ma petite amie. Et... je ne vais pas dire que je n’en ai pas profité à l’arrière de ma voiture… Mais jamais je ne l’ai courtisé ou désiré avant qu’on soit ensemble…  
\- Un mariage arrangé, en somme.  
\- Avec du recul, c’est bien à quoi cela ressemble.  
\- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?  
\- Je vais bosser toutes ces vacances. De sorte à m’assurer que j’ai mon diplôme. Après quoi, je quitterais ma mère.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Ne prends pas de décision trop hâtive. Me voir vivre seule peut paraître attrayant. Mais crois-moi, cela ne l’est pas tant que ça…  
\- Oh, je sais. Mais je ne peux plus la supporter. Elle ne cesse de remettre sur le tapis l’importance que j’aille travailler à QC, sans à aucun instant, chercher à savoir ce que je souhaite faire.  
\- Et que veux-tu faire, Oliver ?  
\- Avoir la liberté de choisir ? Et une bonne amie m’a dit un jour que la connaissance était la liberté. Alors plutôt qu’un geste irréfléchi me poussant à quitter le domicile familial à mes 18 ans, je fais le choix d’attendre d’avoir mon diplôme. Contrairement à toi, je sais que je n’aurais jamais la capacité à financer seul les derniers mois de l’année scolaire.  
\- C’est un bon choix.  
\- J’ai appris de la meilleure.  
\- Idiot.

Apaisé, il s’apprêtait à se recoucher dans le minuscule lit partagé, aucun d’eux n’ayant jamais eu l’occasion de se défaire du moindre vêtement permettant d’apporter une once d’indécence à leur situation. Mais l’heure avançant, Felicity le poussa à se lever.

\- Non, monsieur. Tu dois rentrer chez toi, te doucher et te changer pour arriver à l’heure au collège.  
\- Ok.

Il n’en avait vraiment aucune envie, mais la voix de la raison ne pouvait être niée.

De retour au manoir, sans réelle surprise, Oliver croisa à la table du petit déjeuner, sa mère déjà informée de sa rupture avec Laurel.

\- Peut-on savoir ce que tu as encore fait ? La seule bonne chose dans ta vie et tu t’en débarrasses pour une passade ?  
\- La passade est une jeune femme adorable qui m’a permis de sauver mon année scolaire. Ce n’est pas ma petite amie, mais ma tutrice. Quant à Laurel, je la quitte, car je ne l’aime pas. Et qu’il n’est bon, ni pour elle ni pour moi, de poursuivre plus longtemps cette mascarade.  
\- Parce que tu crois que les gens de notre statut peuvent se permettre de se marier avec l’amour de leur vie ? Nous ne sommes pas dans un roman de gare !  
\- Peu importe. Je dois aller me changer. J’ai cours dans une heure.  
\- Je te préviens Oliver. À son retour de vacances, je m’attends à ce que vous soyez de nouveau ensemble !  
\- Ou alors quoi ?  
\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir !

À suivre.  
mimi yuy


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre un peu court, Moira entre en scène. Je ne cache pas avoir particulièrement aimé écrire sa confrontation avec Quentin Lance. ^-^ N’oublions pas que ses motivations restent celles d’une mère exigeante qui a été élevée dans cette idée que les gens riches doivent rester entre soi et/ou choisir le meilleur parti pour leur enfant, pour le bien de la Famille avec un grand F.

Quand au retour des sœurs Lance et de Tommy de leur séjour au ski, Moira comprit que malgré toutes ses pressions, son fils ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision de rompre avec Laurel. La mère en colère décida de prendre les choses en main, désireuse d’éliminer définitivement celle qui avait une si mauvaise influence sur son fils.

Il avait parlé d’une camarade de classe lui faisant du tutorat chez elle. De ce qu’elle avait pu tirer comme information d’une Dinah Lance, tout aussi excédée par la situation, cette jeune femme vivait seule... À n’en pas douter une majeure et donc redoublante. Sachant dès lors comment facilement contrer leur relation, elle n’attendit pas plus pour se rendre au commissariat voir le père de la principale victime de tout cela : le lieutenant de police Quentin Lance.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Moira ?  
\- Je voudrais porter plainte pour détournement de mineur, Quentin.  
\- Quelqu’un s’en est-il pris à Théa ? Vous avez son identité ?

En tant que père de deux filles, Quentin ne pouvait imaginer quiconque toucher à la si douce et pétillante Théa. Dieu leur en préserve, il espérait que rien de grave ne soit encore arrivé.

\- Ce n’est pas pour Théa.  
\- Oh. Alors qui ?  
\- Oliver.  
\- Oli... Sérieux ?

Dans quoi le gamin s’était-il encore fichu. Il avait déjà suffisamment entendu pleurer Laurel chez lui. Même si dans les faits, le garçon avait pris des points dans son camp en cessant de sortir sa fille.

\- Bien. Je vous écoute. Qui aurait abusé d’Oliver, Moira.  
\- Une femme de son entourage. Elle lui donnerait des cours du soir chez elle depuis la rentrée de septembre. Et... je ne doute pas que cela implique plus que de simples cours.  
\- Je vois. Vous avez son identité ?  
\- Mlle Smoack.  
\- Vous voulez dire Felicity Smoack ? La jeune fille qui a rejoint la classe de nos enfants cette année ?  
\- Oui. Vous l’avez déjà rencontré ?  
\- Malheureusement, oui. Et bien avant que Sara ne cesse de m’en parler.  
\- Alors vous ne devriez avoir aucun mal à la trouver.  
\- Moira... Sérieusement, je pense qu’il y a un malentendu, ici. Est-ce Oliver qui s’est plaint du comportement de Miss Smoack à son égard ?  
\- Non. C’est moi qui protège mon fils d’une influence extérieure nuisible.  
\- Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous faites fausse route !  
\- Je ne crois pas, non. insista Moira campant sur ses positions.  
\- Quoi qu’il en soit, je ne peux rien pour vous. Cette jeune fille adorable n’ayant encore que 16 ans, s’il devait y avoir détournement, la faute serait imputée à Oliver dans moins d’un mois, une fois qu’il sera lui majeur. Mais en l’occurrence, la justice ne peut poursuivre un jeune adulte pour une relation débutée quand il était lui-même mineur, pour peu qu’ils puissent prouver leur relation consentante préalable. Ce qui aux dires des pleurs de ma fille ces trois dernières semaines, est pour moi un fait avéré.  
\- Seize ans ? Comment pourrait-elle être dans leur classe ? Vous vous faites abuser !  
\- C’est un petit génie ayant de l’avance et une bourse sociale lui permettant de finir son cursus dans un bon établissement. Il n’y a rien que du bon dans cette jeune fille qui a déjà bien trop souffert pour qu’on lui en ajoute. Alors, ne me faites pas plus perdre mon temps. Je comprends qu’avec Dinah vous êtes frustrées que nos enfants aient stoppé leur relation. Mais maudire sur une adolescente innocente pour les faire revenir ensemble ne mènera à rien de plus qu’un rejet de votre fils. Croyez-moi, vous ne gagnerez rien à vouloir l’éloigner de celle qu’il a enfin choisie de lui-même.  
\- Avec ou sans votre aide, je peux vous assurer que notre fortune familiale n’ira jamais dans les mains d’une telle pouilleuse.  
\- Et là est votre problème, pas le mien. Au revoir, Moira.

Agacée de s’être fait rabrouer par manque d’informations fiables, Moira décida de creuser plus en profondeur les origines de cette gamine venue mettre à sac l’avenir tout tracé de son fils. Si elle était bien à l’origine de ses progrès scolaires, elle n’en avait pas moins mis trop d’idées rebelles dans son crâne de mâle en rut. Comme son père, il n’était pas fichu de penser avec son cerveau pour l’avenir de la famille, mais agissait en égoïste à ne penser qu’avec sa b...

ARROW

Bien que le second trimestre se termina sous tension familiale, au sein du manoir Queen, Oliver eut pour sa part la joie et non moins d’autosatisfaction, de se découvrir une moyenne globale à « B- » ! Il n’en revenait toujours pas, décryptant dans le calme de la chambre de Felicity son carnet de notes.

\- C’est merveilleux ! Encore un tout petit effort et tu seras assurés d’avoir ton diplôme ! lui promit-elle. Elle était elle-même si fière de lui, au regard du chemin parcouru.  
\- Je n’aurais rien réussi sans toi.  
\- J’ai juste montré la méthode. Cela n’a jamais été que le fruit de ton seul travail.

Pourquoi devait-elle être si humble ? Oliver savait pertinemment que sans son aide et ses conseils avisés, ou simplement son accueil quotidien dans cette chambre minuscule, il ne serait parvenu à rien. Dire qu’il devait sa reprise en main au défi qu’elle lui avait lancé des mois plus tôt. Cela lui paraissait déjà une éternité, tant les choses avaient changé depuis. Mais ce soir, il n’était pas le seul à pouvoir se satisfaire de ses efforts.

\- Je crois que les félicitations sont aussi de rigueur pour toi ! dit-il en pointant la lettre grande ouverte faussement délaissée sur le bureau.

Elle avait réussi ! Et pas moins qu’un exploit !

Une association caritative montée par un groupe de femmes d’affaires aux origines diverses avait pris Felicity et quatre autres jeunes filles sous leurs ailes, en leur offrant une bourse complète prenant en charge l’ensemble de trois années de scolarité au sein du prestigieux MIT de Boston. La seule « consigne » à respecter était qu’elles devraient assurer une moyenne minimale à chacun de leurs examens. Une future pression constante, bien sûr. Mais pour la jeune femme qui ne visait rien de moins que de devenir major de sa promotion, cela restait peu contraignant. Aussi n’avait-elle plus qu’à renvoyer son accord avant le 1er mai prochain pour être assurée de rejoindre l’Institut Technologique.  
.

Ainsi, le reste du mois de mars courut-il, suivi d’avril et des congés de Pâques !

À cette occasion, Oliver s’assura pouvoir profiter un peu plus de son amie. Maintenant qu’elle n’avait plus l’excuse de devoir préparer et passer mille et un tests d’aptitude pour obtenir le précieux sésame menant au MIT. Il avait su la convaincre de traîner avec lui chaque jour de la semaine pour sortir au cinéma, expérimenter de petits restos underground très loin du standing dont lui était habitué ou juste aller se promener en ville, finissant le plus souvent dans ces boutiques d’électronique qu’elle appréciait tant.  
Sous la pression d’un Tommy avide de côtoyer de plus près celle qui était à l’origine du vent glacial soufflant si fort du manoir Queen qu’ils sentaient la morsure du gel jusqu’à la résidence des Merlyn - Oliver avait dû céder et accepter à l’occasion que son meilleur ami les accompagne. Si à chaque fois, il s’assura que Sara soit aussi présente, en qualité de bouclier face aux hordes de questions de Tommy. Il s’avéra que cette précaution était bien inutile. Amusé même de constater combien acerbe et piquante Felicity s’était révélée devant lui, en dehors des carcans de leur collège. Oliver la retrouvait là comme lors de leurs premiers échanges. Une attitude qui n’était pas pour déplaire à un Tommy grand amateur de combat verbal.

Tout allait ainsi pour le mieux pour les deux jeunes gens, jusqu’à ce qu’un soir, alors qu’Oliver raccompagnait Felicity à sa porte, il l’embrassa... juste comme ça. Un geste naturel qu’il réalisa sans même y penser, apposant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un « au revoir » qui les gela tous deux.

\- Oliver… ?  
\- Je ne suis pas désolé, Felicity. Je ne l’ai peut-être pas fait totalement consciemment, mais je ne suis pas désolé.  
\- Moi non plus.

La voyant timide à observer ses chaussures, à ses mots, il en profita aussitôt pour l’embrasser enfin comme il l’avait rêvé depuis des semaines. Un baiser toujours superficiel, partagé entre leurs lèvres à peine entrouvertes... Mais qu’il fit durer un long moment et dans lequel il passa toute sa sincérité et sa tendresse. Alors il plongea ses yeux dans les limbes bleu clair de son amie, heureux de voir une légère rougeur sur ses pommettes en réponse à ce si simple échange.

\- Je t’aime, Felicity.  
\- Je…  
\- Tu n’as pas à y répondre. Mais je voulais que tu le saches. C’est quand j’ai compris mes sentiments pour toi à Noël dernier, quand nous étions sur les balançoires... que j’ai réalisé n’en avoir aucun pour Laurel. C’est en partie pour ça que je l’ai quitté. Et tu dois savoir que même avant notre rupture, cela faisait des mois que nous ne sortions plus vraiment ensemble. Plus important encore, nous n’avons plus fait… quoi que ce soit d’intime depuis l’été dernier.  
\- Tu n’as pas à te justifier, Oliver.  
\- Je sais. Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que tu occupes toutes mes pensées depuis notre rencontre dans ce gymnase...  
\- Oh... ok.  
\- Bonne nuit, mon cœur.  
\- Bonne nuit.

Un dernier baiser volé et Oliver la laissa rentrer chez elle avant qu’il ne s’engouffre dans sa voiture. C’est là, assis dans l’habitacle refermé de son cabriolet, qu’il réalisa ce qu’il venait de faire. Il en tremblait soudain d’avoir eu les tripes de lui dire les trois mots et de l’embrasser. Il n’en revenait surtout pas qu’elle ne l’ait pas aussitôt rejeté. Il l’aurait compris. Dieu qu’il aurait compris qu’elle ne puisse supporter qu’il la touche de la sorte, après tout ce qu’elle avait vécu. Mais voir qu’elle en avait aussi été troublée, de la meilleure façon qui soit, le rendait littéralement euphorique.

Il était conscient qu’il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience pour passer les murs épais protégeant le cœur meurtri de Felicity. Personne ayant été agressée comme elle le fut ne pouvait en sortir indemne, sans que cela interagisse dans la construction de son intimité. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait le bonheur aux creux du ventre et l’envie de prendre son temps. Pour elle, il saurait avoir toute la patience du monde !

Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas en dire autant quant à sa relation avec sa mère. Cette dernière en proie à de plus en plus de sautes d’humeur, il ne pouvait clairement plus la supporter. Toujours décidée à le convaincre de retourner dans les jupons de Laurel, elle ne cessait plus ses attaques agressives passives à toute heure de la journée. Il devenait vraiment urgent que la fin d’année scolaire survienne pour qu’il s’en échappe une bonne fois pour toutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé pour ce chapitre très court. Mais j’ai un peu merdouillé dans la découpe de mes chapitres. Et comme ce qui va suivre doit se lire d’une traite, il était plus indiqué de couper là. ^_^’’ La suite, demain, si tout va bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Moira Queen était de ces femmes qui se targuaient d’avoir su allier modernité et tradition. Assumant un poste clef au sein de Queen Consolidated, la compagnie familiale créée de toute pièce par son mari, elle n’en avait pas moins été une épouse modèle et la mère de deux beaux enfants. Après la mort de son époux, feu Robert Queen, ses absences prolongées à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, l’avait convaincu du bien fondé de placer Thea et Oliver dans une pension. Une situation qui n’avait guère convenu à son fils, dont le niveau scolaire n‘avait jamais été source de fierté. Devant ses si piètres résultats, elle avait finalement du concéder à ce qu’il rentre à Starling y finir sur le papier ses études et puisse enfin intégrer QC pour y trouver sa place. À son retour de pension, elle avait donc consciemment relâché la bride... pour que jeunesse se fasse, disait-elle à leur entourage. Et plus sûrement pour qu’il réalise où était son intérêt : à savoir, respecter ses souhaits, en échange d’une liberté relative et la pleine aisance financière. Aussi n’avait-elle jamais fait grand cas des rapports de son responsable de la sécurité lui indiquant que son fils sortait chaque soir de la semaine, buvait en boîte de nuit ou s’était mis à fumer des cigarettes. Qu’il s’amuse et profite de la vie à loisir, tant qu’il suivait les traces prédéfinies pour lui.

Tout allait donc au mieux pour tous... jusqu’à ce que ce comportement de jet-setter en devenir se réduise au néant et qu’il rompe avec la jeune Laurel. Un revirement complet qu’ils devaient à l’influence néfaste d’une adolescente sans le sou ayant nouvellement rejoint son entourage ! En d’autres occasions, Moira Queen aurait déjà abattu l’enfer sur cette source de dérangement malvenue. Mais sa marge de manœuvre s’était avérée réduite au néant, du côté de la gamine dérangeante.

Après une courte enquête diligentée par son homme de main, le rapport rendu avait été d’une banalité affligeante ! Orpheline émancipée. Aucune erreur de conduite. Niveau d’excellence en étude. À tel point parfaite, qu’elle venait de devenir la pupille d’une association aux mains d’un groupe de femmes d’affaires reconnues, dont la notoriété avait explosé depuis qu’elles luttaient sur la place publique contre les discriminations sexuelles et corporatistes. Apprendre que Felicity avait aussi été agressée l’année passée était le summum du misérabilisme. La moindre attaque sur cette Cosette des temps modernes et il suffisait qu’un journaliste y fouine son nez pour que le scandale les écrase tous !

Le risque qu’une telle affaire vienne à faire chuter le cours boursier des actions de la société étant trop grand, son seul point de pression restait donc de trouver les arguments suffisant pour canaliser les velléités de son fils ! En d’autres termes, elle devrait surtout choisir ses batailles. Aussi Moira Queen avait-elle lâché récemment un peu de lest sur le sujet de Laurel. Si cette jeune fille n’était pas en capacité de maintenir l’attrait d’Oliver, elle en trouverait une nouvelle qui saurait mieux s’imposer. Il n’y avait pas qu’un poisson dans l’océan qui soit apte à convenir à leur famille. Restait toutefois à déterminer si Oliver prévoyait plus de « nouveautés » pour sa vie future.

L’ignorant, quand arriva son anniversaire, ce 4-mai, Moira redouta un effet d’annonce, une réaction d’envergure de la part de son fils. Mais étonnamment, ce dernier, s’il ne lui demanda strictement rien, ne fit pas plus de scène. Acceptant même étonnement de bon cœur, la soirée familiale imposée. Sans doute en partie pour le bonheur de sa petite sœur de retour au manoir pour l’occasion. Toujours est-il que Moira en oublia alors à quel point la rupture était consommée entre elle et son fils.

C’est qu’Oliver avait plus justement suivi les conseils de Felicity, l’incitant à prendre garde à ne pas révéler trop tôt son intention de ne pas rejoindre la société familiale, une fois son diplôme en poche. Aussi, était-il fier de lui pour avoir su maintenir les apparences d’une famille unie à l'occasion de ses 18 ans.

Plus dure était de préparer la soirée consacrée à ses amis. La maintenir était important pour entretenir l’illusion que tout était normal auprès de sa mère. Mais il n’avait vraiment plus cœur à faire une grande fête au sein d’un club privatisé pour l’occasion. Tout cela lui semblait si futile, dorénavant. Si seulement Felicity avait accepté de l’y rejoindre... Mais elle avait refusé net toute possibilité, pour des raisons non dites oralement, mais qu’il comprenait sans mal. Présence d’alcool, bruits, promiscuité et samedi soir où elle travaillait obligent... Si les seuls rappels des éléments menant à son viol pouvaient couper court à toute volonté d’y participer, son assiduité au travail ne la ferait jamais louper une journée de paie à quelques semaines de son grand départ.

Aussi, Oliver ne pouvait-il pas lui en vouloir, n’insistant donc pas pour la convaincre. A contrario, il était curieux de savoir quand serait son anniversaire à elle, alors qu’il avait rejoint un instant Sara et Felicity suite à leur pause déjeuner et que Sara lui posait justement la question.

\- Dis-moi quand est ton anniversaire.  
\- Oh, c’est déjà passé.  
\- Quoi ?! s’exclama Oliver.

S’il écoutait jusqu’alors distraitement la conversation des deux filles, découvrir qu’il avait loupé l’anniversaire de Felicity lui brisa le cœur.

\- Quand ?  
\- Ça n’a pas d’importance, Oliver.  
\- Dis-moi quand.  
\- J’ai eu 17 ans, ce 4-janvier.

Bien sûr que c’était en début d’année. En y réfléchissant, c’était même évident. Elle lui avait dit que son émancipation demandée à ses 16 ans avait pris presque six mois pour lui être accordé, en raison de juges peu enclins à son égard. Si bien qu’elle avait tout juste pu obtenir sa bourse et s’organiser pour les rejoindre à temps pour sa rentrée scolaire. De quoi découvrir au passage qu’ils n’avaient finalement qu’une année d’écart. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas fait le lien plus tôt ? Le pire, c’était de comprendre tout aussi rapidement que même s’il l’avait voulu, il n’aurait jamais pu le fêter avec elle cette année. Il était alors sur le chemin du retour d’Hawaï avec sa sœur, leur mère ayant même fait un décroché sur Los Angeles pour ses affaires...

\- Je suis tellement désolé de l’avoir raté.  
\- Hé ! Tu m’as même appelé ce jour-là. Appel que j’ai pu prendre uniquement grâce au téléphone que tu m’as acheté ! Si je ne l’ai pas dit, alors, c’est que j’avais peur que vous décidiez de me faire de nouveaux présents après ceux de Noël.

Ennuyé, mais sachant comment elle pensait, Oliver ne releva pas plus la question. Laissant soin à Sara de lui remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête.

\- Je dois y aller, les filles. À plus tard, Felicity.

Si Oliver n’avait pas insisté sur la présence de leur amie à sa fête, contrairement à lui, Sara n’avait elle pas si facilement lâché l’affaire. Après des semaines de regards énamourés que l’un comme l’autre échouait lamentablement à cacher. Puis l’aveux, une semaine plus tôt, d’un premier baiser, confié par une Felicity en mode tomate bien mûre. Sara savait pertinemment que le plus beau cadeau d’Oliver serait la présence même de la jeune fille à sa soirée d’anniversaire. Et même si cette dernière ne se l’avouait pas encore, il n’y avait aucun doute qu’elle le regretterait un jour ou l’autre, si elle ne s’y rendait pas.

Aussi, Sara usa-t-elle du restant de leur pause pour négocier avec elle, à ce qu’à défaut de prendre sa soirée entière, elle la laisse au moins venir la chercher à la fin de sa journée de travail, à minuit, pour la ramener à la fête. C’est que les parties d’Oliver étaient réputées pour durer chaque année jusqu’au matin ! Aussi n’en manquerait-elle qu’une petite moitié.

D’abord toujours aussi réticente, à force d’insistance et de chantage affectif, Sara eut gain de cause, à la condition qu’elle n’en dise rien au principal intéressé. Felicity avait trop peur de ne pas pouvoir surmonter ses craintes et finisse par changer d’avis au dernier moment. Sara, pour sa part, estimait qu’agir ainsi permettrait surtout de faire une jolie surprise à l’hôte de la soirée.

ARROW

Le jour J, c’est naturellement accompagné de Tommy qu’Oliver se rendit à sa fête. Cela lui faisait étrange de ne plus avoir Laurel à ses côtés à ce type d’évènement. Ils avaient été une sorte de triptyque depuis si longtemps... Mais horriblement, il se sentait surtout soulagé, moins oppressé par son jugement perpétuel, moins surveillé aussi...

\- Alors mon pote ! Heureux ?

Même si la bonne humeur de Tommy était communicative, Oliver du prendre sur lui pour faire face à ce qui l’attendait. Portant alors son plus beau masque de fils prodigue dilapidant sans vergogne l’argent familial en des sauteries restant dans les annales, c’est en surjouant juste assez qu’il grimpa sur une table pour déclarer ouvertes les festivités !

Bien loin de là, une jeune fille terminait comme chaque samedi sa très longue journée de labeur, quand elle fut à sa toute fin rejointe par son amie vêtue pour l’occasion d’un mini blouson de cuir noir, porté sur un pantalon skin et un tee-shirt à paillette. Profitant du vestiaire des lieux, Felicity se changea en enfilant à son tour son unique robe, sous la détermination d’une Sara qui se chargea de la coiffer et maquiller. Si cela ne prit que quelques minutes, digne d’un relooking express, Felicity en ressortit tout simplement métamorphosée aux dires de son patron.

C’est alors sans tarder que les deux filles rejoignirent en taxi la boîte de nuit privatisée. Y passant sans mal la sécurité, elles s’engouffrèrent dans la salle principale clignotant de mille feux au rythme d‘une chanson à la mode. Felicity mit alors du temps à repérer Oliver dans la pénombre des lieux, contrairement à lui qui ne manqua pas de la voir dés son entrée.  
.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, quand Oliver aperçut d’abord Sara de retour d’une course qu’elle s’était dit dans l’obligation de faire, malgré l’heure tardive. Quand elle bougea d’un pas de côté, il comprit enfin ce qu’elle était partie chercher... Ou plutôt, qui !

\- Felicity... laissa-t-il échapper, délogeant à l’instant Tommy de son occupation du moment.

Dès qu’il capta sa silhouette rouge, Oliver ne vit plus qu’elle. Il n’y croyait pas qu’elle soit finalement venue. Sauf que la joie suprême de la voir fut aussitôt chassée par l’inquiétude. Aussi, se précipita-t-il à ses côtés avant qu’une idiote de leur classe lui fasse la moindre remarque et la laisse penser qu’elle n’était pas la bienvenue parmi eux. Ou pire qu’un type se mette à la draguer, tant elle était sublime. Elle était même si... incroyablement belle.

Si depuis des mois, Sara l’aidait à l’occasion à changer son style. Tout doucement, très insidieusement, lui ajoutant ça et là une touche de couleur à son allure noir corbeau. Nul doute que sa plus belle œuvre fut révélée à cette occasion. Felicity portait la robe offerte à Noël qui épousait divinement son corps. Son décolleté était lui agrémenté d’un collier fantaisie, d’autant plus visible que ses cheveux avaient été légèrement relevés en un chignon bohème laissant tomber quelques mèches de cheveux ça et là, entourant harmonieusement son visage sublimé par un infime maquillage.

L’image renvoyée était si hypnotique que même Tommy, toujours à ses côtés, lui battit vivement le dos à l’idée qu’elle se soit déplacée pour lui.

\- Hé bah mon pote ! Si ça, ce n’est pas la chenille se révélant papillon !

Alors enfin arrivé à leur niveau, c’est timide que Felicity se limitât à un petit geste de la main pour leur dire bonjour.

\- Hé.  
\- Tu es venu.  
\- Je suis venue.  
\- Tu es sublime.  
\- Merci. Mais tout le mérite va à Sara.

Le voyant ne pas comprendre ses paroles, Felicity se fit plus explicite.

\- Si on met de côté la tenue complète, c’est surtout elle qui est venue me chercher à la sortie du travail pour m’amener ici.  
\- Ce en quoi je vais la remercier des années durant.  
\- Idiot.  
\- Je sais.

Amusée qu’il lui réponde si souvent, combien il savait ce qu’elle pensait de lui, Felicity se rapprocha juste assez pour qu’il puisse la serrer un bref instant dans ses bras et en profite pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

\- Merci. Tu n’imagines pas combien ta présence me fait plaisir.  
\- Je sais. lui répondit-elle taquine, en reprenant sa formule.

Bon joueur, Oliver le lui concéda, avant de la prendre par la main pour l’entraîner non loin dans une petite pièce privatisée pour lui seul, et ainsi lui proposer d’y stocker son sac et manteau.

Chose faite, ils restèrent un moment en arrière-plan du reste des fêtards pour continuer à parler un peu.

\- Tu peux rester longtemps ?  
\- Jusqu’à la fin... Je n’embauche pas avant 16H demain.  
\- Bien. Juste... Sara... Elle ne t’a pas forcé, hein ?  
\- J’avoue que j’avais un peu peur de venir. Pas à cause de toi, mais de tout ce bruit, l’alcool...  
\- Et qu’est-ce qui t’a finalement fait changer d’avis ?  
\- Sara m’a fait comprendre que si je venais, tu t’assurerais qu’il ne m’arrive rien.  
\- Je te le promets. Que tu sois ou non avec moi, je ne te quitterais pas une seconde des yeux.

Sachant combien il voulait le dire, Felicity le lui concéda d’un simple hochement de tête.

\- Et puis... Je voulais vraiment te faire plaisir et t’offrir mon présent aujourd’hui même.  
\- Felicity... Sois-sûre que ta seule présence suffit amplement pour moi.

Rougissant à sa remarque, elle baissa les yeux de gêne.

\- Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe habituellement, mais voici. C’est pour toi.  
\- Tu n’aurais vraiment pas du. Je sais combien chaque chose est coûteuse et...  
\- S’il te plaît.

Ouvrant la petite boîte, Oliver fut surpris d’y découvrir... un téléphone portable.

\- J’ai pensé... Si tu pars comme tu l’as décidé, sans rien prendre de ta vie actuelle, tu en auras besoin pour remplacer ton téléphone actuel... Et... j’aime à savoir, à présent, pouvoir t’appeler le soir où à d’autres... occasions.

Amusé et bêtement heureux de cette révélation, il l’embrassa si naturellement pour l’en remercier qu’il les prit de nouveau tous deux par surprise. La voyant rougir d’un flush immédiat, Oliver s’en moqua gentiment avant de s’excuser.

\- Désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Mais je ne peux plus m’en empêcher.  
\- Ça va.  
\- Tu es sûre ?

Au hochement de tête obtenu avec vigueur, bien qu’elle n’arrive toujours pas à croiser son regard, Oliver l’interpréta comme un signe à pouvoir la remercier plus encore.

\- Felicity.... l’attira-t-il près de lui d’un bras entourant sa taille. Merci pour ce cadeau, merci d’être venu malgré toutes tes craintes, et surtout, merci d’avoir toujours cru en moi.

Et à nouveau, il l’embrassa légèrement, mais non moins amoureusement, son autre main caressant une joue rougie par le plaisir. Se séparant doucement, c’est des étoiles dans les yeux que tous deux se regardaient quand il le lui demanda enfin.

\- Puis-je te demander de devenir officiellement ma petite amie ? lui chuchota-t-il, anxieux qu’elle puisse le lui refuser, malgré les quelques baisers déjà échangés.  
\- J’en serais honorée.

Souriant, tel un enfant découvrant le père Noël devant sa cheminée, Oliver se rua de nouveau sur ses lèvres consentantes, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas exprimer trop de passion pour ne pas l’effrayer.

\- Merci, mon cœur.

Il aurait poursuivi ainsi la nuit durant, si Sara ne les avait pas subitement interrompus d’un grand éclat.

\- Vous vous cachiez là ! Felicity ! Maintenant que je vois que tu lui as offert son cadeau. Viens ! On va danser !

Et sans qu’elle ne puisse rien en dire, Sara l’entraînait déjà sur la piste de danse où pour peut-être la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, Felicity s’amusa réellement en toute insouciance, sachant que son petit ami veillait sur sa sécurité.

Pour Oliver, attentif à la garder sous ses yeux, comme il le lui avait promis, c’est ce spectacle-là qui le combla le restant de la soirée. Et celle-ci passa si vite pour Felicity. À chaque instant, elle sentait sur elle le poids du regard amoureux d’Oliver. Qu’elle danse avec Sara, lui-même, ou soit juste éloignée de quelques pas, chaque fois qu’elle croisait ses yeux, son cœur battait à toute allure.

Finalement, quand la fête vint à son terme et que le dernier des invités s’éclipsa vers 5H du matin en compagnie des serveurs, Oliver se trouva enfin seul avec Tommy, Sara et Felicity.

\- Et on fait quoi à présent ? demanda Tommy, conscient qu’il y avait un non-dit gros comme une maison, depuis quelques semaines avec son meilleur ami.  
\- On rentre chez nous. répondit sobrement Oliver.  
\- Et les cadeaux ? demanda Sara.  
\- Pour le temps que je vais les garder...  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Tommy  
\- Oliver... murmura à son tour Felicity, le soutenant si efficacement au simple souffle de son nom.  
\- Je ne veux rien qui vienne d’elle. leur répondit-il.  
\- Ce sont les cadeaux de tes amis, pas de ta mère. précisa Felicity pour le convaincre de ne pas tout rejeter.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Tu peux les stocker chez moi... mais je risque de manquer de place.

Et c’était peu dire, vu la pile de boîtes en tout genre éparpillées sur une table dédiée à cet effet. Son petit 9m² ne lui permettrait pas même d’en stocker la moitié.

\- Je peux tout emporter, si y’a un problème chez toi. proposa finalement Tommy.  
\- Je veux bien. Merci, Tommy.  
\- Et sinon, on peut me dire ce qu’il se passe au juste ? insista son ami.  
\- Nos mères sont furax depuis qu’Oliver a rompu avec Laurel. expliqua simplement Sara.  
\- Ça, je le sais, j’en entends déjà assez parler de mon côté. rebondit Tommy.

Il n’était un secret pour personne que suite à la mort de sa mère dans un quartier louche des Glades, une quinzaine d’années plus tôt, Moira Queen s’était jointe à son père, Malcolm Merlyn, dans la douleur - le veuf et l’amie éplorée partageant en toute bienséance leur deuil douloureux. Depuis lors, leurs parents respectifs déjà amis depuis bien avant leur naissance à Oliver et lui s’étaient encore plus rapprochés, devenant des confidents naturels.

\- Je devrais être le seul à être furax ! maudit Oliver avec vigueur.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J’ai fini par découvrir que nos mères avaient arrangé notre mariage depuis nos 15 ans  
\- Sérieux ? demanda Tommy.  
\- Hum.  
\- Et pour ce que tu ne dis pas ?

Soupirant, Oliver détourna sciemment la question.

\- Viens m’aider à ranger tout ça dans ton coffre.

Laissant les deux garçons discuter seuls alors qu’ils rapatriaient tous les paquets dans la voiture de Tommy, Sara se rapprocha de Felicity. Cela lui avait fait plaisir de voir leur frêle chrysalide s’épanouir en un véritable petit papillon de nuit, le temps d’une soirée.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? lui demanda alors celle-ci.

Sachant combien Felicity avait encore parfois du mal à s’exprimer avec elle, Sara le lui accorda avec joie.

\- Bien sûr !  
\- Comment peux-tu avoir quasiment le même âge que Laurel ?  
\- Nous n’avons pas la même mère.  
\- Oh. Je n’avais pas réalisé que le lieutenant Lance avait eu deux femmes.  
\- Ce n’est pas le cas. Il n’est pas non plus, mon père. J’ai été adopté.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Il ne faut pas. À l’évidence, j’ai eu bien plus de chance que toi. Mes parents sont morts quand j’étais petite d’un accident de la route, alors que la police coursait des braqueurs. Quentin ne s’est jamais remis d’avoir été la cause indirecte de l’accident, même si c’est la voiture des braqueurs qui nous a fauchés et non la sienne qui était à leur poursuite. Alors quand ils ont découvert que j’étais orpheline, sans plus aucune famille, il a réussi à convaincre Dinah de m’adopter. Nous avions dans les six ans, Laurel et moi. En quelque sorte, on peut dire que c’est pourquoi Dinah a toujours voulu que ce soit Laurel qui sorte avec Oliver. Pour autant, elle a toujours été présente pour moi. Et je sais que papa nous aime autant l’une que l’autre.

On comprenait bien dans son discours que si monsieur Lance avait autant d’affection pour l’une et l‘autre de ses filles, il n’en était pas totalement de même avec madame Lance. Mais il n’en restait pas moins attrayant de voir tous ces gens entourés de leur famille. Aussi excessive soit-elle, comme avec celle d’Oliver.

\- Et toi ? Où sont tes parents Felicity ?

Ne voulant plus lui cacher la vérité, sachant combien Sara s’était souciée jusqu’ici de ne jamais lui poser trop de questions personnelles pour ne pas l’accabler, Felicity résuma en quelques mots sa situation.

\- Un peu comme toi. Sauf que mon père m’a abandonné petite et ma mère a été tuée suite à une rixe dans un bar. Ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire au foyer pour jeunes où je fus placée à sa mort, j’ai demandé mon émancipation dès mes 16 ans. Donc oui, comme tu le sais déjà, je vis bien seule. Mais non, je n’ai pas fugué.

\- Ce n’est pas trop difficile de vivre ainsi ?  
\- Franchement, ça l’était un peu au départ. Le rythme à prendre n’était pas facile. Mais avec le temps, j’ai trouvé un équilibre. Et la liberté n’a pas de prix.

Touchée par cette adolescente bien plus forte que bien des adultes, Sara l’entoura soudainement de ses bras pour le plus gros câlin qu’elle puisse donner.

C’est ainsi que les garçons les trouvèrent, amusés de voir Felicity tenter par tous les moyens de sortir d’une impressionnante étreinte d’ours, non sans un tas d’éclats de rire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce soir, la publication de « la » scène qui est à l’origine de toute cette histoire. J’ai eu cette image un jour d’Oliver faisant face à sa mère pour la quitter. Et naturellement, c’est alors très vite greffé un avant et un après. Espérons maintenant que cela aura autant de force que je l’espère.

Plus qu’un mois ! Il ne leur restait plus qu’un mois avant leurs derniers examens et ce qui en découlerait. De quoi stresser à mort Oliver quant à ses capacités. Felicity avait beau lui dire qu’il y arriverait, qu’il devait avoir aussi confiance en lui-même qu’elle avait confiance en lui et que quoi qu’il arrive, ce qui importait plus que la réussite était d’avoir le sentiment d’avoir fait de son mieux. Rien n’y faisait à son stress.

La pression constante de sa mère pour qu’il fasse très vite ses premiers pas à QC n’y arrangeait rien. Mais il tenait bon en la laissant parler, exiger et penser ce qu’elle voulait. Il ne gagnerait rien à cet instant à contrer ses paroles et décisions au quotidien. Alors, pour ne pas mettre en péril ses projets, il se contentait de lui laisser penser que si sa décision pour Laurel était irrévocable, il serait plus malléable pour tout le reste. Une façon aussi de garder sa liberté de mouvement et continuer à passer une heure ou deux chaque soir chez Felicity.

Chez elle et avec son aide, il avait récemment commencé à prendre le temps de lister sur son PC portable l’ensemble de ses dépenses, pour prouver si nécessaire avec copie des factures à l’appui qu’il n’avait pas détourné le moindre dollar de sa famille, que ce soit avant ou depuis sa rencontre avec Felicity. Cette dernière était à l’origine de cette étrange demande, persuadée que sa mère irait porter plainte contre elle, s’il décidait réellement de mettre son plan en ordre de marche. Au départ, Oliver ne pensait pas qu’elle pourrait aller à cette extrémité. Mais découvrir en off par Sara qu’elle était allée jusqu’à voir le lieutenant Lance pour porter plainte contre Felicity pour détournement de mineur (un comble envers une ado plus jeune que lui), l’avait finalement convaincu.

La tâche terminée, ils avaient sauvegardé une copie de l’information sur le PC de Felicity. Seul l’argent honnêtement gagné par son petit contrat de travail au Diner avait été sauvegardé sur un nouveau compte bancaire ouvert récemment dans une toute nouvelle banque. Cela ne montait vraiment pas haut. D’autant plus, quand vous étiez un héritier multimilliardaire. Mais la motivation d’Oliver était forte et immuable, au grand dépit de Felicity.

Ils se trouvaient ensemble, serrés dans son petit lit une place à regarder côte à côte un DivX via l’écran plat de son ordinateur, Oliver plus intéressé à la câliner, quand elle tenta pour la énième fois de le convaincre d’y réfléchir à deux fois.

\- Je suis décidé, Felicity.  
\- Mais c’est ta mère... Et ta sœur ? Que va-t-elle devenir si tu pars ?  
\- Je continuerais à la voir. Et ce ne sera pas si différent pour elle que si je partais pour l’université.  
\- Mais... Tu vas perdre tout ton niveau de vie.  
\- Je n’ai jamais été plus heureux ici avec toi qu’au manoir entouré de tous ces faux semblants.

Un temps de pause plus tard, et Oliver chercha à comprendre le fond du problème.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse vraiment, dans le fait que je veuille t’accompagner à Boston ? Je te promets que je ne vivrais pas à tes crochets. Je compte bien trouver un emploi à plein temps pour te soutenir quand tu seras au MIT. Et ce, même si tu ne veux pas que l’on vive tout de suite ensemble. Je comprends que tu veuilles aller lentement. Je ne te forcerais jamais à quoi que ce soit.  
\- Ce n’est pas ça.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Et si tu regrettes ? Si tu réalises que ta vie avec la belle Laurel et l’argent de ta famille te manquent ? Ils pardonneront sans doute, mais ce sera difficile de revenir. Alors que si tu ne pars pas... Nous pourrions peut-être juste nous revoir plus tard et...  
\- Hé ? Si tu ne veux plus de moi...  
\- NON ! Je...

Voyant subitement des larmes perler dans ses yeux, Oliver s’en trouva démunie, ne sachant pas ce qui les avait provoqués.

\- Je t’en prie, Felicity. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. Ne crains pas de me l’avouer, si tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi. Je serais déçu, mais je l’accepterais.

La sentant finalement se blottir dans ses bras, il entendit un tas de murmures sans trop comprendre quoi que ce soit.

\- Désolé mon cœur, mais il va falloir parler plus distinctement.  
\- Je veux vivre avec toi, je ne veux plus être toute seule, je t’aime Oliver. Mais j’ai tellement peur que tu finisses par comprendre que je ne suis qu’un poids et m’abandonne comme tous les autres avant toi...

Le cœur gonflé de joie à ses paroles, s’agissant de la première fois qu’elle lui avouait ses sentiments pour lui, c’est sans plus aucun doute qu’Oliver la consola - horriblement heureux, malgré les larmes versées dans son aveu.

ARROW

Quand il vendit l’ensemble de ses cadeaux d’anniversaire, peu après le jour dit, Oliver avait déjà un plan en tête. À savoir préparer au mieux son grand départ. Ayant dorénavant la bénédiction de Felicity pour la rejoindre à Boston où elle étudierait ces trois prochaines années, il savait qu’ils auraient déjà besoin d’une voiture pour s’y rendre. Elle serait aussi un plus pour lui, pour trouver du travail. Comme il serait agréable de pouvoir à l’occasion sortir de la ville, pour profiter des environs les week-ends venus. Devait s’y ajouter, bien sûr, tout ce dont une personne lambda avait besoin au quotidien.

En premier lieu, il usa donc de son argent pour s’acheter une nouvelle garde-robe dans une friperie. Pour se faire, ne sachant où trouver de la qualité pour pas cher, il s’était fait accompagner de Felicity. À sa grande surprise, pour moins de 200 $, il s’était retrouvé avec un pack de deux jeans, 1 short, 4 tee-shirts, 1 chemise, un polo à capuche, ainsi qu’une veste, paire de basket et chaussures de ville. S’y était ajoutée une dizaine de boxers et paires de chaussettes, achetés à neuf dans un Wal-Mart. Dire qu’il avait payé une seule cravate en soie pour le double de ce montant...

Avec le reste de l’argent issu de ses cadeaux, près de 1.000 $, et les 3.000 $ obtenus par son boulot au Diner, c’est riche de 4.000$ qu’il se rendit, cette fois-ci accompagné de Tommy, dans un garage d’occasion.

\- Séreux mec. Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ta voiture actuelle pour que tu veuilles la changer pour de pareilles... carcasses ?  
\- Je vais devoir la laisser.  
\- En quel sens ?

Aspirant à l’idée d’avouer pour la première fois ses véritables intentions à une autre personne que Felicity, Oliver céda finalement à son besoin de se confier à son meilleur ami.

\- Tu te souviens de ta question une fois ma fête d’anniversaire terminée ? Hé bien, je vais quitter ma mère, le manoir et tout simplement la ville.  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement  
\- Je veux suivre Felicity à Boston.  
\- Tu peux très bien continuer à vivre ici et aller la voir régulièrement en utilisant le jet de ta famille. C’est à quoi ? 3H, 4H de voiture ?  
\- Je ne veux pas juste la voir de temps en temps. Je veux vivre avec elle.  
\- Tu te sens pas trop jeune pour déjà envisager limiter ta vie à une seule fille, mineure de surcroît, comme si vous alliez vivre comme une petite famille.  
\- Elle est orpheline. C’est un mal de vouloir la soutenir dans son projet de vie ?  
\- Non. Mais... T’es en train de me dire qu’on ne va plus se voir non plus ?  
\- Tommy, ce que tu proposais pour Felicity et moi vaut aussi pour toi. Tu pourras toujours venir aussi souvent que tu le souhaites. Et je compte bien rentrer régulièrement pour voir Théa.  
\- Ok... Donc la voiture... ?  
\- Je sais que ma mère va me déshériter quand elle saura mes plans. Je devrais donc tout laisser sur place, le jour de mon départ.  
\- Sérieux ?  
\- Yep.  
\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi j’ai stocké tes cadeaux et que tu les as revendus ensuite.  
\- Ouais. Et l’idée est donc de trouver une nouvelle voiture qui me permette de rester libre de mes déplacements.  
\- Et à combien se monte ta cagnotte ?  
\- Entre ce que j’ai gagné au Diner et la revente, je ne possède que 4.000 $ et aurait voulu ne pas en dépenser plus de la moitié.  
\- T’as conscience que c’est clairement insuffisant ?  
\- Je cherche une occasion.  
\- Et ça va te mener à quoi, si t’achètes un tas de boue qui tombera en panne toutes les deux semaines ? T’as pas encore eu de diplôme de mécano à ce que je sache ?

Observant malgré tout un moment les véhicules en exposition sur le parking, Oliver trouva finalement le type de modèles auquel il aspirait. Mais comme redouté, il était loin du compte. Le meilleur véhicule de cette catégorie grimpait à un peu plus de 6.000 $.

\- T’as raison. Je ne trouverais rien ici. On rentre. Je louerais juste une voiture pour le voyage et j’aviserais dans quelque temps.  
\- Hé... une seconde.

Voyant le vendeur les approcher, Tommy lui fit signe comme quoi, ils avaient trouvé leur bonheur.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Tommy !  
\- C’est bien cette caisse que tu voudrais ?  
\- Et comme tu sais compter, tu vois bien que je n’ai pas assez. Donc pourquoi tu l’appelles ?  
\- Pour te l’acheter, bien sûr.  
\- Or de question !  
\- Pourquoi ? C’est à peine ce que j’ai dépensé en une nuit à la soirée d’ouverture du Poison !  
\- Quand je vais partir, ma mère va refuser que quiconque m’aide.  
\- Et bien ça tombe bien que je vais la payer en liquide, et que cela se fasse avant ta mutinerie. Il n’y aura aucune trace de qui aura payé. Et crois-moi, mon père se moque bien de ce que je fais de mon argent de poche.

Oliver voulait refuser, il le voulait vraiment - tiraillé à l’idée de ce qu’en penserait Felicity, imaginant déjà à quel point elle serait déçue de son choix. Mais il savait aussi qu’à la place de Tommy il n’agirait pas différemment. Et puis, il pouvait assumer ses décisions. D’autant qu’en conservant ses 4.000 $, il aurait ainsi de quoi payer pour un mois d’hôtel, de nourriture, en plus des loyers d’avance réclamés en guise de caution, pour toute location. Soit de quoi leur permettre de s’installer sans trop de stress, une fois arrivés à Boston.

Sachant que Felicity serait elle, entre deux bourses pendant toute la période estivale, cela impliquait qu’il pourrait ainsi lui offrir un véritable sas de sécurité et un délai confortable pour lui permettre de trouver un boulot pour assumer la suite.

\- Ok. À charge de revanche, mon pote.

Alors, après moins de deux heures, la carte grise nouvellement à son nom, Oliver repartit avec sa nouvelle voiture qu’il laissa dans le garage des Merlyn jusqu’à leur départ.

ARROW

Quand arriva enfin les examens, la semaine fut ardue, d’autant plus que chacun du rester chez soi. À son terme, ils bossèrent au Diner le week-end durant. Puis vint enfin le jour des résultats, à la mi-juin... Revenant du collège où ils furent publiés, Oliver entra avec résolution dans le petit salon du manoir. Là, sa mère y lisait un journal d’affaires jusqu’à ce qu’elle le vit s’approcher.

\- Oliver ?

Debout devant elle, accompagné de Tommy - présent en qualité de témoin pour éviter une scène plus magistrale que celle redoutée - Oliver avait bien pris garde de savoir sa sœur encore en pension avant d’agir. Il savait pertinemment que tout cela finirait mal.

\- Maman.  
\- Bonjour, Tommy.  
\- Madame Queen.  
\- Alors ? Avez-vous eu vos résultats ? Doit-on prévoir une seconde année pour vous deux ?  
\- Non. Tommy a passé avec un B.  
\- Félicitation, Tommy. Je savais que tu pouvais y parvenir. Et toi Oliver ?  
\- Diplômé... avec un A-.

Dire qu’elle était surprise était un euphémisme.

\- C’est merveilleux, mon chéri. Devons-nous en conclure que tu souhaites aller à l’université ?  
\- Non. Aucune envie de ce genre.  
\- Nous nous en serions doutés. Prêt à te rendre à QC dans ce cas ?  
\- Non plus. J’ai décidé de choisir une autre voie.

Riant d’amusement à cette tirade, Moira n’y crut pas une seconde.

\- Tu sais parfaitement quel était le deal, mon fils.  
\- Oui.  
\- Il n’y a que deux choix possibles : les études supérieures ou la société familiale.  
\- Je choisis une troisième voie.  
\- Tu n’auras jamais le courage de te priver du confort de mon argent. Et crois-moi, tu n’auras plus rien, si tu ne respectes pas mes choix.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Alors, reprenons cette discussion entre gens civilisés. Tu permets de nous laisser, Tommy ?

Resté en retrait, ce dernier ne bougea pas. Répondant ainsi à la demande explicite de son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin de lui, ce jour, alors il resterait présent.

\- Maman. Je m’en vais.  
\- Fêter votre diplôme, soit. Mais demain, crois-moi, nous reprendrons cette discussion.  
\- Il n’y aura plus de demain. Je pars.  
\- Jamais, tu m’entends ! hurla-t-elle, en commençant seulement à comprendre de quoi il était question ici.  
\- C’est déjà décidé.  
\- Tu n’auras plus un dollar. Je porterais plainte pour vol, si tu emportes quoi que ce soit !  
\- Je sais.

Alors dans un geste fort, il enleva sa chemise, son tee-shirt, puis très vite son jean, chaussures et chaussettes, terminant finalement... par ôter bel et bien son boxer face à sa mère, sans gêne ni pudeur.

\- Tommy, me prêterais-tu tes affaires de sport ?

Sortant aussi vite, un pantalon de jogging et sweat de son sac à dos, Oliver s’en habilla sans tarder. Faisant bien passer son message.

\- Je pars, maman. Et crois-moi, je pars à nu de chez toi. Je ne prends rien, ni portable, ni vêtements. Pas même un dollar provenant de ta bourse. Rien. Je n’attends plus rien de toi.

Riant jaune, Moira perdit toute sa retenue.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que ta petite Felicity restera avec toi, une fois qu’elle aura compris que tu n’as plus un sou ? Car crois-moi, tu ne pourras pas compter sur Tommy ! Je m’assurerais que son père refuse de t’héberger ou que tu vives à ses crochets !  
\- Elle se moque bien de cela.  
\- Ce que tu espères, naïf que tu es ! Mais tu vas vite déchanter, mon pauvre. Que veux-tu attendre de plus d’une fille de stripteaseuse ?  
\- Encore une fois, elle n’est pas comme ça !  
\- Es-tu donc si égoïste pour agir de la sorte ?  
\- Égoïste ? ria-t-il, amère. C’est donc être égoïste que de vouloir choisir sa vie ? Sa future femme ? Son avenir professionnel ?  
\- Ne te fais pas passer pour plus idiot que tu ne l’es. Tu sais pertinemment que j’agis ainsi pour ton seul bien et celui de notre famille. Ce dont tu sembles bien te moquer, aujourd’hui. Ton père aurait honte de ton comportement immature !  
\- Mon père était un être exécrable qui t'a trompé toute sa vie. Je n'appelle pas ça un modèle de sainteté !  
\- En attendant, je te préviens. Ce départ sera irréversible. N’attends pas de moi de te reprendre, quand tu viendras pleurer de l’argent dans quelques jours !  
\- Je sais. Je n’en attendais pas moins de ta part. Au revoir, maman. J’enverrais un mail à Théa pour lui expliquer mon départ et la revoir par ailleurs.

Alors qu’Oliver quittait les lieux sans plus de mots, Tommy le cœur battant d’avoir assisté à une telle scène voulu s’assurer que son ami ne faisait pas une connerie.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je ne veux pas passer pour un lâche. Mais je ne serais pas capable d’en faire de même avec mon père, s’il me demande de choisir entre mon compte et toi.  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas Tommy. Felicity et moi partons après-demain à Boston. Nous ne demanderons rien à personne.  
\- N’est-ce pas une folie ?  
\- Si choisir le cours de ma vie est une folie, alors oui. Mais je peux te garantir qu’elle en vaut la peine.

Ne doutant pas que le « elle » en question faisait référence à la douce Felicity, Tommy lui serra brièvement l’épaule avant de prendre le volant de son cabriolet - toujours effaré qu’Oliver refuse de prendre quoi que ce soit de son ancienne vie, pas même une paire de chaussettes, alors pieds nus dans sa caisse.

\- Je te rendrais tes fringues.  
\- Franchement, garde-les comme un cadeau de départ avec la voiture. Ce n’est pas comme si je comptais jamais les remettre, maintenant qu’on a terminé l’école.

Quand Oliver fut finalement déposé au pied de la maison où vivait encore Felicity, c’est trop impatiente de les voir de retour que cette dernière se précipita dans ses bras, jusqu’alors assise sur les marches du perron à l’y attendre.

\- Alors ?  
\- Alors, c’est terminé. Je suis parti.  
\- Tu as pu lui dire les raisons ?  
\- On n’en a pas vraiment eu l’occasion. Peut-être que dans quelque temps je trouverais la force de m’expliquer par lettre. Mais pour l’instant, je ne pouvais plus attendre de fuir cette maison pleine de mensonges.  
\- Et Théa ? Raisa ?  
\- J’ai dit au revoir à Raisa un peu avant, en passant par la porte arrière. Pour Théa. Elle est encore à la pension. Je la contacterais demain, pour lui expliquer que je compte garder une relation avec elle, et accessoirement je m’assurerais à distance que ma mère ne s’en prend pas à elle par dépit. Mais je ne m’inquiète pas. Elle est encore trop jeune pour souffrir de ses plans. L’important...  
\- L’important ?  
\- C’est que nous allons enfin pouvoir construire notre vie à deux... Du moins, si tu veux toujours d’un fauché comme moi.  
\- Toujours.

S’embrassant pour ponctuer cette promesse, c’est main dans la main qu’ils montèrent jusqu’à sa petite chambrette. Ce soir, il resterait chez Felicity. Et dès le lendemain, ils prépareraient leurs valises, du moins surtout celles de Felicity, les biens d’Oliver tenant dorénavant dans un simple sac de sport.

ARROW

Ils organisaient comme prévu, dès le lendemain matin, les détails de leur voyage jusqu’à Boston, quand survint leur premier désaccord. Une incompréhension survenue lorsqu’Oliver avoua subitement avoir déjà acheté une voiture et qu’ils n’avaient donc plus à se soucier de leur moyen de transport pour y parvenir.

\- Tu as dépensé toutes tes économies dans une voiture ?! s’étonna vivement Felicity. Oliver... souffla-t-elle.

Felicity ne voulait pas le lui reprocher aussi directement. Oliver avait son libre arbitre et toute liberté d’utiliser son argent comme il l’entendait. Et surtout, il n’avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Mais sachant qu’il n’avait pas tant gagné d’argent en travaillant au Diner, elle trouvait juste dommage d’avoir ainsi tout dilapidé en une fois, quand la location d’un véhicule leur aurait coûté bien moins. Là... cela impliquait qu’elle devrait assumer toutes leurs dépenses et elle ne savait pas si elle serait apte à financer suffisamment pour lui garantir un confort dont elle pouvait elle se passer.

\- Felicity... ?

Inquiet de la voir si silencieuse, Oliver ignorait tout de ses pensées. Pire, il entrevoyait des larmes au fond de ses yeux bleus. De quoi le faire paniquer sur les raisons pouvant en être à leur origine.

\- Parle-moi... Je t’en prie.  
\- Ce n’est rien...  
\- Dis-moi...  
\- J’aurais pensé que tu aurais pu garder un peu d’argent pour la suite.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Juste… Tu as tout dépensé pour une voiture dont on aurait pu se passer et...

Comprenant enfin le fond du problème, Oliver se traita d’idiot fini.

\- Hé ! Tu te méprends. Mis à part pour mes nouvelles fringues, je n’ai pas dépensé un dollar. À l’inverse, j’ai pu revendre l’ensemble de mes présents d’anniversaire. Avec ça, j’ai de quoi garantir pour toi et moi, un mois entier d’hôtel et de restauration à emporter. Mais aussi de quoi assumer toute demande de caution jusqu’à la plus indécente. La voiture, c’est un cadeau de départ de Tommy. Si je ne t’en ai pas parlé plus tôt, c’est que je n’en étais pas très fière et ne voulais pas que tu sois déçue en découvrant que j’avais accepté son aide. Je m’étais juré de refaire entièrement ma vie, sans compter sur l’argent de ma mère, et voilà que je cède au premier cadeau de mon meilleur ami. Mais je ne voulais pas plus le vexer. Tu comprends, si je quitte beaucoup de choses que je ne veux plus connaître ici, je le quitte aussi, et... quoi qu’il en soit, comme je te l’ai promis : si je t’accompagne, c’est avant tout pour t’aider. Surtout pas t’ajouter un nouveau poids ! Mais comme je l’ai déjà dit. Si c’est trop pour toi, on peut attendre pour vivre dans le même appartement. Tu peux te loger au campus et moi trouver une chambre et...  
\- Non ! Je…. Pardonne-moi...

Recevant le corps en pleurs de sa petite amie, Oliver la serra aussitôt à l’étouffée.

\- Je ne voulais pas critiquer tes choix.  
\- Mais tu t’inquiétais à raison d’un possible acte irréfléchi de ma part. Si je ne peux pas te promettre, ne jamais faire de bêtises de ce type dans l’avenir. Sache que je veux vraiment t’aider. Mon seul souhait à ce jour est de pouvoir prendre soin de toi. Aussi peux-tu essayer de juste me faire un peu plus confiance ?

\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Ça va, mon cœur. Je ne le prends pas mal. Je sais que je vais devoir faire mes preuves. Mais maintenant que le sujet est éclairci, tout va bien entre nous ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Désireux de soulager la tension ambiante, c’est souriant et frappant des mains pour faire état de sa motivation qu’il rebondit.

\- Alors, on reprend nos cartons ?  
\- Oui, on reprend....

N’ayant pas tant d’affaires à déménager, les meubles n’appartenant pas à Felicity, ils remplirent en moins de deux heures, six cartons qu’il resterait à descendre jusqu’à la voiture nouvellement possédée par Oliver. Ils n’auraient plus ensuite qu’à remettre les clefs de la chambre de Felicity à son propriétaire avant de rejoindre une dernière fois Sara et Tommy au Diner qui aurait toujours une place particulière en leur souvenir. Après quoi, ils quitteraient Starling City au cœur de l’état de New York, direction le Massachusetts : futur théâtre d’une nouvelle page de leur vie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour info, si cela vous intéresse, ayant terminé l’affinage du découpage : nous entamons avec ce chapitre 9, la seconde moitié de cette histoire qui en comptera donc 16. En espérant que cette suite saura vous plaire ! ^-^

_Trois mois plus tard._

S’observant devant le miroir, Oliver avait bien du mal à se reconnaître, après trois mois passés sur des chantiers de travaux publics au cœur de Boston. Si ce n’était pas un job aspiré, ni même envisagé à son arrivée, il s’était avéré qu’il s’agissait d’un secteur porteur, qui recrutait même si vous n’aviez aucune expérience ou pour seul bagage, un simple diplôme de fin d’études. Une fois l’année universitaire reprise, il y aurait bien plus de possibilités autour des différents campus. Mais en attendant, son manque d’expérience et jeune âge ne lui avait guère permis d’espérer mieux que de louer ses bras aux plus offrants.

Ajouté à cet emploi physique, l’absence d’alcool et une alimentation simple, mais saine - ayant pour point d’honneur de l’imposer à Felicity, quitte à réduire au minimum les extra sucrés pour le leur permettre. Hé bien... son corps avait terriblement changé. Nouvellement musclé en raison de son travail, la peau assainie par son alimentation et colorée par le soleil dû à ses journées passées en plein air... Ses traits s’étaient aussi durcis. Surtout depuis qu’il s’était rasé les cheveux et laissé pousser une légère chaume pour paraître plus âgé et moins se faire asticoter par les autres - souvent des étrangers au corps brut. De quoi se découvrir une toute nouvelle silhouette. Exit donc, le jeune fils de famille riche, au corps flasque et cheveux plats, camouflant sa mine juvénile de futur alcoolique par des vêtements de luxe !

Ce soir-là, il réaliserait amusé qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir bien changé.

Si Felicity s’était montrée préoccupée tout l’été dans l’attente de recevoir les détails de sa bourse, l’information était tombée deux jours plus tôt. À savoir, qu’elle obtiendrait comme espéré un chèque mensuel de 500 $ en plus de la prise en charge complète de ses frais d’inscription. De quoi compenser la future disparition de son aide au logement de 250$ qu’elle cesserait de toucher quand elle atteindrait sa majorité effective. Une bonne nouvelle sachant combien entrer au MIT était dispendieux.

Dans l’attente de sa rentrée universitaire, elle avait passé sa pause estivale à travailler dans une chaîne de restauration rapide située au cœur d’un petit centre commercial. Là, elle s’était récemment liée d’amitié avec une coiffeuse dont la boutique jouxtait le fast-food, à force de se croiser dans l’allée arrière. À croire qu’il s’agissait-là du lieu privilégié de Felicity pour y rencontrer ses futurs amis. Toujours est-il qu’elles avaient depuis pris l’habitude d’y discuter durant leurs pauses, menant la future étudiante en informatique à découvrir les difficultés de leur voisine avec ses logiciels de caisse. Une situation qui avait mené Felicity à se proposer naturellement pour venir les aider à la fin de son service. Cela durait depuis le début de la semaine... Sans doute la raison de son retour un peu plus tardif qu’à l’habitude, ce soir encore.

Oliver l’attendait donc patiemment en pliant le linge qu’il venait de laver et sécher dans la buanderie de leur immeuble quand il la vit enfin rentrer. Il lui suffit dès lors d’une seconde, pour réaliser combien sa chrysalide avait explosé en plein vol. Ne pouvant ignorer le changement flagrant, c’est d’un ton taquin qu’il l’accueillit.

\- Mais qu’avez-vous fait de ma petite amie ?  
\- Je... Tu te souviens de cette femme, rencontrée au travail, que j’ai proposé d’aider cette semaine ?  
\- Hum hum...  
\- Hé bien... Je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à ce qu’elle me paie pour mon aide. Je sais que le salon de coiffure ne fait pas beaucoup d’entrées d’argent en absence des étudiants... Alors...  
\- Alors elle t’a proposé un remboursement en nature ?  
\- Ça ne te fait pas bizarre ? J’avais au départ juste concédé à quelques mèches pour éclaircir mes cheveux, mais comme tu peux le voir... Elle n’a pas totalement suivi mes consignes.

Pour dire le moins.... Car d’une ado réservée s’habillant toujours de couleurs sombres, aux longs cheveux noirs de jais, rencontrée un an plus tôt. Il voyait ce soir-là rentrer chez eux, une jeune femme lumineuse profitant de magnifiques boucles dorées, tout en portant une jolie robe légère, rose pastel.

Le côté vestimentaire avait littéralement basculé à la dernière visite de Sara venue offrir rien de moins qu’un carton entier de fringues, toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres, au plus grand damne de Felicity et amusement d’Oliver qui les observait se gardant bien d’intervenir.

De ce qu’il en avait compris, Sara était retournée aux magasins de friperies tant apprécié par Felicity et qu’elle lui avait fait découvrir peu avant leur départ. À cette occasion, leur amie y avait repéré des pièces pour elle-même. Mais en y retournant peu après, elle ne s’était pas limitée à reconstruire sa seule garde-robe - au regard de ce qui avait explosé sur leur lit au cours de sa visite. Si Felicity avait dans un premier temps refusé net l’ensemble. La menace de tout jeter en bas de la rue l’avait contrainte à les accepter. Depuis, elle s’attachait à les porter, s’essayant bien malgré elle à répondre ainsi aux attentes de Sara, désireuse qu’elle exprime enfin extérieurement ce qu’elle était intérieurement. Une maxime que Felicity avait finalement prise au pied de la lettre avec sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

Si la gêne était évidente, clairement en attente d’une réaction de sa part, Felicity n’en paraissait pas moins... satisfaite. Et au regard plein de désir que cela suscita chez Oliver, elle ne pouvait qu’être convaincue que ce n’était effectivement peut-être pas si raté.

\- Alors ? Ton verdict ?  
\- C’est vraiment magnifique, Felicity. Tu étais déjà très belle. Mais là... Tu exhales l’énergie lumineuse et la bienveillance que tu as toujours portée en toi.  
\- Oh... Merci. Elles m’ont promis que si j’aimais et souhaitais continuer à garder cette couleur, je pourrais revenir les voir aussi souvent que je le voulais, en échange d’un petit suivi régulier de leur système informatique.

Une sorte de marchandage qui aurait dérangé Oliver, si cela n’impliquait pas qu’elle allait ainsi pouvoir enfin profiter du plaisir simple d’aller au coiffeur de temps à autre et juste prendre soin d’elle. Une disposition qui le satisfaisait grandement.

\- C’est là une très bonne idée.  
\- Tu aimes vraiment ?  
\- Plus que tu ne l’imagines. le lui confirma-t-il d’un baiser appuyé sur son front.  
\- On va ressembler à Barbie et Ken toi et moi.... Pas que je puisse avoir les mensurations de Barbie, contrairement à toi qui... enfin, tu vois ?  
\- Je crois que j’ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.

Il l’embrassa alors une seconde fois, à présent sur les lèvres, pour la calmer avant qu’elle ne babille plus. Un nouveau tic qui avait pris forme depuis leur mise en couple, où Oliver découvrait que sa timidité s’exprimait dorénavant par un flot ininterrompu de paroles dénuées de tout filtre .L’occasion pour elle d’en dire souvent plus qu’elle ne le voulait.

Le moment lui paraissant opportun, Oliver tenta de reprendre son sérieux pour aborder un sujet qu’il ne cessait de repousser depuis des jours. Or, la période d’été touchant à sa fin, il était vraiment temps pour lui de prendre son courage à deux mains et se jeter dans la bataille. Aussi profita-t-il de la bonne ambiance de ce début de soirée, pour l’inciter à venir s’asseoir avec lui sur le bord de leur lit.

Après un long mois passé à l’hôtel à leur arrivée, ils avaient réussi à dénicher ce grand studio de 30m² abordable et bien placé, avec cuisine équipée et salle de bain privative. Situé dans une rue tranquille à deux pas des futurs lieux d’étude de Felicity, Oliver était rassuré de savoir que la jeune femme n’aurait pas à traverser la ville en bus à des heures indécentes, sachant pertinemment qu’elle travaillerait tard, même après la nuit tombée, les bibliothèques et laboratoires du campus étant tous nocturnes.

Pour les meubles, ils s’étaient limités au minimum : à savoir l’achat d’un bon lit avec un linge de maison de qualité, Oliver jugeant qu’ils devaient pouvoir se reposer décemment. Pour le reste, ils s’étaient procuré un peu de vaisselles de seconde main, une boîte à outils et quelques chaises dans une brocante à la périphérie de la ville. Travailler sur les chantiers avait aussi permis à Oliver de récupérer pas mal de bois et bobines de câbles de toute taille, ainsi que quelques fonds de pot de peinture qu’il utilisa pour leur créer une table de salon, bibliothèque et tables de nuit. Seul le coin étude qu’il avait arrangé pour Felicity profitait de vrais meubles, trouvés dans la rue un soir d’encombrant.

Oliver était heureux d’avoir pu obtenir une voiture avant leur départ. Car grâce à elle, ils profitaient le week-end d’une totale liberté leur permettant ainsi de sortir un peu et économiser beaucoup.

En trois mois, ils avaient donc réussi l’impossible. À savoir, se créer un véritable petit cocon auquel s’était ajouté une inattendue, mais bien réelle, remise en forme pour lui et relooking complet pour elle. L'avant-dernière touche de changement avait consisté à l’achat d’une nouvelle paire de lunettes, obtenues avec l’aide sociale dont la jeune femme profitait toujours intégralement jusqu’à sa majorité.

À présent, confortablement installés et plus confiant que jamais en leur corps et en leur couple, une nouvelle étape se présentait à eux. Une étape qui faisait trembler Oliver à l’idée de ne pas pouvoir la franchir ensemble.

\- Felicity.  
\- Hum ?  
\- J’aimerais qu’on parle, une seconde.  
\- Oh... Heu... Oui. Bien sûr.

Redoutant le pire, Oliver n’ayant jamais agi ainsi depuis le jour où il l’avait convaincu de lui raconter son agression, Felicity s’assit comme demandé, avalant douloureusement sa salive.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?  
\- Oh non, rien, mon cœur. Juste, je voudrais que l’on discute de ce que sera notre nouveau rythme de vie, une fois que tu débuteras tes cours.  
\- Ah.

Rassurée que ce ne soit que cela, sachant dorénavant combien Oliver aimait avoir de l’ordre dans sa vie, elle l’écouta avec plus de légèreté.

\- Je sais que ce n’est sans doute pas ce que tu t’attends à entendre. Mais... j’aimerais que tu cesses de travailler dans ce restaurant d’ici la semaine prochaine.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu en as déjà trop marre que je sente autant l’huile de cuisson, quand je rentre chaque soir ?  
\- Je suis sérieux. Cette première année que tu vas passer au MIT va s’avérer très chargée pour toi. Et je voudrais que tu puisses t’y concentrer entièrement sans autres préoccupations.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire... ?  
\- Je veux que tu concèdes à me laisser seul travailler pour subvenir à nos besoins pendant la période des cours, petites vacances comprises.  
\- Jamais !

La voyant se lever subitement, clairement en colère en comprenant enfin la nature de sa demande, Felicity fit les mille pas devant leur lit.

\- J’ai toujours su allier les deux Oliver. Dois-je te rappeler que j’ai été entièrement autonome depuis plus d’un an et su me prendre seule en charge depuis deux ans ?  
\- Je ne le sais que trop, Felicity. Mais tu ne comprends pas ce qui me motive.  
\- Quoi ? Me rabaisser à la femme-objet devant vivre aux crochets de son petit ami ? Cela n’arrivera jamais. Jamais je ne serais dépendante d’un homme !

Sachant bien que sa colère n’était pas vraiment dirigée vers lui, mais vers bien d’autres souvenirs emplis de souffrance et de frustration à ne pas avoir su se sortir seule d’une agression face à laquelle, elle n’avait pourtant eu aucune chance. Oliver ne s’offusqua aucunement de ses paroles, patientant simplement qu’elle se calme pour faire valoir ses propres raisons.

\- Felicity, tu n’as pas « vécu » ces deux dernières années, ou peut-être juste un peu cette année, depuis ton amitié avec moi et Sara. Or tu as besoin d’avoir des moments de pause, si tu ne veux pas finir par craquer pour surmenage avant la fin de ce nouveau cycle scolaire.  
\- Je...  
\- Je t’en prie, laisse-moi finir. Je veux juste que tu puisses te concentrer à 100% sur tes études. Tu sais toi-même que tu vas devoir passer tes journées entières en cours, puis réviser le soir et préparer des projets d’importance chaque week-end et vacance. Aussi, ne serait-ce que pour ta santé, je t’en prie. Non, je t’en supplie. Acceptes que l’on s’entre-aide. Je te promets que je vais travailler aussi longtemps que toi, comme je prendrais à ma charge tous les tracas du quotidien comme le ménage, la lessive et les courses quand tu réviseras. Mais tout cela se fera dans la limite stricte pour l‘un comme pour l’autre de six jours par semaine. Car nous allons aussi nous imposer que quoiqu’il advienne, quels que soient les urgences et impératifs, nous nous accorderons une journée de repos chaque semaine. Une journée rien que pour nous.  
\- Les activités coûtent cher, Oliver. lâcha-t-elle sèchement.  
\- Mais faire une grasse matinée, se promener dans un parc, faire un footing, passer une après-midi devant la télé, ou juste se retrouver et se câliner tout en se confiant sur nos difficultés du moment ou nous projetant dans nos rêves d’avenir... Tout cela ne coûte rien Felicity. Tu as, NOUS avons besoin, de vivre notre vie. Je veux partager ma vie avec toi, tout partager avec toi, pas juste cohabiter. Les études ne font pas tout, mon cœur. Et autant je sais que je n’étais pas dans le vrai, à juste faire la fête et ne rien prendre au sérieux quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Autant, toi-même agissais dans un excès inverse !  
\- Mais... Je vais avoir des frais pour mes ordinateurs, mes livres....

La voyant clairement touchée par ses paroles et doucement céder à sa requête, malgré sa relance, Oliver n’insista que plus.

\- Tu as ta bourse pour l’ensemble de tes frais personnels liés au MIT. Et moi je m’engage à prendre en charge notre studio et tous nos besoins courants. Alors, il te restera toutes nos économies faites ces derniers mois pour les extra informatiques que tu souhaites t’acheter.  
\- Je ne veux pas vivre à tes crochets.  
\- Ce que tu ne feras pas. Mon argent est le tien, Felicity.  
\- Alors mon argent doit aussi être à toi.

Sachant qu’il aurait du mal à la faire céder sur tout, il envisagea ce qui serait peut-être finalement la plus simple des solutions.

\- Dans ce cas, ouvrons un compte commun.  
\- Mais tu gagneras toujours plus, sans aucune dépense personnelle...  
\- Hé... il reste l’assurance de la voiture, l’essence... Le tout imposé par le seul caprice que je n’aime pas les transports en commun. Crois-moi cela compensera tous tes ordinateurs.  
\- Ça reste un moyen... pas un plaisir.  
\- Tout comme tes ordinateurs.  
\- J’aime coder.  
\- J’aime conduire.

Amusée de sa répartie, Felicity se laissa chuter sur le lit, revenant ainsi à ses côtés.

\- On peut se satisfaire l’un l’autre, Felicity. Je continuerais à suivre tous tes conseils d’économie. Mais dorénavant, tu suivras en échange, tous mes conseils pour avoir une vraie vie qui ne soit plus exclusivement composée de travail. Ok ?

Felicity se mordit les lèvres avec force, preuve s’il en fallait que cela n’avait rien de si évident pour elle. Mais finalement, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle céda bel et bien.

\- D’accord.  
\- Merci. Merci, merci, merci....

Riant doucement à sa perdition et aux mille baisers qui s’en suivirent, Felicity lâcha enfin prise. Au fond d’elle-même, elle savait qu’Oliver avait raison quant à leur besoin de ne pas juste vivre une vie de labeur. Qu’ils devaient s’offrir une chance de vivre à deux. Et que cela impliquait de tout partager. Mais c’était difficile pour elle de lâcher ses vieilles habitudes et surtout ses craintes d’abandon. Mais comment douter d’un homme qui avait lui-même tout abandonné - famille, milliards et confort - pour vivre à ses côtés sans rien attendre d’elle en échange. Le sexe étant le grand absent entre eux, bien que jamais il ne l’ait évoquée avec elle, autrement qu’en déclinant toutes ses piètres tentatives de lui faire croire à tort qu’elle se sentait prête à aller un peu plus loin avec lui. Alors, si elle pouvait lui faire plaisir en cédant sur ça... Peut-être arriverait-elle, à se rattraper en travaillant deux fois plus lors des prochaines grandes vacances ou à monnayer une partie des travaux et recherches qu’elle ferait durant ses études. Abandonnant ses pensées pour l’instant, Felicity se leva plus sûrement pour rejoindre Oliver dans leur coin cuisine l’y aider à préparer leur dîner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite plongée dans les échanges et confidences partagées entre Oliver et Felicity, histoire de traiter une bonne fois pour toutes, leur fragilité mutuelle. J’aurais pu les diluer entre deux activités diverses. Mais j’avoue ne pas en avoir eu l’intention quand j’ai rédigé les principales lignes composant cette fanfic. Désolée si tant de blabla fini par lasser. Ceci étant dit, il y aura normalement un peu plus d’action et moins de parlotes dans la suite. A noter, que quand je dis action, je n’évoque pas les scènes de câlin. lol Même si on y arrivera aussi dans quelques chapitres. ^_-

Un soir d’octobre, alors que Felicity avait terminé ses devoirs et qu’Oliver venait tout juste de rentrer de son job du soir, une place de barman qu’il avait trouvé au début du mois, en remplacement de ses missions dans le bâtiment – peu enthousiaste à l’idée de rester dehors à l’approche de l’hiver - ils se retrouvaient sereinement dans leur lit. Lui sur le dos, Felicity s’était enhardie à commencer à l’embrasser presque expérimentalement, ses lèvres découvrant les siennes, alors qu’elles les entouraient de ses doigts délicats. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus entreprenante en la matière. Jusqu’alors, cela avait toujours été Oliver qui faisait le premier pas pour partager baisers et caresses. Mais depuis peu, c’est elle qui se trouvait demandeuse à plus d’intimité.

Désireux de l’aider à se sentir toujours plus à l’aise et en confiance avec lui, Oliver avait une idée qu’il espérait être bien accueillie. La laissant agir jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit satisfaite, il attendit encore un peu qu’elle se repose tranquillement sur son torse, pour commencer à aborder le sujet, une main perdue dans ses cheveux d’or.

\- Felicity.  
\- Hum... ?  
\- Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de faire un test sanguin avec moi.  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- S’assurer que nous sommes tous deux en bonne santé ? Que nous n’avons aucune maladie vénérienne ?

Se redressant sur un coude, Felicity l’observa avec attention avant de lui répondre.

\- J’ai déjà été testée... après...  
\- Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas que tu penses à cela. C’est pour moi... j’entends par là, pour mon test à moi. Je veux que toi, tu saches que je suis propre, pour le jour où tu souhaiterais que l’on aille plus loin ensemble. J’ai juste pensé que tu apprécierais qu’on le fasse ensemble... Je ne t’oblige à rien.  
\- Oh... Ok. Je veux bien t’accompagner.  
\- Tu pourrais aussi en profiter pour aller au planning familial...  
\- Pour ?  
\- Demander la pilule. Encore une fois, ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions. Simplement, depuis que l’on partage notre vie, j’ai vu combien tu étais mal et douloureuse chaque mois et...  
\- ...et ?  
\- Il se peut qu’au hasard d’une discussion, il y a quelques jours, une collègue ait évoqué l’idée que tu puisses te sentir mieux si tu prenais la pilule.  
\- Tu as parlé de mes menstruations à une autre femme ?

Felicity était partagée entre être choquée ou honteuse qu’il ait pu raconter leur intimité à ce qui était pour elle une étrangère. Mais loin de s’en défendre, Oliver poursuivit son histoire, totalement aveugle à ce qu’elle venait de ressentir.

\- Concrètement, je n’ai jamais dit un mot. C’est les deux serveuses qui discutaient entre elles et abordaient le sujet pendant que je préparais le bar. Alors, plus tard, je me suis renseigné sur le net, et il semblerait que ce soit vrai. Et puis comme pour le test sanguin, cela permettrait que le jour venu tu aies le choix quant à savoir si tu veux que j’utilise ou non des préservatifs.  
\- Je vois…

Finalement rassurée qu’il n’ait pas été s’épancher sur son inconfort mensuel à quiconque, Felicity réfléchit rapidement à la question. Elle avait déjà d’elle-même songé à voir un médecin pour sa contraception, aussi la réponse n’était-elle pas si dure à trouver.

\- Je suis d’accord. Pour le test et la contraception.  
\- Super.

Ainsi, le week-end qui suivit, ils firent comme convenu leur test sanguin et Felicity prit rendez-vous au planning familial. Quand ils récurent les résultats, la semaine suivante, bien que peu inquiets de ce qu’ils pouvaient contenir, ils les ouvrirent ensemble. Cela leur confirma sans surprise qu’ils étaient tout deux « propres de toute maladie sexuellement transmissible » et en bonne santé.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Felicity, toujours fondamentalement inquiète à l’idée de passer le pas.  
\- Maintenant, rien de plus, rien de moins. Simplement, le jour venu, quand on voudra aller plus loin, tu sauras que ni toi ni moi ne serons un risque pour l’autre. Tu sais que le but n’était pas de te mettre la pression ? Je veux juste simplifier les choses pour quand tu le voudras, et seulement quand tu le voudras.  
\- Je sais.

Et elle ne mentait pas. Elle savait dorénavant combien Oliver était sincère à l’idée de ne pas lui faire pression pour qu’ils aillent plus loin ensemble. Pour peu, du moins, qu’il puisse l’étreindre chaque nuit durant et la couvrir de baisers. Mais aussi qu’elle l’autorise à pouvoir afficher son affection en public, en toute mesure bien sûr. Dieu, qu’avait-elle fait au monde, pour avoir un tel homme pour elle seule ? Elle culpabilisait tant, à ne pas pouvoir encore lui offrir ce dernier pan de sa personne. Pourtant pas faute d’avoir déjà beaucoup pris sur elle, dans les premiers mois de leur relation. Une attitude au départ autocontrainte qui lui avait permis de faire de gros progrès, en acceptant et appréciant ses baisers et caresses, quand deux ans auparavant, un seul frôlement fut-il d’une femme la plongeait dans une peur panique.

\- Je sais tout ça Oliver. Simplement... Toute cette attente, ce n’est pas juste pour toi.  
\- Felicity... Toi et moi c’est pour le très long terme. Alors on avancera à notre rythme. Il n’y a aucune urgence à brûler les étapes.  
\- Mais...

Il la fit taire d’un tendre baiser, n’allant toutefois jamais trop loin, là encore.

\- Quand ce sera le bon moment, nous saurons.  
\- Je suis tellement désolée... avoua-t-elle tout en se blottissant contre son torse.  
\- De quoi, mon cœur ?  
\- Si tu étais avec quelqu’un d’autres, si tu étais resté avec Laurel... Tu n’aurais pas à attendre. Tu pourrais profiter de tout cela chaque jour, si l’envie t’en prenait. Et là... depuis des mois, tu...  
\- Je crois que parfois, tu oublies le plus important.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Que je ne veux pas être avec quelqu’un d’autre. Rien de tout ce que l’on pourrait m’offrir, ne vaudrait la moindre minute que je partage avec toi.  
\- Oliver...  
\- Réalises-tu seulement que de toute ma vie, tu es l’unique personne à avoir vu en moi ce que j’ignorais moi-même pouvoir devenir ? Toi qui n’étais alors qu’une étrangère. Tu m’as ouvert les yeux sur ma condition, sans jugement ou leçons de morale. Juste en me montrant avec humilité et par l’action ce qu’était la vraie vie, la valeur du travail et l’abnégation. Tu as cru en moi. Tu as soutenu mes choix. Sans jamais m’avoir reproché d’avoir été ce gosse pourri gâté dilapidant sa fortune, buvant ou fumant, uniquement en quête d’attention. Tu es celle qui a su gratter la surface et me donner une chance de révéler l’homme que j’aspire devenir à tes côté.

Il n’osait pas même évoquer l’incroyable prise de risque de l’avoir invité ce premier soir, dans son lieu de vie où elle résidait seule. Lui un garçon encore inconnu, accueilli a priori sans crainte, par cette adolescente autonome, alors encore marquée par son agression passée. Elle n’en avait peut-être pas conscience. Mais dès cet instant, par cet acte, elle avait prouvé lui faire confiance, bien que n’ayant encore rien fait pour le mériter.

\- Je savais que tu étais quelqu’un de bien.

Dépité d’avoir exprimé ses dernières pensées à voix haute, soucieux de ne pas trop lui rappeler son passé douloureux, Oliver fut quand même rassuré à la sentir se fondre contre lui.

\- Comment le savais-tu ?  
\- Sérieusement Oliver ? Tu l’ignores ?  
\- Totalement.  
\- ...Quand je suis arrivée dans votre classe. Tu n’y as peut-être pas prêté attention, mais tous ont eu un mot ou un regard à mon attention. Certains m’ont chahuté, d’autres aussitôt jugés...  
\- Moi, je t’ai ignoré.  
\- Oui. Avec Tommy, vous n’avez jamais exprimé la moindre trace d’intérêt ou d’agression à mon égard. Seule Sara a longuement tenté de m’approcher avant que je ne baisse ma garde. Certains qualifieraient votre réaction d’indifférence. Mais pour moi, cela voulait dire que vous ne seriez pas des agresseurs potentiels, au contraire de tous ceux chuchotant aussitôt leurs ragots...  
\- Alors, j’en suis heureux.

ARROW

Ainsi passèrent semaines et mois où chacun trouva son rythme. Felicity au sein de l’institut technologique, entièrement consacrée à l’ingénierie informatique dans laquelle elle brillait d’une insolente réussite. Oliver au sein du bar où il travaillait dorénavant à temps plein, y devenant soir après soir, une figure incontournable des lieux. Si leurs activités et fruits de leur investissement n’étaient en rien communs, ils ne dérogeaient toutefois pas à la règle instruite par Oliver, qui était de consacrer leur dimanche à l’autre. Une pause hebdomadaire incontournable et incontournée qui cimentait et solidifiait chaque fois un peu plus leur couple en construction.

C’est dans ce contexte heureux qu’Oliver embrassait consciencieusement, ce matin de janvier, le cou gracile de sa petite amie - bien décidé à y laisser un suçon d’anniversaire. Tandis que l’une de ses mains pressée sur son ventre plat jouait sur la peau découverte, la seconde perdue dans ses boucles d’or aspirait à glisser dans un décolleté qu’il n’osait toujours pas frôler... Après un déjeuner de célébration, Oliver avait initié une sieste qui s’était terminée à leur réveil en une nouvelle perdition affective. Jouissant sans s’en cacher du plaisir simple de sentir les mains fines et délicates griffer son cuir chevelu, l’homme était vraiment heureux et satisfait de voir à quel point Felicity profitait sans honte ni contrainte de cette petite pause câline. Un fait et des réactions d’autant plus inattendus qu’ils n’auraient jamais dû les partager à cet instant. C’est que bien qu’ils soient en pleine semaine, Felicity avait concédé, non sans quelques incitations de sa part, à faire l’école buissonnière. Tandis que lui s’était fait porter pâle, pour célébrer entre eux et comme il se devait, la majorité effective de la jeune femme. Dans trois jours, leurs amis viendraient les rejoindre pour l’occasion pour faire un peu plus la fête, le week-end durant. En attendant, ils profitaient du calme de cette journée inhabituellement chômée.

Le fait que Felicity ne rouspète plus à ne pouvoir utiliser tout son temps précieux au seul labeur était un pas de géant qu’elle avait franchi. Pas qu’Oliver souhaitait la pousser à délaisser ses études. Mais il était important pour son équilibre qu’elle vive d’autres choses et profite de bons moments dans sa jeunesse avant qu’elle ne disparaisse d’un claquement de doigts. Il ne voulait pas qu’ils finissent un jour par regretter n’avoir jamais eu l’occasion de vraiment vivre leur vie à fond. Aussi tachait-il de s’assurer régulièrement qu’elle calme le rythme et prenne le temps de souffler, comme ici même, à juste se câliner sans pression ni stress quant au temps écoulé.

Même si Oliver n’était pas grand psychologue, il savait que ce travail de lâcher-prise prendrait encore du temps, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Car avant toute chose, il avait surtout et depuis un moment comprit que cette plongée dans les études avait été la conséquence directe de son agression. Si Felicity était un génie, elle n’en avait pas moins obstrué tous ses sentiments et refusé de traiter le mal qui la rongeait en ne gardant plus dans sa vie que le seul travail.

À force de confidences, il avait appris que peu après son viol et le procès expéditif qui l’avait suivi, là où bien d’autres seraient tombées dans l’apathie ou la dépression, elle avait passé six mois pour s’avancer d’une année scolaire entière. Puis à ses 16 ans, elle avait constitué seule le dossier voué à lui rendre son indépendance, tout en passant un maximum de concours pour finalement obtenir la bourse qui l’avait menée dans son établissement privé. Sortie première de l’examen passé pour la solliciter, ce sont ces résultats qui lui avaient permis d’initier sa candidature au MIT. À la suite de quoi, elle avait de nouveau préparé et passé un grand nombre de concours pour se voir choisie par une association caritative vouée à financer entièrement les études de jeunes filles brillantes, mais sans ressources ni supports familiales. Soit, in fine, deux très longues années où les études et sa demande d’émancipation avaient eu une place prépondérante dans sa vie - même si l’année passée, elle s’était enfin laissée approcher. Si depuis, elle avait franchi un grand pas en concédant ne plus cumuler emplois et études, il savait que le temps de la guérison était encore loin. Mais Oliver comptait bien l’y conduire en son rythme.

En attendant, il y avait au moins une de ses craintes qu’il pouvait dorénavant réduire grâce à une petite spécificité administrative, vieille de plusieurs millénaires... Et qui était enfin à leur disposition, maintenant que sa petite amie était entièrement majeure. Après tout, quoi de mieux pour combattre sa peur de l’abandon que de lui offrir une preuve tangible de sa volonté à vouloir rester à jamais à ses côtés...

\- Épouse-moi.

Surprise, pour dire le moins, de cette demande énoncée dans un silence total, Felicity bougea juste assez pour croiser le regard de son compagnon. Avait-elle rêvée sa question, où... ?

\- Quoi ?  
\- Excuses-moi, je comptais te le demander plus formellement, mais c’est sortie tout seul. Aussi...

Toussant légèrement pour se donner du courage, Oliver reprit, le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Felicity Smoack, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?  
\- Tu le demandes vraiment ? Comme... vraiment ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais...  
\- Mais ?  
\- Oliver ! On est trop jeunes, on n’a pas d’argent de côté, pas d’emplois stables. Je suis encore étudiante… et… et… On n’a jamais couché ensemble.

Éclatant de rire à cette révélation qui n’en était pas une, pour aucun d’eux, Oliver ne sut comment le prendre. Il s’était bien attendu à un tas d’arguments pour qu’elle le lui refuse, mais clairement pas ce dernier.

\- Et donc… ?  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas vérifier avant ?  
\- Vérifier quoi, Felicity ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Tu me perturbes avec ta demande ! Tu m’as dit que nous pouvions attendre.  
\- Ce que je te renouvelle activement. Mais qu’est-ce que ça à avoir ?  
\- La nuit de noces ? Ça te dit quelque chose ?  
\- Mon cœur…

L’attirant dans ses bras, pour l’inciter à se blottir contre lui, il prit le temps de trouver ses mots.

\- Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi, pour le sexe. Ni n’ai besoin de confirmer notre alchimie - à laquelle je ne doute pas une seconde - pour me conforter dans l’idée de passer ma vie à tes côtés. C’est juste un besoin égoïste et particulièrement machiste de pouvoir t’appeler ma femme. Je t’aime tellement que parfois c’en est douloureux, Felicity. Alors quand je réalise combien tu es belle, intelligente, et pleine de vie. Je ne doute pas que tu pourras soulever chaque montagne que tu voudras gravir. Et à côté, moi, je ne suis qu’un ex-milliardaire sans le sou que tous, à raison, prenaient pour un idiot fini.  
\- Tu n’es pas stupide. Tu ne l’as jamais été. Et même si les études ne sont pas ton truc, tu n’en restes pas moins un homme fort, chaleureux et honnête. Tu es doué pour la cuisine, quand je brûle même une tranche de pain. Tu t’es avéré devenir un bricoleur de génie. Mais surtout, tu prends soin de moi, comme jamais personne ne l’avait fait, après ma mère. Ne crois pas moins valoir, pour la seule raison que tu ne veux pas de diplômes.  
\- Tu dis cela maintenant...  
\- Pourquoi veux-tu que cela change ?  
\- Felicity... Je vois bien que depuis que tu as commencé les cours, tu es éblouie chaque jour par les idées révolutionnaires ou mises en œuvre dantesques de tes camarades de TP. Un jour, tu réaliseras que tu peux trouver bien mieux que moi.  
\- Oliver... Comment... d’où cela vient ?

Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait douter ainsi de son attachement pour lui.

\- Regarde simplement avec Cooper.  
\- Cooper ?  
\- Ce type est parfait pour toi.  
\- Cet abruti s’est avéré n’être qu’un connard fini qui s’est rapproché de moi, à nos premiers projets de groupe, uniquement dans l’espoir de voler mon travail. Je l’ai renvoyé dans ses pénates la semaine dernière quand j’ai compris ce qu’il faisait.  
\- Quand bien même, il y en aura d’autres, et...

Étonnée qu’il ne réagisse pas plus que ça à l’annonce qu’un type s’était joué d’elle, Felicity réalisa soudain de quoi il s’agissait plus exactement.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que tu vaux moins qu’eux ? Sérieusement ? De types comme Cooper ?  
\- Comme je l’ai dit. Tu es une femme magnifique avec une intelligence hors normes. N’importe quel type censé voudrait de toi. Alors, oui. Si j’aimerais me convaincre que ma seule motivation à vouloir t’épouser, en plus de t’aimer comme un fou, est ma volonté à réduire tes propres craintes de l’abandon. Disons-le bien, j’ai tout aussi peur. Une peur paralysante à l’idée que tu puisses un jour me quitter. Raison pour laquelle je veux pouvoir revendiquer à tous que tu es à moi, autant que je suis à toi.  
\- Mais moi, je ne vois déjà que toi. Comment pourrais-tu te sentir en danger alors que tu es... juste Toi ! T’es-tu seulement regardé dans la glace ces derniers mois ?  
\- Felicity... Je ne suis rien de moins...  
\- ...qu’une gravure de mode virile, au sourire charmeur, qui fait fondre l’ensemble de la gent féminine inscrite à Harvard ? Déjà toutes les filles de Starling rêvaient de convoler en justes noces avec toi.  
\- Mais aucune d’elles ne m’aurait encore voulu sans ma fortune.  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Moi, je m’en suis bien toujours moquée.

Amusé qu’elle ne puisse réaliser à quel point, c’était là, l’une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était si spéciale, Oliver le lui accorda bien volontiers.

\- Je sais.  
\- Et quand bien même. À présent que tu n’es pas connu pour ta fortune. Ne vois-tu pas toutes ces filles te faire des œillades quand tu les sers au bar ? Les rares fois où je passe te voir, c’est une armée d’abeilles qui rêvent de te butiner. Si l’un de nous deux devait craindre de se voir larguer, ce serait plutôt moi qui ne suis qu’une fausse blonde, courte sur jambes, et pas même apte à t’offrir un minimum de plaisir sexuel...  
\- Ne dis pas ça. Jamais ! Tu es tout pour moi. La seule à m’avoir permis de retrouver de l’estime de soi. Si je ne t’avais pas connu, je serais aujourd’hui un alcoolique drogué à courir les putains et ainsi m’autodétruire comme seule échappatoire à la pression familiale.  
\- Mon Dieu... quelle paire d’inadaptés sociaux nous faisons ! Pas l’un pour rattraper l’autre.  
\- J’aime à croire que nous sommes deux faces d’une même pièce qui nous complétons.  
\- Raison pour laquelle, tu n’auras jamais à craindre que je parte.  
\- Alors rien ne nous empêche de nous marier ?  
\- Tu y tiens tant que ça ? lui demanda-t-elle de plus en plus amusée par son insistance.  
\- Plus que tout.  
\- Dans ce cas... Oui, Oliver. Je serais heureuse et fière de devenir ta femme.

À sa propre surprise, Felicity n’avait pas besoin de plus de réflexions. Oliver n’avait pas tort sur un point. Si l’un comme l’autre avait déjà la certitude qu’ils voulaient poursuivre leur vie ensemble, pourquoi devraient-ils attendre pour officialiser leur situation ? Alors qu’elle pensait que sa réponse suffirait à taire toute inquiétude, sentir les muscles saillant encore tendus sous son poids, la poussa à le questionner.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Il se peut que je t’aie acheté une bague. dit-il lentement, avant d’ajouter en toute précipitation. Mais avant même que tu ne t’imagines un quelconque diamant, je dois t’avouer qu’elle n’a coûté qu’une poignée de dollars.  
\- Oliver… Tu sais bien que je n’ai pas besoin de tout ça.  
\- Quand je l’ai vu, j’ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas la porter, ce n’est que du métal, et…  
\- …et puis-je au moins avoir une chance de la voir, avant d’en décider ?

Se déplaçant complètement pour lui laisser la possibilité de bouger, Felicity en eut pour peine qu’il dénicha ledit bijou dans sa poche de pantalon. L’avoir sur lui signifiait clairement qu’il n’avait pas tant improvisé sa demande. La lui tendant finalement les mains un peu tremblantes, Felicity eut pour cœur de ne pas le décevoir par sa réaction. Mais à la vue de l’anneau argenté, serti de quartz minuscules et rehaussé d’une pierre d’azur de la couleur de ses yeux, maintenue de 8 griffes... Il était magnifique. Si simple et à la fois si travaillé. Le métal et les pierres n’avaient peut-être aucun prix. Mais son style et son âge certain donnaient à cette pièce un attrait mystérieux, pour ne pas dire féérique.

Prenant à son tour la bague, ses mains tout aussi tremblantes, Felicity la glissa à son doigt, heureuse qu’elle soit à sa taille, avant de se jeter littéralement dans les bras de celui devenu à cet instant son fiancé.

\- Je l’aime.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. Merci Oliver. Merci.

Soulagé que ce si simple bout de métal la rende si heureuse, c’est non moins touché de sa perdition qu’il lui rendit avec force son étreinte serrée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que personne ne sera surpris de ce qui composera le prochain chapitre. ^-^’’


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme évoqué hier, c’est ici sans surprise le jour J pour nos deux amoureux.

Pour leur mariage civil, les deux jeunes gens n’eurent aucune envie de grandeur, juste pouvoir aboutir au souhait de ne faire qu’un au regard de la loi. Aussi s’étaient-ils contentés de convier leurs amis Tommy et Sara à venir passer un week-end avec eux, sans leur préciser la raison de ce déplacement. Mais quand à leur arrivée, le vendredi soir, ils eurent droit aux cris d’hystérie d’une Sara prenant aussitôt sa petite sœur de cœur dans ses bras pour la féliciter, ils durent bien admettre que leur secret de polichinelle avait été réduit à néant.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Oliver à Tommy, alors qu’ils observaient la cadette Lance passer en mode maman ours.  
\- Si tu crois qu’on ne l’attendait pas déjà quand nous sommes passés à son anniversaire, il y a trois mois. Si vous n’en avez alors pas parlé, la présence d’une bague à la main d’une fille qui ne porte jamais de bijou… Même s’il pouvait s’agir d’un simple cadeau pour son anniversaire, on ne pouvait trouver plus évoquant.  
\- Ce n’est qu’une bague de pacotille. Un bijou fantaisie que j’ai trouvé dans une brocante.  
\- Et tu crois vraiment que ça la dérange ? le questionna Tommy.  
\- Non.

Et au fond de lui, Oliver savait que peu importait l’absence d’alliances pour leur mariage civil, objets de tradition en rien obligatoires. Cette simple bague de fiançailles, seule, vouée à être placée le jour J sur sa main gauche - leur suffisait amplement. Peut-être qu’un jour renouvelleraient-ils leurs vœux en grande pompe, peut-être même en présence de leurs enfants, avec cette fois-ci le décorum et des bijoux de qualité. Mais à cet instant de leur vie, leur relation se passait très bien de tous ces artifices matérialistes.

\- Pour en être sûr, on a été lire les Publics records, avant de partir, sur le site de la mairie de Cambridge. Votre retrait de licence y était bien inscrit en date du mois dernier. [1]  
\- Désolé de n’avoir rien dit plus tôt. On voulait juste ne pas en faire toute une histoire.  
\- Sachant que nous avions une idée assez précise de la raison de votre invitation, on vous pardonnera. Pour autant, vous nous devez des excuses qui vont se traduire par l’obligation d’assumer votre dernière soirée de célibataire !

Loin de calmer le jeu, Sara hurla aussitôt au loup, attirant dans sa danse une Felicity totalement perdue par toute cette agitation.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous prend vous deux ? Vous avez pris le volant dans cet état ? ajouta Felcity inquiète qu’ils aient pu boire et conduire aux vues de leur euphorie.  
\- On n’a rien bu, rien pris. Vous stressez pas pour rien. la rassura Tommy. Maintenant, soyons courts, mais concis. Toi, monsieur, tu me suis pour une soirée entre hommes. Promis Felicity, on évitera les filles et l’alcool fort. Ce sera juste un billard, mon pote qui se marie et peut-être quelques tournées de bière.  
\- Et toi, future madame Oliver Queen, nous allons nous plonger dans la luxure d’hommes en sueurs, la nuit durant. susurra Sara, tout en sortant de son sac deux films de Chanun Tatum, dont l’incontournable « Magic Mick ».

Rassurés qu’il n’y ait rien de bien méchant dans ces deux programmes, Oliver et Felicity concédèrent facilement à la demande. Ils pensaient juste dîner à quatre dans un resto du coin. Mais si garder la tradition pouvait leur faire plaisir, ils n’allaient pas les contrer pour si peu. Ainsi profitèrent-ils de leur soirée respective pour s’amuser et demander à leur ami la question fatidique. Car quand bien même leur mariage ne serait qu’un simple rendez-vous à la mairie, cela nécessitait deux témoins. Et les futurs mariés avaient pour cœur de leur demander s’ils accepteraient de tenir ce rôle.

Au retour d’Oliver et départ de Sara, une fois le calme revenu dans leur petit studio, c’est serein en leur avenir, qu’ils s’endormirent l’un contre l’autre.

ARROW

C’est alors bien trop tôt au goût des fiancés que leur amie Sara vint les réveiller le lendemain matin, ne leur laissant dès lors plus aucune maîtrise de la situation. Avec poigne, la jeune femme mit gentiment Oliver hors de chez lui. Tommy ayant réservé deux chambres d’hôtel non loin de leur studio, elle l’y envoya le temps pour elle d’aider Felicity à se préparer, convenant de tous se retrouver directement à la mairie. Alors enfin de nouveau seules, la future mariée tâcha de minimiser l’enthousiasme de son amie sans la vexer.

\- Sara, je ne voudrais pas décevoir tes espoirs. Mais il n’est pas prévu que je porte quoi que ce soit de particulier. Je pensais juste mettre l’une de mes robes. Aussi aurions-nous pu y aller avec Oliver et Tommy.  
\- Ça, c’est ce que tu crois, ma belle ! Il y a déjà bien longtemps que j’ai déniché cette petite merveille pour toi. dit-elle en sortant une étoffe blanc-cassé de son grand sac cabas.  
\- Quoi ? Mais… ? Comment ? Quand l’as-tu eu... ?  
\- Felicity. On pensait vraiment qu’Oliver t’aurait épousé une fois hors de Starling City. Mais il faut croire qu’il n’a jamais compris qu’en étant émancipée, tu pouvais aussi t’astreindre d’attendre ta majorité effective pour te marier, en absence de parents pour donner leur consentement. Quoi qu’il en soit, le jour où je suis tombée sur elle, je savais qu’elle t’irait comme un gant.

Ce en quoi, Sara déplia totalement son trésor. Une longue robe bohème, taille Empire, au tissu entièrement brodé.

\- N’est-elle pas belle ?  
\- Magnifique…

N’osant toucher l’ouvrage d’un autre âge, de peur de l’abîmer, Felicity fut très vite poussée à s’asseoir sur une chaise, pour se faire coiffer.

\- Tu l’enfileras en dernier, pour ne pas la froisser.  
\- Sara, tu n’aurais jamais du...  
\- Je t’en prie. Je ne te demanderais qu’une faveur, une fois que j’en aurais terminé avec toi. Me permettre de conserver une photo pour mon book.  
\- Ton book ?  
\- Yep. À force d’être inspirée par ta silhouette, j’ai récemment réalisé que je pouvais en faire quelque chose de plus.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.  
\- J’ai décidé qu’en plus de l’école de police, j’allais me lancer en free-lance dans le stylisme. Objectif, redonner du style aux jeunes femmes en manque d’inspiration.  
\- Et je suis ton cas d’école.  
\- On va dire ça comme ça. Donc si tu n’es pas contre, disons demain, de me faire une petite séance d’habillage complémentaire pour que je puisse initier mon catalogue…

Amusée d’être ainsi reléguée à un rôle de mannequin, elle qui ne dépassait pas le mètre 60, Felicity fut tout aussi effrayée à l’idée qu’on puisse réellement la voir en photo. Mais après tout ce qu’avait fait Sara pour elle, elle pouvait bien l’aider à son tour, dût-elle devenir sa poupée à coiffer pour cela.

\- Avec plaisir, Sara.

ARROW

Du côté de Tommy, ce dernier fut affligé quand il vit venir à lui un Oliver en simple jean et « chemise propre ». Sans surprise, il apprit aussi vite de son ami que le couple avait conjointement convenu qu’ils ne feraient pas de frais vestimentaires pour une cérémonie de cinq minutes. Lui qui était déjà en costume gris clair, le contraste était navrant.

\- Merde ! C’est ton mariage, mec ! Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Sara était si directive et sûre d’elle-même quand elle m’a demandé de faire ce casse.  
\- Ce casse ? Qu’est-ce que t’as fait Tommy ? gémit Oliver aux seuls souvenirs de toutes les conneries qu’ils avaient pu faire à deux.  
\- J’ai profité d’une visite de mon père à ta mère pour me glisser dans ton ancienne chambre - restée en l’état, soit dit en passant - pour voler ceci !

Le « ceci » en question étant l’un de ses plus beaux costumes sur mesure. Un Armani de couleur crème, spécifiquement conçue à sa destination, pour les cérémonies d’importances ayant lieu au printemps ou en été.

\- Je sais que tu t’es juré ne rien vouloir emporter de ton ancienne vie. Mais Sara ne voulait pas que Felicity regrette un jour, un mariage bâclé et misérable. Alors s’il te plaît, accepte-le pour elle.  
\- Tommy. On n’a rien acheté pour aujourd’hui. Si je mets ça et qu’elle arrive comme il était convenu.  
\- Crois-moi, tu n’auras jamais vu ce qu’elle va porter.  
\- Encore Sara, je suppose ?  
\- Yep mec, tu supposes bien.

Vaincu, ne voulant clairement pas faire honte à sa fiancée, si elle devait se présenter en belle robe et lui en tenue de ville. Oliver s’enquit d’aller enfiler le costume, remarquant que Tommy n’avait rien oublié de la chemise blanche, aux chaussettes et chaussures assorties.

Alors qu’il nouait sa cravate, dans la salle de bain, Oliver osa poser LA question qui le tiraillait chaque fois qu’il voyait son meilleur ami.

\- Tu as donc vu ma mère à l’occasion d’une soirée ou d’un gala ?  
\- Exact.  
\- Comment ça se passe ?

Sachant bien qu’il ne parlait pas de comment Moira prenait son départ - Théa étant bien mieux placée que lui pour ce type d’informations - Tommy sut qu’il était ici question de la réputation des Queen et du maintien de l’étiquette au sein des 1%.

\- Elle fait taire les rumeurs relatives à ton absence en indiquant à qui veut l’entendre que tu es parti en voyage, pour vivre quelques aventures, avant de rentrer prendre les rênes de la société.  
\- Je me demande ce qu’elle va trouver, quand je ne serais toujours pas rentré après plusieurs années...  
\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi sera fait demain.  
\- C’est vrai. Mais ce retour hypothétique ne risque quand même pas d’arriver avant très longtemps.  
\- Je comprends que vous n’aviez pas envie d’une vraie cérémonie et tout le tralala qui s’en suit. Mais tu ne regretteras pas de ne pas avoir invité au moins Théa ?  
\- Felicity n’a plus de famille. C’est plus juste pour elle, ainsi.  
\- Elle ne t’aurait pas reproché sa présence.  
\- Je sais. Mais aussi dur que ce soit pour ma sœur, je préfère aussi ne penser qu’à moi et ma femme, aujourd’hui, et pas à ma famille. Je sais que Théa comprendra ma décision quand je lui expliquerai mes raisons. Et comme on évoque le nom des Queen, je voulais te prévenir. Felicity ne prendra pas mon nom.  
\- Ça peut se comprendre. De plus en plus de femmes gardent leur patronyme, de nos jours.  
\- Non. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que c’est moi qui vais prendre le sien.  
\- Tu déconnes ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde.  
\- O....kay…

Même s’il ne comprenait vraiment pas sa position et ce rejet si extrême envers sa famille, Tommy, en ami, eut toutefois à cœur de le soutenir dans son choix. Au moins avait-il eu l’occasion de lui imposer une soirée bar & billard entre hommes la veille, en guise d’enterrement de vie de garçon.

\- Et bien, me voilà !

Oliver s’affichant tout habillé dans le coin salon de la chambre d’hôtel, Tommy applaudit le résultat avant de poser à leur boutonnière respective de petites fleurs sauvages aux couleurs variées.

\- Tu comprendras quand tu la verras. ajouta-t-il pour toute explication.

ARROW

Arrivés en avance, les deux garçons virent facilement la voiture de Tommy - qu’il avait laissé à Sara - se garer à l’heure précise où les jeunes femmes étaient attendues à la mairie de Boston. Patientant en haut du grand escalier y conduisant, Oliver pu alors enfin découvrir sa fiancée sortir du véhicule. Et elle était... tout bonnement à croquer. Habillée d’une robe couverte de broderies qu’il supposait vintage, son fourreau descendait si bas qu’il voyait à peine les sandales à talon surélevant Felicity d’un bon décimètre. Un ruban en soie de couleur crème courait sur le devant de la robe, tandis qu’il permettait surtout de serrer l’étoffe sous sa poitrine pour y créer un vallonnement des plus séduisants. Il la découvrait enfin pour la première fois coiffée d’une très longue natte tressée sur le côté, parsemée de fleurs des champs de toutes les couleurs. Alors qu’elles s’approchaient, un bouquet des mêmes essences en main, il pouvait enfin entrevoir sous la légère rougeur de ses pommettes, un maquillage léger et coloré qui lui donnait un surplus de vie. Le tout était ponctué d’un très simple ras du cou en totale harmonie avec sa bague.

\- Si belle...  
\- Je dois avouer que cela donnerait presque envie de convoler en justes noces. ponctua Tommy, amusé de voir son meilleur ami si estomaqué par ce qu’il voyait.

Mais à sa décharge, Sara avait vraiment transformé leur petit papillon qu’il entrevoyait chaque fois plus lumineux, en une magnifique femme à la fois nature et ensorcelante. Tommy notait pour sa part que leur amie était tout autant élégante et séduisante avec sa robe légère aux couleurs du bouquet de fleurs confié à Felicity. Une demoiselle d'honneur aussi rayonnante que la future mariée.

Les filles les ayant rejoints en haut de l’escalier, Oliver ne put s’empêcher d’embrasser une dernière fois sa fiancée.

\- Tu es merveilleuse, mon cœur.  
\- Merci. Au risque de me répéter, chaque fois que tu me vois apprêtée. Tout le mérite revient à Sara.  
\- Crois-moi, je ne doute pas de son talent. Mais elle n’a fait qu’éclairer la plus belle des matières.  
\- N’est-ce pas charmant. Pas tout ça, les tourtereaux, mais on ne doit pas être en retard, si on ne veut pas être zappé. leur rappela Tommy.

Sur le chemin, Oliver s’enquit d’en savoir un peu plus.

\- Le collier…  
\- La seule chose que j’avais prévu qui soit resté. Je l’ai achetée peu après que tu m’ais donné la bague. Je trouvais qu’ils allaient bien ensemble.

Là encore, ce n’était qu’un bijou fantaisie, mais en quoi cela importait ?

\- Je l’aime. Je t’aime, Felicity. Je…

Oliver allait poursuivre quand il lui fut littéralement arraché.

\- Sérieux mec. En d’autres circonstances, je t’aurais charrié en te disant que « tu serais en retard, même le jour de ton mariage ». Mais en l’occurrence, c’est aujourd’hui. Alors, cesse de compter fleurette et bouge !

Riant de sa déconvenue, Felicity prit plus efficacement sa main droite pour l’entraîner avec elle au pas de course. Il n’était pas question qu’elle rate leur rendez-vous.

Arrivant enfin devant la salle de mariage, presque essoufflés mais tellement heureux, ils entrèrent sans cérémonie jusqu’au bureau de l'homme préposé à officier. La cérémonie y fut courte, digne d’une échappée à Vegas. Mais l’émotion échangée à travers les yeux des mariés en rien bon marché. Bien au contraire. Ainsi, les Oui furent dits avec émotion, la bague placée à sa place définitive, le baiser échangé avec amour et les grains de riz jetés par un Tommy hilare, face aux yeux ronds du juge lui expliquant que c’était à garder pour l’extérieur. En prime, Sara avait déjà explosé le nombre de photos prises avec son téléphone.

Quatre signatures pour sceller sous témoin leur décision de vie commune et ils sortaient déjà des antres de la mairie, direction les abords du lac du parc citadin de Boston Common. Là, ils ne manquèrent pas de reprendre quelques photos pour se souvenir à jamais de ce grand jour, avant de pique-niquer sur l’herbe couverte d’un grand drap pour ne pas salir la robe empire et costume d’Oliver.

Si Tommy avait apporté du champagne pour l’occasion, quelques bouteilles de Don Perignon dénichées à la cave familiale et jusqu’alors gardées dans le coffre d’Oliver, bien au frais dans une glacière remplie de glace. Le menu ne pouvait être que des brioches vapeur du meilleur resto chinois de la ville, toujours tellement au goût de Felicity, agrémenté de leurs spécialités qu’ils avaient fait livrer à l’entrée du parc. S’y ajoutait enfin un gâteau de choix acheté sur le chemin par les garçons, tout aussi rapidement dévoré par les quatre jeunes adultes.

Cette journée si simple - mais au combien riche en émotion - se conclut d’un commun accord en laissant les jeunes mariés seuls pour le reste de la soirée. Fut toutefois prévu que tous se retrouvent le lendemain midi pour un brunch dominical déjà réservé dans un Diner proche de leur appartement. Suite à quoi, Sara jouerait encore un peu à la poupée avec Felicity avant qu’ils ne rentrent finalement à Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Si en France, on doit publier des bans au moins 10 jours avant le mariage célébré en mairie. Au Massachusetts (et dans la plupart des états US), il faut retirer une licence de mariage au County Building. Après quoi, vous avez 90 jours pour célébrer le mariage.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense qu’arrive ici un passage attendu par pas mal d’entre vous ^_^’’  
> En espérant que cela répondra, en partie tout du moins, à vos attentes.

Un samedi soir, aux termes des examens de fin d’année et à quelques jours des grandes vacances, alors qu’ils regardaient tranquillement la télé via l’écran d’ordinateur de Felicity - tous deux confortablement installés sur leur lit - une chose tout à fait nouvelle survint pour Oliver. Il observait seul le film ! Felicity était de son côté, bien plus intéressée ce soir-là à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise. Peu contrariant, il la laissa s’amuser à ses frais, ses caresses de plus en plus mutines nécessitant tout son self contrôle, jusqu’à qu’elle l’incite finalement à tourner le visage pour pouvoir échanger quelques baisers. Alors, à l’image de ce qu’ils partageaient depuis des semaines, ces derniers se firent aussitôt plus passionnés et dévorants. Tant et si bien qu’il aurait pu venir dans l’instant, s’il n’avait pas acquis une rare maîtrise de soi, après plus d’une année de vie commune.

Gonflé toutefois de joie, sachant que cela signifiait combien Felicity était devenu à l’aise avec lui, au regard de son « agressivité » dirigée sur sa personne consentante, il l’attrapa finalement pour l’inciter à venir sur ses genoux. Là, naturellement, leurs baisers se firent encore plus appuyés, leurs langues luttant pour la domination... le tout cadencé par les doux gémissements de la jeune femme demandant un peu plus. Soucieux de répondre à ses attentes, c’est délicatement qu’Oliver prit le temps de déboutonner son corsage pour mieux couvrir de baisers et caresses chaque espace de peau ainsi découvert.

Tous deux finalement dénudés jusqu’à la taille, il la retourna vivement au fond de leur lit pour mieux s’attaquer au reste de ses vêtements, un petit short en jean qu’il glissa sans mal, avant qu’il ne s’attaque à sa culotte. Cette dernière disparue, il s’apprêtait à la goûter quand une négation s’échappa d’un doux murmure. Stoppant aussitôt ses gestes, s’il ne s’éloigna pas d’elle, Oliver n’en manqua pas de chercher son regard. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils stoppaient tout à cette étape. Mais cette fois-ci, la fièvre et le désir exprimés par sa femme ne lui laissaient aucun doute quant à sa volonté - même inconsciente - à aller plus loin. Pour autant, il était essentiel que l’impulsion vienne d’elle.

Surprise par l’arrêt subit des prémices qui la faisaient jusqu’alors doucement frissonner de plaisir et d'impatience à en ressentir plus, Felicity eut bien du mal à rouvrir les yeux pour comprendre les raisons de cette interruption.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu... ?  
\- Tu as dit : « non », mon cœur.  
\- Oh... je....

Touchée plus qu’elle n’aurait voulu l’être à comprendre combien il était toujours à son écoute, malgré la passion et perdition du moment, Felicity nia à nouveau d’un mouvement de tête, frustrée d’elle-même à ne pas réussir à se faire comprendre.

\- Je suis désolée, je n’avais pas réalisé.

Mais au regard souriant et compréhensif de son époux, elle comprit qu’elle n’avait pas à s’en excuser.

\- Est-ce correct, si je continue ? lui demande-t-il finalement.  
\- Oui. Juste...  
\- À ton rythme.  
\- Merci.  
\- Felicity. Tu n’auras jamais, JAMAIS, à me remercier pour ça. Je t’aime, tu le sais ?

Elle le lui accorda, les larmes aux yeux, qu’il but aussitôt tendrement avant de reprendre du début son cheminement. Partant du bout de son nez à ses lèvres charnues, il aborda son cou gracile et sa poitrine ferme, avant de glisser vers son nombril si sensible et revenir à la chair fragile de l’entrecuisse, pour enfin goûter à sa femme, comme il l’avait toujours rêvé. Fantasme sans doute partagé, aux râles de plaisir venant tout aussitôt de cette dernière.

ARROW

Alors qu’Oliver lui avait fait découvrir les sensations fabuleuses de son premier orgasme, Felicity devait admettre avoir besoin d’un moment pour retrouver ses esprits. Était-il possible de faire chavirer à ce point une personne, sans qu’elle ne meure d’une explosion de son rythme cardiaque ? À cet instant, elle l’ignorait. Pour dire, son cerveau qu’elle pouvait se targuer d’être au summum de sa catégorie, n’était plus bon à rien. Complètement déconnectée, elle n’arrivait plus à réfléchir ou à penser à quoi que ce soit. Du moins, mise à part à cet homme si fabuleux qui l’observait, le sourire du chat ayant avalé le canari aux coins des lèvres.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?  
\- hum... certains appelleraient ça une gâterie.  
\- Idiot !  
\- Je sais...

Croisant un instant leur regard amoureux, Oliver n’eut pas besoin de lui demander oralement si elle était prête pour la suite. Ses pupilles dilatées et son souffle court exprimaient toujours désir et intérêts, et non plus la crainte. Alors sans plus attendre, il s'attela à lui faire enfin découvrir l’univers impétueux et addictif des plaisirs charnels.

Ils se perdirent ainsi un temps infini dans leur quête partagée de la découverte de soi et du corps de l’autre - entre soudainetés, maladresses et non moins de tendresses, baisers et confidences. L’instant était sacré pour le couple qui atteignait-là un cap si attendu et espéré depuis plus d’une année. À quelques jours prêts, ils fêtaient même ainsi, les « un an » de leur vie commune. Au terme de leur périple, ébouriffée comme Oliver ne l’avait jamais vu, Felicity était alors l’image même de la décadence, affalée de tout son poids sur son corps. Lui-même aussi contenté qu’épuisé de satisfaction, profitait de cet instant de paix ultime où rien ne comptait plus que cette femme magnifique éperdue dans ses bras.

\- Je suis presque heureuse d’avoir attendu la fin de cette première année scolaire.

Particulièrement surpris de cette étrange révélation, sachant combien elle avait stressé et suranalysé le besoin pour eux de « consommer » leur mariage, Oliver lui demanda réellement curieux.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
\- Comment vais-je pouvoir reprendre mes études, à présent ?  
\- Désolé, je ne te suis pas, là...  
\- Comment vais-je réussir à me concentrer à nouveau un jour à mes travaux, en sachant que je peux avoir « ça » avec toi, autant de fois que je le veux ?

Riant de bon cœur à la révélation qu’elle aimait le sexe, Oliver la rassura à sa façon.

\- Dans ce cas, il est heureux que nous ne travaillions pas demain, et que nous ayons toute la pause estivale pour assouvir tous tes désirs, mon cœur.

Soupirant d’aise à cette promesse, c’est les membres gelés d’épuisement qu’elle s’endormit profondément dans son giron.

ARROW

Quand cinq jours plus tard, Oliver sortit de la salle de bain couvert d’une simple serviette éponge, il eut l’étrange impression d‘être devenu une friandise désirée par Felicity qui n’aspirait plus qu’à le dévorer. Amusé, c’est un peu curieux de ce que cela pouvait donner, qu’il l’attrapât par la main avant de l’entraîner vers leur lit où il s’allongea avant de lui demander de l’y rejoindre.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a avec toi, ce soir ?  
\- Je... Est-ce que je peux...  
\- ...me toucher ?  
\- hum... confirma-t-elle rougissante de gène.  
\- Crois-moi, tu as tous les droits sur ce terrain-là.

Aussi l’observa-t-il, le cœur battant d’un mélange de sentiments allant de la tendresse, à l’amour démesuré, et au désir profond pour cette femme qui le surprenait chaque jour davantage.

Si elle commença par couvrir son torse de ses doigts fins, semblant apprendre par cœur la moindre courbe, le moindre mont. Elle descendit doucement presque peureusement jusqu’à la serviette que lui n’eut aucun mal à tirer d’un geste sec pour s’offrir tout à sa vue.

Ne pouvant dès lors cacher une érection en devenir, Oliver du user de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas bouger et la ravir aussitôt. Sauf que si sa femme voulait prendre le temps de le découvrir, comme lui en avait déjà eu l’occasion par deux fois, avec elle. Il était justice, qu’elle puisse à son tour agir à sa guise. Même si cela n’avait rien de facile pour l’homme des cavernes grondant au fond de lui, il était bien trop heureux de pouvoir lui offrir quelque chose de si simple que la commande de leur intimité.

Ses doigts mutins coururent d’abord expérimentalement sur sa verge, frôlant bien involontairement une veine qui palpita de désir pour elle. Oliver l’encourageant dans sa démarche, c’est avec un peu plus d’assurance qu’elle le prit finalement en main et s’essaya à plusieurs types de caresses, avant qu’elle ne se décide à son plus grand malheur, à lui, d’y ajouter ses lèvres douces et... putain si humides...

Fermant les yeux et se retenant de toutes ses forces de bouger pour ne pas s’enfoncer plus profondément en elle, Oliver usa aussi de toutes les images les plus atroces qu’il connaissait en son cerveau, pour ne pas venir à l’instant même. Mais la diablesse ne lui laissant aucun répit, c’est bien malgré lui qu’il du finalement lui intimer d’arrêter.

\- Felicity... mon cœur... arrête...

Cessant aussitôt, elle se redressa juste assez pour comprendre l’origine d’une telle supplique, lui faisant ainsi vivre une nouvelle torture au simple frôlement de ses cheveux fins sur son sexe gonflé prêt à exploser.

\- Je vais vraiment venir, si tu ne cesses pas très vite ce que tu fais.  
\- Bien.

Dire qu’il était stupéfait par cette réponse associée à un sourire de satisfaction totale fut une sous-estimation de l’instant. Peut-être que dans leur relation était-ce lui qui devait dorénavant avancer et ne plus la considérer comme si fragile et incapable d’assumer cette part d’elle même. Après tout, elle avait été assez claire quelques jours plus tôt, quand ils avaient fait l’amour pour la première fois, en lui avouant combien elle avait aimé tout cela.

Alors qu’elle reprit plus fermement son action, toujours plus décidé à le finir, Oliver ne se retint plus et se laissa exploser entre ses lèvres en un orgasme dont il ne voulait plus se passer.

Prenant tous deux un instant pour s’en remettre, Oliver eut plaisir à la recueillir dans ses bras, quand elle s’allongea tout contre lui.

\- Je voulais savoir quel goût cela avait. Est-ce étrange ?  
\- Non, mon cœur, pas du tout. J’ai fantasmé de te goûter suffisamment longtemps pour que je ne puisse te le reprocher.

L’embrassant alors avec plus rien de la retenue du passé, Oliver s’enquit à égaliser leur position en la dénudant à son tour, usant pour se faire de toute son habileté.

Après cette pause ludique, à l’image de la journée de repos par semaine qu’il leur avait imposée tout au long de l’année universitaire qui se terminait, Oliver tenterait de convaincre Felicity d’accepter qu’ils prennent au moins une semaine de vacances. Son ultime argument si elle refusait serait de lui faire un chantage affectif en réclamant une lune de miel dont ils n’avaient pas encore pu profiter. Après tout, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait tort ou qu’ils ne méritaient pas de pouvoir profiter d’une petite pause. Ne souhaitant pas consacrer le peu de temps qu’ils auraient en transport, il avait déjà repéré une petite pension située en bord de mer, vivement conseillée par des clients du bar où il travaillait.

ARROW

Après une première année riche en avancées concernant leur relation. Après une dizaine de jours passés à s’aimer en toute insouciance sur la côte est. La longue pause estivale fila comme l’éclair, sous le sceau du travail. Oliver y avait jonglé entre un retour aux travaux publics toujours aussi porteur en cette saison et des jobs d’appoint comme remplaçant de serveurs ou barmen partis en congés. Felicity avait elle, eu la veine de pouvoir postuler à un poste d’archiviste dans l’une des bibliothèques du campus. Passer ses journées à scanner dans la pénombre de salles obscures d’improbables vieux bouquins en aurait repoussé plus d'un. Mais pour la petite souris, férue d’informatique, ce n’était pas pire que de plonger des frites dans l’huile, des semaines durant.

Alors débuta la seconde année d’études au MIT pour la jeune femme, quand Oliver retrouva pour sa part un nouveau poste de serveur/barmen/videur dans un établissement réputé des lieux qui l’engagea en contrat indéterminé. De quoi enfin lui permettre de se poser une bonne fois pour toutes quelque part. C’est là, au cours du Spring-Break, qu’il apprit que l’une des serveuses habituelles, jeune mère de famille et bientôt à terme de son second enfant, allait s’absenter en congés maternité pour toute la période estivale.

Felicity ne pouvant profiter une seconde année des contrats courts proposés aux étudiants - ces derniers étant limités à une seule occurrence, pour donner sa chance à tous. Il avait réussi à la faire engager comme remplaçante, plaidant son sérieux et sa fiabilité. Obtenant ainsi la place sans réelles difficultés, Oliver n’était pas peu satisfait de cette nouvelle organisation, ayant ainsi la chance de pouvoir enfin passer ce troisième été aux côtés de sa femme, au contraire des années passées où ils ne se voyaient plus que le soir venu. Sans compter qu’ainsi, il pouvait aussi avoir un œil sur elle et s’assurer qu’elle n’était pas dérangée par les clients.

Alors qu’ils souffraient tous à la mi-août de la chaleur humide épouvantable de la région. Felicity servait tranquillement ses tables, Oliver secondant cette semaine-là le cuistot, en raison de nombreux congés, quand elle vit entrer une jeune fille qu’elle n’aurait jamais pensé voir ce jour-là.

\- Théa ? Oh mon Dieu, mais que fais-tu à Cambridge ?

Sachant qu’Oliver discutait avec sa sœur au minimum chaque semaine par Skype, en plus d’échanger mails et SMS au quotidien ou de passer la voir au moins quelques jours à chacune de ses vacances scolaires, en cachette de leur mère. Felicity était certaine qu’il n’était pas prévu de visite de sa belle sœur.

\- Salut, Felicity. Je voulais voir, Oliver.  
\- Bien sûr. Assieds-toi, là. Je vais le faire venir dès qu’il peut prendre une pause.  
\- Merci.

Lui servant un milk shake pour l’occuper, Felicity dut attendre le cœur serré que le coup de feu du déjeuner passe, pour enfin pour lui envoyer son frère. Aussi urgentes soient les raisons ayant poussées la jeune Queen à venir, elle n’osait vraiment pas risquer la place rêvée de son époux, pour un malheureux abandon de poste. Alors seulement quand vint le moment de sa pause, elle alla le chercher.

\- Oliver. Tu.. Tu as une visite.  
\- Tommy ? Il m’avait dit annuler son passage.  
\- Non. C’est... ta sœur.  
\- Quoi ? Mais ! Comment ?  
\- Je crains que tu n’ailles devoir lui parler pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

L’angoisse au creux du ventre, Oliver se précipita rejoindre sa sœur. À ce jour, elle n’était encore jamais venue jusqu’ici, pour la simple raison qu’elle était trop jeune. Et donc que sa mère se soucierait forcément d’où elle se rendrait. Ayant dorénavant tout juste 15 ans, avait-elle fait une fugue ?

Comprenant finalement à la suite d’une longue discussion qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’un sentiment d’abandon de sa part, avec tous les efforts qu’il faisait pour garder le contact avec elle. Mais d’un problème plus typique des jeunes de son âge. Oliver n’en nia pas moins que son comportement restait un véritable SOS. Comme il ne faisait aucun doute que c’était surtout le reflet que leur mère commençait à agir avec elle, comme elle l’avait fait avec lui, bien des années plus tôt. À savoir : décider de leur vie et de leurs relations !

\- Maman insiste pour que je ne revoie plus Roy ! Tout ça parce qu’il vit dans les Glades ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir d’amis qui viennent des Glades ?  
\- Tu sais comment elle est. Elle veut juste le meilleur pour toi.  
\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, Théa…

Bien que majeur et marié en justes noces, avec leur peu d’économies en poche, il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais aucune chance, s’il demandait à obtenir sa garde. Il ne pouvait donc compter sur cette possibilité pour l’extraire de la main mise de leur mère.

\- …mais on va trouver, je te le promets. En attendant, tu dois absolument rentrer à la maison d’ici ce soir. Ou la situation avec maman ne fera qu’empirer. Comment es-tu seulement arrivé jusqu’ici ?  
\- C’est Sara. Elle m’a surprise à la gare routière de Starling et convaincue de m’accompagner. Elle vient me rechercher ici à 17H. Ça nous fera rentrer, comme si on revenait du ciné.

Rassuré qu’elle n’ait pas fait du stop ou pire encore... Oliver remercia sans tarder leur amie d’un SMS pour sa présence d’esprit et le temps quelle venait de consacrer à sa sœur avec cet aller-retour nécessitant près d’une journée de route.

\- Je pourrais revenir ?  
\- Bien sûr. Mais à la condition que tu préviennes maman que tu pars en week-end avec Sara ou Tommy et que tu reviennes avec l’un d’eux. Je ne veux pas que tu traverses le pays toute seule, ou que tu partes de chez toi sans rien dire. Il n’en sortirait vraiment rien de bon.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Bien. Je t’aime sœurette. On va trouver comment arranger les choses.

Pour le lui certifier et s’assurer qu’elle savait combien son frère tenait à elle, Oliver la serra longuement, sous le regard attendri de Felicity.

ARROW

La solution vint quelques jours plus tard, quant à l’issue d’une recherche approfondie de Felicity - à l’origine débutée, avec l’excuse d’avoir besoin de s’exercer au Hacking comme exercice pratique - elle découvrit l’impensable.

\- Oliver.  
\- Hum...? lui répondit-il en pliant leurs chaussettes, sans trop comprendre comment ils pouvaient sans cesse en perdre des tas, agrandissant sans fin le nombre d’orphelines...  
\- Tu te souviens quand je t’ai parlé que je devais acquérir plus d’expérience dans le piratage ?  
\- Quand je t’ai déconseillé de t’y essayer en t’attaquant à des bases de données fédérales, si tu ne voulais pas finir devant un tribunal ?  
\- Hé bien... j’ai écouté tes conseils.  
\- Bien.  
\- Et je me suis limitée à nos proches, notre entourage...  
\- T’as piraté le compte bancaire de Tommy pour découvrir qu’il payait des call-girls ?  
\- Quoi ? Il paie des call-girls ?

Amusé, Oliver le lui nia aussitôt.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, en tout cas.  
\- Bref... Je ne me suis pas attaquée aux comptes de Tommy. Mais il se peut que j’aie voulu me connecter sur le serveur privé de ta famille.  
\- On a ça ?  
\- Oui. Mais tu dois savoir qu’à la base, c’était pour que je puisse y récupérer des photos et vidéos de famille.  
\- Pour moi ?  
\- Oui. Comme tu es parti sans même une photo en poche...  
\- Et tu en as trouvé ?  
\- Des tas de gigas. Sauf que... j’ai aussi trouvé quelque chose de plus important, des relevés de comptes avec des sommes majeures.  
\- Jusque là rien d'anormal pour moi.

Oliver s’en doutant même, on n’était pas milliardaire sans user de son argent, il chercha encore où tout cela devait les mener.

\- Après avoir vu un virement particulier à destination d’un gynécologue, j’ai pu vouloir... pour l’expérience... hacker son propre serveur et découvrir dans sa base de données médicale... ceci.

Felicity lui montrant le document incriminé, c’est la mâchoire serrée qu’il réalisa combien de mensonge sa mère cachait encore.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?  
\- Le mieux pour Théa.  
\- À savoir ?  
\- Prévenir son père de son existence, en espérant qu’il luttera pour en avoir la garde partagée et ainsi minimiser l’influence de ma mère sur son quotidien.  
\- Tu ne crois pas que cela pourrait empirer les choses ?  
\- Connaissant Merlyn, il fera tout pour faire valoir ses droits, quitte à soudoyer Théa pour obtenir ses faveurs. De quoi lui prouver qu’elle peut encore être désirée et choyée par l’un de ses parents.  
\- Et pour Tommy ?  
\- Il l’aime déjà comme sa sœur. Ils auront juste un peu plus d’ADN commun pour le valider.  
\- Et... toi ?  
\- Ça reste ma sœur. Une demi-sœur peut-être, mais toujours ma sœur. Crois-moi, elle ne va pas perdre sa mère. Mais gagner un père vivant et une nouvelle fratrie.

Étant toujours gênée d’être à l’origine de cette découverte, Felicity laissa libre court à Oliver d’agir avec la bombe qu’elle venait d’extirper. À savoir que Théa était bel et bien la fille naturelle de Malcom Merlyn !

À suivre.  
mimi yuy


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit chapitre de transition qui va nous avancer encore un peu dans le temps.

_Neuf mois plus tard_.

Rentrant de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, Oliver n’avait jamais été aussi fier de sa vie. Felicity y avait été impressionnante. En qualité de majore de sa promotion, à égalité avec deux autres étudiants, ils avaient parsemé la cérémonie de discours tous plus optimistes et emplis d’espoir en l’avenir. Felicity s’était exprimée sans babiller, la voix haute, appuyée et limpide. Elle paraissait si sûre d’elle-même, si déterminée, en évoquant ses convictions en un monde technologique au profit de tous. Dieu qu’il était amoureux de cette femme !

Il avait tellement de mal de son côté à réaliser qu’elle en avait enfin terminé avec ses études.  
Un peu à l’image de leur départ empressé de Starling, une fois leur diplôme de fin d’études en poche, il pressentait qu’ils ne tarderaient pas à ouvrir un nouveau pan de leur vie. Une perspective qui l’excitait et le terrifiait à la fois !

Alors qu’il entrait chez eux, le courrier tout juste récupéré dans les mains, il ne réalisa que bien après que Felicity était restée bloquée sur le pas de leur porte. Curieux, il allait lui demander ce qu’il y avait quand il entrevit bel et bien des larmes chuter sur le linoléum. Quand il réalisa enfin qu’elle gardait la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser son regard, l’inquiétude le gagna.

\- Hé ! Tout va bien ?

Laissant tout sur leur table, il se précipita vers elle, referma leur porte et la guida vers leur lit, toujours lui - véritable pièce centrale de leur appartement.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ?

Oliver était décontenancé de la trouver en pleurs. Un instant elle était fière et forte devant un parterre d’étudiants et de famille venu célébrer l’un des leurs. Et soudain elle n’était qu’un corps hoquetant au creux de ses bras.

\- Je t’en prie, explique moi ce qu’il se passe. Je suis beaucoup trop perdu là.

Tachant de la réconforter par sa présence, faute de meilleure idée, il patienta le temps nécessaire pour qu’elle reprenne pied et finisse d’elle-même par se confier.

\- Je suis désolée.  
\- Tu n’as pas à l’être. Juste, explique-moi que je sache si j’ai fait quelque chose, ou...  
\- Ce n’est pas toi. C’est juste, qu’aujourd'hui j’ai eu mon diplôme... Oliver. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?

Touché au cœur de comprendre en partie l’origine de sa perdition, Oliver eut aussitôt plus de facilité à lui venir en aide.

\- Tu n’avais donc pas un grand plan sur trente ans ?  
\- Un plan sur cinq ans, ça me paraissait déjà beaucoup pour l’époque. Qu’est-ce que je vais devenir ?

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, affichant là une totale perdition, Oliver tacha de trouver les bons mots pour la soulager du poids qu’elle s’était subitement mis sur les épaules.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Tu sais, généralement, finir majore de sa promo, ça permet un peu d’avoir le choix. Et de ce que j’en sais à l’image de toutes ces cartes de visite que tu stockes dans notre vieille boîte à gâteaux, tu as été pas mal sollicitée ces derniers jours. Alors que tu souhaites aller travailler dans l’une de ces grandes sociétés mondialistes ou une petite start-up, ici où à l’autre bout du pays... Tu dois juste savoir que je t’y suivrais les yeux fermés.  
\- Il y a tellement d’offres.  
\- Effrayé d’être à ce point désirée de tous ? Ou de gagner de l’argent ?  
\- Effrayé de gagner de l’argent, certainement.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu as fui ta famille en partie en raison du poids induit par sa fortune.  
\- Je ne te fuirais pas si tu gagnes de quoi faire de moi un homme entretenu, sois-en sûr. L’argent de ma famille était un cadeau maudit du fait des conditions d’admission émises par ma mère. Si j’ai appris grâce à toi que je pouvais me contenter du minimum, je n’ai rien contre l’aisance financière.

Si c’était dit sur le ton de l’humour, elle savait à présent qu’il lui serait fidèle en vers et contre tout. « Dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté », lui avait-il promis le jour de leur mariage.

\- Mais je suis surtout effrayée de n’avoir envie d’aucune de ces offres.  
\- Je vois. Vraiment aucune ?

Niant d’un mouvement de tête, Felicity resta accrocher à ses lèvres, en attente évidente qu’il lui trouve la solution à son dilemme.

Oliver chercha quoi en dire. Après tout, elle était encore si jeune. En quoi était-ce surprenant qu’elle doute sur le chemin à prendre ? Sans compter qu’après cinq ans de travail acharné à peine entrecoupées ces trois dernières années de toutes petites vacances, il était concevable qu’elle aspire à moins de contraintes, moins d’obligations qu’un emploi dans des sociétés technologiques ultras spécialisées impliquait de facto.

\- Si rien ne t’attire maintenant. Peut-être est-ce le signe que tu dois faire une pause et prendre ton temps.  
\- Et faire quoi ?  
\- À court terme, te reposer. Tu as à peine dormi 4H par nuit ces deux derniers mois d’examens. Puis à moyen terme, prendre le temps de chercher ce qui te plaît le plus, pour ensuite chercher un poste dans cette branche.  
\- Et si rien ne me convient ?  
\- Tu n’as pas fait tout ça, sans un minimum de plaisir pour cette technologie. Je le sais et tu le sais. T’es une accroc à la programmation, qui ne peut se passer de son ordinateur plus de 24H. Ce sont juste des craintes naturelles et attendues. Ce ne serait pas plus normal de ne voir qu’un chemin tracé, sans doute ou appréhensions.

\- Si je ne réponds à aucun de ces postes qui me sont proposés, ils ne resteront pas disponibles sans fin. Alors, à quoi bon toutes ces années d’études, si je ne m’engage pas tout de suite ?  
\- Il y aura toujours de nouveaux postes. Et la valeur d’un diplôme dur des années. Si tu veux faire une pause, tu fais une pause.  
\- Sauf que je ne sais plus ce que je veux, Oliver.  
\- Alors on va trouver, ensemble.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- De quoi tu as envie ? Tu m’as suivi ces trois dernières années sans jamais mettre tes souhaits dans la balance. Ne serait-ce pas le moment d’assouvir tes attentes ?  
\- Crois-moi, je n’ai toujours aucun désir d’études.  
\- Non. Mais outre ça. Si tu avais le choix, que ferais-tu toi de ta vie ?  
\- Je n’ai jamais aspiré qu’à pouvoir prendre soin de toi.... Mais si je devais y réfléchir plus avant. Je ne suis pas sûr. Travailler au bar me plaît plutôt. Alors, pourquoi changer ?  
\- Tu ne voudrais pas être ton propre patron ?  
\- Et quoi ? Ouvrir une boîte de nuit, un café ? À quoi bon, si pour assouvir un job qui me plaît, je dois finalement passer les trois quarts de mon temps en d’autres taches auxquels je n’aspire pas ?  
\- Tu pourrais partager ces tâches avec un associé ?  
\- Pourquoi pas, je n’y ai jamais pensé ainsi.  
\- Quel serait ton critère prioritaire pour choisir le type d’établissement où bosser ?  
\- Peu importe, tant qu’il y a du passage. Le côté sympa de barman est de croiser les gens, apprendre l’espace d’un instant une partie de leur vie. Tu ne peux imaginer combien de personnes peuvent se confier à nous quand l’ambiance est calme.  
\- Et un web-café ?

Amusé qu’elle glisse naturellement de la technologie à tout cela, il acquiesça sans mal.

\- Ne le prends pas mal. Mais cela fait un moment que tes congénères n’ont plus vraiment besoin qu’on leur fournisse du matériel de connexion. Vous êtes tous suréquipés de portables ultras high-tech. Mais un lieu dédié où ils pourraient user du wifi autant que désiré, rester à une table sans obligations de consommer, et qui en même temps proposerait des évènements les sortant un peu de leur monde cybernétique pour les rattacher à la vraie vie...  
\- Un peu comme tu l’as fait avec moi ?  
\- Un peu comme ça... Cela pourrait avoir ses adeptes.  
\- On pourrait aussi y proposer une sorte de tutorat pour aider les plus faibles à s’en sortir. J’ai toujours détesté voir ces derniers se faire écraser par ceux se jugeant plus légitimes, juste parce qu’ils ont plus de capacités. Le travail assidu devrait toujours être soldé de succès.

De plus en plus rassuré de la voir se détendre et réfléchir à toutes les opportunités qu’un tel concept pourrait offrir, Oliver se détacha juste un peu de sa femme pour se saisir de sa tablette qu’il lui glissa entre les mains.

Alors naturellement, sans même qu’ils n’aient à en parler spécifiquement, elle se mit à saisir sur ce support tout ce qui ferait de son web-café un sanctuaire pour les étudiants du MIT ou ceux de Harvard désireux de s’encanailler technologiquement parlant.

Quand elle bascula finalement sur son PC, Oliver la laissa seule trois bonnes heures, à élaborer a priori rien de moins qu’un business plan. Elle en terminait enfin avec son « vidage de tête » quand elle sentit une paire de mains fermes lui masser avec efficacité les épaules.

\- Alors ? Ton verdict ? demanda Oliver.  
\- Non seulement ce serait viable, mais créditeur après seulement quelques années, en prenant en compte l’achat des murs et les travaux de mise en œuvre. Pour cela, il faudrait que tout soit effectué durant l’été pour que le concept ouvre dés la rentrée universitaire.  
\- Envisages-tu réellement de faire ça ?  
\- Oui. Non. Je... Oliver ?

À nouveau amusé par ce tourbillon qu’il avait pour femme, il tâcha d’assumer l’image de la stabilité.

\- Explique-moi tout ce que tu as noté et on jugera ensuite.  
\- Ok. Alors...

Et il ne put l’interrompre avant une heure au moins.

\- Verdict ?  
\- On va manger. Et après on en rediscute.  
\- Oh... Bien.

Prenant le temps du dîner pour réflexion, à son terme Oliver ne la fit pas languir plus longtemps.

\- Je pense effectivement que c’est viable. Il faudrait juste que tu te trouves au moins un associé.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu ne voudrais pas le faire avec moi ?  
\- Bien sûr que si. Mais ce type de projet nécessite une mise de fonds. Et si l’on suit tes préconisations, cela impliquerait surtout de passer les trois mois d’été à la mise en œuvre du concept et du lieu, sans pouvoir travailler par ailleurs. Si je n’y participe pas, je peux financer ces trois mois d’inactivité. Pour autant, je pourrais toujours te faire économiser pas mal d’argent en prenant en charge les soirs et week-ends une partie des travaux d’adaptation du local - qui resterait déjà à trouver. Tout ça pour dire que je devrais garder mon job pour nous assurer de pouvoir payer l’appart et le reste, le temps que tout cela devienne créditeur.  
\- Mais...  
\- Felicity... Écoute, laisse-toi au moins la nuit, voir la journée de demain pour y penser. Ne décide rien d’un coup de tête. Des associés en affaire, ça se trouve plus facilement que tu ne le penses. Mais si vraiment tu veux te lancer seule. On peut aller voir une banque et y négocier un prêt.  
\- On n’a rien qui les inciterait à nous faire confiance.  
\- Crois-moi. Une diplômée du MIT est un gage suffisant de sérieux. Quant aux garanties financières, il me suffit de leur donner mon nom et leur expliquer que je veux faire mes preuves sans l’aide parentale et ils suivront. Qui pourrait douter qu’un Queen, milliardaire, ne puisse rembourser ses dettes ?  
\- Mais ta mère... ?  
\- Pour éviter tout déshonneur sur la place publique, elle n’a jamais officialisé mon déshéritage. Alors on peut l’exploiter à notre profit.

ARROW

Au matin, bien qu’elle ait passé sa nuit calfeutrée contre son mari, Felicity affichait de belles cernes difficiles à cacher quand Oliver se réveilla lui naturellement.

\- Tu n’as pas dormi je me trompe ?

Elle se contenta de nier d’un mouvement de tête avant de se recroqueviller plus encore dans son giron. Surpris d’une telle attitude qu’elle n’avait plus affichée depuis bien longtemps, Oliver prit soin de la câliner le temps nécessaire.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe dans cette petite tête ?  
\- Dis-moi que quoiqu’il arrive tu resteras avec moi.  
\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Aujourd’hui comme à jamais. lui chuchota-t-il comme un rappel de ses vœux de mariage.  
\- Je veux le faire. Je n’ai pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps.  
\- Bien.  
\- Mais seulement si tu le fais avec moi.

Relevant juste assez son visage couvert de cheveux pour croiser son regard, son sérieux et sa détermination ne faisaient aucun doute.

\- Ok. On le fera ensemble, partenaire.  
\- Partenaire.

Au sourire obtenu à ce nom, Oliver se félicita de l’avoir fait fleurir. Sachant comme elle serait dorénavant impatiente d’agir, il ne douta pas que son premier jour de congé s’avérerait plus chargé que prévu.

\- J’en conclus que nous allons voir une banque ce matin, pour y prendre un rendez-vous ?  
\- Aller à la banque, oui. Mais pas pour prendre rendez-vous.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà pu en avoir un via cette tablette ? Il n’est même pas 8H.  
\- Non. Idiot !  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Je vais récupérer mon argent.

Même si elle ne l’avait pas dit avec sa voix tremblante, tout en se serrant un peu plus contre lui, Oliver aurait deviné sans mal combien cette seule idée devait lui coûter.

\- Tu n’y es pas obligé, Felicity. Je peux souscrire un prêt. Et si la banque nous le refuse, je trouverais ce qu’il faut. Malgré le veto de ma mère, j’ai suffisamment de connaissances pour obtenir tout l’argent dont tu auras besoin.  
\- Je sais que tu le ferais. Je sais que tu accepterais de te rabaisser devant ces gens qui t’ont si mal jugé par le passé, juste pour moi. Mais je veux... Je veux tirer un trait sur le passé. Et savoir cet argent présent, c’est un rappel constant de ce qui s’est déroulé. Je pensais pouvoir l’oublier à jamais. J’ai souvent songé à le donner. Mais, je réalise aujourd’hui que je peux m’en servir pour nous offrir une chance de démarrer quelque chose à deux.  
\- Felicity, c’est ton argent.  
\- Notre argent, Oliver. Tu te souviens de ce que l’on a signé à notre mariage ?

Oui, il s’en souvenait très bien. Dans l’hypothèse toujours possible où un jour il venait à récupérer tout ou partie de sa fortune familiale, il aspirait à ce que tout appartienne autant à sa femme. Pas une seconde, il n’aurait songé que cela valait aussi pour lui.

\- En es-tu sûre ? Vraiment sûre ?  
\- Oui. Mais j’ai besoin de toi. Je ne pourrais pas m’y rendre toute seule...  
\- Hé... Je serais toujours là pour toi. Toujours.

Lui offrant la prison de ses bras pour se protéger du monde, ils prirent ainsi le temps suffisant pour qu’elle se trouve suffisamment bien pour s’habiller et finalement débuter le premier jour d’une nouvelle page de leur vie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S’il s’agit du chapitre le plus long. C’est aussi et de loin, le pire de mes chapitres. Impossible d’y insuffler le rythme voulu. Une catastrophe totale, vous m’en voyez sincèrement désolée -_-  
> J’ai aussi conscience que vous attendez sans doute plus de développements de la part de chaque personnage secondaire (Moira, Thea, Roy, Tommy et Sara... pour ne pas évoquer Laurel mise de coté, il y a longtemps). Mais comme déjà dit, je crois, je voulais juste écrire un petit texte centré sur le couple formé par Oliver et Felicity, sans trop de détails, et pour autant sans zapper totalement ce qui gravite autour d’eux. (Comprendre qu’à l'origine ce n'était qu’une one shot qui a très vite "débordée")  
> Promis, j’offrirais des histoires bien plus construites un jour prochain ^_-  
> En attendant, le but ultime de cette histoire arrive dans deux updates. Alors peut-être comprendrez-vous enfin où je voulais en venir ^-^’’

Si les trois premières années avaient suffi à Felicity pour obtenir son diplôme supérieur du MIT - jouissant d’une reconnaissance notable de ses paires en qualité de majore de sa promotion. Oliver, avait lui profité de ce laps de temps pour se faire les armes dans bien des métiers et plus encore de bars et restos branchés du quartier, au point de devenir une figure extérieure reconnue sur le campus. Aussi, est-ce d’une belle complémentarité qu’ils mirent à profit leurs réputations et connaissances respectives pour monter leur affaire.

Pour se faire, ils jetèrent d’abord leur dévolu sur un vaste local niché au cœur même du campus du MIT. Une ancienne zone d’arcades délaissée par les ados et fermée un mois plus tôt par la mairie, suite à des contrôles d’hygiènes déplorables. En échange d’un engagement quant à leurs investissements - les travaux à réaliser étant d’importance - la ville, propriétaire leur avait concédé un loyer modéré pour leurs cinq premières années de fonctionnement. Le remettre en état avait dès lors nécessité deux mois entiers aux seules mains d’une équipe de trois gars qu’Oliver avait connus sur ses chantiers d’été. Avec une efficacité certaine, ils avaient réussi l’exploit de rendre les lieux sains et fonctionnels.

Sur cette même période, Felicity avait monté le business plan de leur futur restaurant/bar/web-café, projeté l’organisation à mettre en place pour qu’il fonctionne, conçu les plans intérieurs et commandé l’ameublement. Pour la décoration, cela n’étant clairement pas son fort, la jeune femme n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois. Elle sollicita naturellement Sara toujours plus informée des goûts et de la mode du moment, contrairement à elle.

Ainsi, quatre mois après leur rendez-vous à la banque, c’est au cœur de la période clef du retour des étudiants sur Cambridge, qu’ils furent en capacité d’ouvrir leurs portes.

Si leurs premiers clients vinrent à eux dans un premier temps par simple facilité, avec ce lieu proche de leurs bâtiments, proposant café et repas du jour pour un prix modique. Très vite, le puissant réseau wifi mis à leur disposition et toutes leurs spécificités les incita à revenir et faire du concept une réussite notable.

Felicity avait organisé l’espace restauration en petites zones indépendantes, un peu à l’image du Diner de Starling City, les banquettes en moins pour plus de modularité. S’y trouvait à chaque table, une multiprise électrique permettant à chacun de brancher son PC ou chargeur de téléphone. Ainsi que de grands écrans plats permettant de diffuser une chaîne d’infos continues ou à leurs clients d’y brancher leur PC pour mieux partager le fruit de leur travail au reste de la tablée. Si ce dispositif était disponible à tout instant, les lieux ouvrant de 11H à 00H du lundi au jeudi, pour ne fermer qu’à 2H les vendredi et samedi soirs. Le pic de fréquentation démarrait dés 18H à la sortie des cours. Un créneau où en qualité de diplômée du MIT, Felicity passait alors de table en table, non pas pour servir les repas ou cafés - rôle d’Oliver -, mais y proposer son aide, quand les petits nouveaux se trouvaient bloqués et totalement désemparés face à leurs devoirs.

Si vous ne commandiez pas un repas, les lieux étaient accessibles pour un tarif calculé à l’heure de présence - avec alors douceurs et café à volonté. Une idée qui fonctionna aussitôt chez les étudiants las des bibliothèques imposants jeun et silence, quand là ils avaient de quoi consommer pour rester éveillé et une musique de fond réduite au plus bas permettant de rester concentré ou d’échanger en groupe - au contraire des bars à la bande-son abrutissante. Les lieux ne servant pas d’alcool du lundi au vendredi 18H, l’absence de toute foule hystérique, ou combat de toute sorte avait aussi son intérêt !

Sachant quels avaient été ses besoins pour travailler efficacement, Felicity avait ainsi mainmise sur l’ambiance et les activités des jours et soirs de semaines de leur établissement - le proposant exclusivement à ceux souhaitant travailler efficacement et se restaurer dans un même lieu pour ne pas perdre de temps. Si Oliver avait alors à sa charge la gestion des cuisines et le service, ses muscles n’étaient pas de trop pour vider au besoin les quelques éléments ne respectant pas l’ambiance calme et studieuse imposée. L’établissement acquit ainsi très vite une réputation solide pour son sérieux et les échanges pointus qu’il y proposait.

Les week-ends en revanche, c’est Oliver qui avait mainmise sur la programmation - la salle de restauration/études basculant du tout au tout avec l’ouverture officielle du bar. D’une ambiance studieuse, passé le vendredi 18H, le changement était notable, offrant à tous un exutoire pour se changer les idées. Les vendredi et samedi soir : cocktails à la mode, bières fraîches, et tapas étaient donc proposés. Tandis que des groupes ou chanteurs amateurs - parfois issus même du campus - se confrontaient à leur premier public, ayant même l’accord pour vendre leur CD la soirée durant.

Si Oliver - profitant d’une belle réputation en qualité de barman - attirait par sa seule présence nombre de filles du campus. Par effet boule de neige, pas mal d’étudiants mâles en quête de rencontres se bousculaient tout autant chez eux. Après tout, l’homme était surtout réputé pour sa fidélité à toute épreuve à l’égard de sa femme, tenant ces soirs-là, la caisse, avec une efficacité et rapidité redoutable.

Le samedi après-midi enfin, Oliver avait instauré des rendez-vous dédiés auxquels Felicity n’aurait jamais pensé. La première semaine, il avait organisé une après-midi consacrée au montage de PC - bien sûr pilotée par sa femme - principalement destinée aux étudiants de Harvard, nettement moins pointus sur la question que leurs confrères du MIT. Le succès fut tel qu’ils le rendirent aussitôt bimestriel. La seconde semaine, c’est Oliver qui orchestra lui-même une initiation au petit bricolage. Le temps étant encore à l’installation des chambres étudiantes, le succès fut tout aussi immédiat et donc là encore renouvelé.

Après quoi, ils tachèrent de répondre aux attentes de leur clientèle, cédant facilement les lieux à ceux voulant organiser un évènement privé. Ainsi furent-ils de plus en plus sollicités par des associations étudiantes à la recherche d’un lieu facile d’accès. Ils se retrouvèrent alors à accueillir un speed-dating mensuel, ou pris d’assaut par une association de couture et tricot échangeant en leur lieu conseils et créations. C’est ce dernier point qui incita le jeune couple à organiser le plus gros évènement du trimestre... rien de moins qu’un petit défilé de mode organisé par leur fashionista préférée, Sara Lance.

Seul le dimanche, au grand dépit des habitués, l’établissement restait fermé, Oliver n’oubliant jamais d’imposer à leur couple cette journée de repos vouée à les ressourcer. Si Felicity l’avait parfois maudit de frustration à se savoir en retard sur ses révisions et autres travaux d’importance, sans avoir moyen de contourner cette règle - l’unique qu’il ait jamais imposé à leur couple. Le temps passant, elle avait surtout réalisé combien il avait eu raison. Jamais elle ne l’avait tant aimé qu’en réalisant à quel point, il avait lui-même souffert de ses colères, ayant toujours tenu bon pour son seul bien-être.

ARROW

Leur concept jouissant d’un succès total, et d’une clientèle déjà fidèle, passé le seul premier trimestre. C’est conforté en leur avenir que le couple se laissa doucement vivre, profitant avec joie des fêtes de fin d’année et non moins d’attention de l’anniversaire de Felicity.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux, jusqu’à ce qu’un matin de janvier Oliver finisse par craquer face à la caisse posée à l’extrémité du bar située face à la porte d’entrée.

\- Un problème ? lui demanda Felicity.  
\- Je craque ! Ce foutu logiciel ne cesse de buger, depuis sa mise à jour automatique. Déjà que je n’y comprenais pas la moitié des fonctions... J’abandonne.

Sortant rejoindre leur cuisinier pour l’aider à rentrer et ranger les courses du jour, Oliver laissa Felicity devant l’objet de son agacement. Si elle-même n’était pas fan de ce qu’ils utilisaient pour gérer l’établissement, ils l’avaient juste choisi pour son prix modique. Elle devait surtout admettre qu’il y avait vraiment matière à proposer un logiciel plus facile d’accès pour les néophytes ou allergiques à la technologie comme Oliver. Depuis que les étudiants juniors avaient trouvé leurs marques et que leur bébé était sur ses rails - n’ayant plus grand-chose à faire de ses journées, la jeune femme décida de s’y pencher avec un peu plus d’attention.

Nouvellement plongée dans un challenge auto-imposé, elle ne réalisa pas vraiment délaisser aussitôt tout le reste. S’installant chaque jour dans le coin le plus reculé du bar, elle sortait uniquement de sa bulle les soirs où elle continuait assidûment son tutorat ou pour tenir la caisse quand Oliver avait les mains pleines des fêtards du week-end en quête d’amusement. Cela l’occupa près de deux mois à temps plein. Alors enfin, elle termina la première version de son tout premier logiciel, qu’elle estima digne de ceux vendus dans le commerce.

\- YES !!  
\- Une bonne nouvelle ? lui demanda Oliver, venu déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, alors qu’il venait de délaisser les verres qu’il lavait derrière le bar, en cette après-midi calme en raison de la période du spring break.  
\- J’ai terminé !

S’ils n’en avaient pas explicitement parlé, Oliver avait bien compris ce sur quoi Felicity travaillait. Heureux que naturellement elle revienne à ses premiers amours, la programmation. Il s’était bien gardé de le lui faire remarquer, redoutant qu’elle cesse aussitôt en culpabilisant inutilement de ne plus être aussi investie dans leur commerce qui fonctionnait comme jamais.

\- Ton logiciel ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Alors, je t’en prie mon cœur. Débarrasse-moi définitivement de mon cauchemar, en virant celui que je déteste et gère notre caisse.

Amusée de sa répartie, elle douta quand même de l’action à faire.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je devrais peut-être le tester un peu plus et...  
\- Et quoi de mieux qu’ici pour le tester face à la réalité ? Après tout, tu seras bien apte à le corriger, s’il y a un problème.  
\- Évidemment. Pour qui me prends-tu ?  
\- Tu as donc ta réponse. Aller, femme ! Vire-moi ce cloporte pour ton bébé.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Felicity prit alors le temps de lui expliquer son fonctionnement. Sauf qu’à son grand étonnement, loin de concéder à tout, Oliver lui demanda aussitôt qu’elle songe à quelques changements. L’utilitaire était encore trop complexe à son goût.

\- Je ne frappe pas aussi vite que toi sur cette machine. J’ai besoin de raccourcis paramétrables.

Pointilleux, pour ne pas dire pénible, il rechigna à tous les petits défauts qu’elle avait jugé acceptables. Pire, il lui demanda de refaire toute la mise en forme. Peu contrariante, elle concéda à toutes ses demandes. Après tout, elle avait conçu le produit pour lui seul - initialement désireuse d’en finir pour le lui offrir à son anniversaire. Aussi trouvait-elle acceptable de répondre à ses souhaits d’amélioration et d’optimisation.

Là où Felicity ne l’attendait vraiment pas. C’est qu’une fois que leur nouveau système de gestion de caisse fut entièrement passé au crible par Oliver. Celui-ci lui réclama qu’il soit couplé à un nouveau logiciel de gestion comptable.

\- Ce serait plus pratique, si je n’en avais qu’un seul. Là, je dois extraire les données d’un côté pour les recopier de l’autre. Et je ne te parle pas de la saisie prise de tête de nos dépenses.

Au sourire charmeur offert en guise d’incitation, Felicity le lui accorda sans mal. Sachant pertinemment qu’ils n’auraient toujours que très peu de clients ces prochains jours, elle pouvait tout aussi bien se replonger dans son code pour répondre à ses attentes. Sauf qu’après une rapide projection, entre le reste à faire et le délai qu’elle s’était donné pour s’y atteler, le constat était sans appel. Ils étaient le 3-mars et l’anniversaire d’Oliver était le 4-mai. Elle ne pourrait jamais aboutir seule à l’ensemble du code trop dispendieux en temps, sur une si courte période. Sa seule alternative serait de trouver de l’aide. Voyant à cet instant, deux jeunes étudiants traînant en perdition dans leur salle, elle le savait, toujours en recherche d’un projet de fin d’année. Un déclic se fit aussitôt ! Dès lors, c’est à trois qu’ils réussirent en moins de six semaines à abattre un boulot de folie. Il fallait dire que ses aides étaient motivés comme jamais pour en terminer avant la date de fin du rendu des projets informatiques.

C’est donc bien le 4-mai, comme initialement espéré, que Felicity fut en capacité de proposer à Oliver un logiciel complet et accessible pour l’exhaustivité des taches liées à leur commerce.

\- C’est merveilleux, Felicity !  
\- J’avoue que je ne suis pas peu fière de nous trois.  
\- Comment souhaites-tu l’appeler ?  
\- Pourquoi devrais-je lui donner un nom ?  
\- Pour le vendre, pardi !  
\- Le vendre ? Pourquoi devrais-je le vendre ?

Amusé qu’elle ait été si aveugle à ce qui venait de se passer ces derniers mois, Oliver eut la décence de lui ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu viens de créer un logiciel à mes yeux révolutionnaire. Tu ne crois pas qu’on va juste le garder pour nous ?  
\- C’est pour ça que tu étais si pinailleur sur sa mise en forme ?  
\- Si on veut que ça marche, il faut être exigeant. Et, je proposerais de commencer doucement, avec juste un ou deux établissements. Prendre en compte leur remarque et finaliser une ultimate version avant sa commercialisation à flux tendu.  
\- Oliver... Ce sera déjà bien si je convaincs seulement une personne de l’utiliser gratuitement.  
\- Oh, mais j’ai déjà trois personnes prêtes à essayer le V0 pour la tester.  
\- Quoi ? Mais on ne peut pas. Le restaurant n’a pas les statuts pour le permettre ! Et qui ferait cette folie ?  
\- Alors d’abord, je t’informe avoir créer les statuts d’une start-up. Il ne te reste qu’à les signer et enregistrer au tribunal de commerce. Et dès demain, on pourra vendre ton premier-né.  
\- Toi ? Tu as écrit les statuts ?  
\- Quoi ? Je sais encore lire un livre. Enfin en l’occurrence, faire des recherches sur le net. Quoi qu’il en soit, côté volontaires, tes amies coiffeuses sont de loin, premières sur la ligne. Nous avons Sara qui souhaite l’utiliser en second et Tommy pour sa boîte de nuit.  
\- Oh.  
\- Et puisqu’on évoque l’administratif, sache que j’ai fait signer ces contrats à tes deux aides de camp. Ils y cèdent leurs droits sur le code réalisé à ta destination. En échange, il fut convenu qu'ils seraient payés au tarif en vigueur pour ce type de société, si le produit était mené à terme. Comme c’est le cas, tu as deux chèques à faire une fois la société officialisée.  
\- Tu as fait ça ?  
\- C’est que même s’ils vont taper fort pour leur note de fin d’année, je ne voulais pas que tu aies le moindre souci dans l’avenir quand tu seras devenu le nouveau Steve Jobs.  
\- Flatteur.  
\- Hé !! Je porte tous mes espoirs en toi.

Un peu désemparée par toutes ces nouvelles, Felicity eut besoin d’un peu de temps pour s’en remettre. D’abord elle lut attentivement les statuts et contrats conçus par Oliver. Et elle pouvait admettre qu’ils étaient parfaits. Au détail prêt qu’elle exigea qu’à l’image de leur établissement, ils s’y investissent à parts égales.

\- Sauf que je ne vais rien t’apporter, ici ! la contra, Oliver.  
\- Tu veux rire ? C’est pour toi que tout a commencé. Tu m’as rendue folle tous ces mois, à en vouloir toujours plus. Tu es le pire testeur que j’ai jamais connu. Pire que nos profs quand nous rendions nos projets. Et dois-je évoquer toute cette paperasse que tu as déjà réalisée.  
\- Je voulais juste t’aider un peu.  
\- Ce que tu continueras à faire. On est partenaires ou on ne l’est pas ?  
\- Partenaires, mon cœur. Toujours.  
\- Bien.

Alors, ils déposèrent les statuts de leur seconde affaire. Cette dernière ne nécessitant aucun investissement, ils purent dès lors propager leur premier logiciel. Si durant tout l’été, Felicity l’optimisa au maximum, tenant compte de tous les retours de leurs amis. Oliver mit à profit ce temps pour passer trois mois complets sur les bancs virtuels d’une école de commerce en ligne, afin d'y obtenir un diplôme de commercial reconnu par l’état. S’il était désireux de pouvoir aider Felicity à vendre son produit, il était surtout conscient qu’elle serait à jamais trop timide pour agir de façon suffisamment agressive pour passer les premiers réflexes de rejet de leurs potentiels futurs acheteurs. Aussi s’était-il donné pour objectif d’obtenir les bagages suffisant pour assumer cette tâche. C'est que lui n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à parler en public, ou rencontrer de purs inconnus. Nul doute que son métier de barman avait en partie permis de décupler ce talent naturel.

ARROW

C’est ainsi qu’ils jonglèrent entre leurs deux activités une nouvelle longue année. Une période durant laquelle les ventes du logiciel novateur explosèrent, tandis que leur établissement devenait un lieu incontournable au sein du campus universitaire. De quoi avoir la surprise de réaliser un matin, combien ces deux affaires étaient devenues viables et créditrices.

C’est à cette période, au terme de leur seconde année d’entrepreneuriat qu’une invitation se fit suffisamment sérieuse pour les convaincre de revenir à Starling City, après non moins de cinq ans d’exil. Cinq années durant lesquelles ils avaient trouvé leur équilibre, des buts à atteindre, et une certitude d’être à jamais plus heureux à deux que seuls. Certains pouvaient leur reprocher d’être trop fusionnels, ou interdépendants l’un de l’autre. Mais en quoi leur relation pouvait-elle les concerner ? S’en moquant bien, profitant juste du bonheur simple de vivre et travailler ensemble, c’est tout de même un peu craintifs qu’ils franchirent ce jour de juillet, la porte du manoir des Merlyn.

La raison de leur bref retour officiel ? Un anniversaire. Celui de Théa.

Après trois années de grands changements dans la vie de cette dernière, la jeune femme tout juste majeure avait explicitement demandé à son frère d’être présent pour sa grande fête d’anniversaire, donnée en l’honneur de ses 18 ans. Vivant dorénavant à mi-temps chez son père, Malcolm Merlyn, c’est ce dernier qui s’était proposé d’organiser la partie. Aussi seraient-ils en terrain suffisamment neutre vis-à-vis de Moira.

Ne se voyant, de toute façon, pas faire autrement, Oliver avait cédé. S’il devait y avoir une unique raison pour rentrer, celle-ci en valait la peine ! Redoutant toutefois de revoir sa mère, après cinq longues années d’un silence total entre eux, il serrait fortement la main de sa femme lorsqu’ils firent leurs premiers pas en la demeure.

Ne la voyant nulle part, l’homme mature et charismatique qu’il était devenu avait finalement lâché sa sauvegarde pour lui permettre d’aller dire bonjour à leurs amis. Mais bien sûr, il suffit de cet instant pour que Moira sorte de la cuisine, et le voyant se dirige droit sur lui.

\- Oliver.  
\- Maman.

Une minute de gêne partagée, face au silence établi, renvoyant Oliver à son statut de simple enfant face à une figure maternelle froide et délétère. C’est pourtant bien Moira qui s’exprima en premier, mue par une curiosité certaine, bien que ses informateurs ne manquaient jamais de l’informer de tout ce qui les concernait.

\- Alors ? Qu’es-tu devenu ?  
\- Felicity a été diplômée du MIT, majore de sa promotion. Nous nous sommes mariés. Et vivons sereinement de nos affaires.  
\- Je vois. Toujours pas sous les ponts ?  
\- Il faut croire que même le pire des idiots peut survivre au manque d’argent facile.  
\- Tant d’années gâchées... Toujours sans diplômes supérieurs... Tu aurais pu faire de si grandes choses à la tête de QC, si tu t’en étais donné les moyens ! Réalises-tu seulement ce que notre entourage pense de tout cela ? Tu n’as donc aucune estime pour notre nom, notre réputation ? Cinq ans est suffisamment long pour cette passade et crise d’identité ridicule.  
\- Si c’est là ce que tu penses, alors peut-être qu’il en faudra cinq de plus et que tu rates la naissance de tes futurs petits enfants pour comprendre que Felicity n’a jamais été et ne sera jamais une passade. J’ai choisi ma vie, maman. À toi d’en faire ce qu’il te plaît. Quant à notre réputation... Tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule depuis l’exposition de la nouvelle filiation de Théa.

La meilleure défense restant l’attaque, Moira n’en démordit pas.

\- Tu n’as donc aucune fierté ? Abandonner ainsi ta famille !  
\- Ma famille, maman. C’est ma petite sœur et la jeune femme magnifique et incroyablement merveilleuse qui se tient devant elle. Tu pourrais aussi en faire partie. Il te suffit pour cela d’accepter Felicity et mes choix de vie. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors, n’oublie pas que notre situation est le seul résultat de ton ultimatum.  
\- Tu avais le choix. Tu aurais pu tout avoir.  
\- Exacte. « Reprendre QC et me marier à Laurel » ou « être déshérité ». Hé bien, j’ai choisi de tout avoir... avec ma femme et à mes seules conditions. Maintenant, comme tu ne me juges pas assez digne pour rester ton fils, sache que j’ai pris son nom à notre mariage. Donc soit satisfaite, Oliver Queen est mort... de ta seule main, pourrais-je ajouter.

Ce sur quoi, il rejoignit sa sœur discutant tranquillement avec Tommy, et une Felicity impatiente de lui offrir leur cadeau... un ordinateur maison, bien sûr. Ne souhaitant pas qu’on aborde sa discussion présente avec leur mère, Oliver les prit de court en les questionnant dès son arrivée.

\- Alors, comment ça va ici ?  
\- Je disais à Felicity combien elle était belle dans cette robe. répondit aussitôt Thea.  
\- Création Lance Inc. !

Effectivement, Felicity portait ce jour, une robe sublime de la dernière collection de Sara Lance. S’était-elle seulement un jour habillée d’autres choses qu’un vêtement passé entre les mains de son amie, depuis qu’elle avait délaissé ses fringues noir corbeau portées au collège ? Il ne lui semblait pas.

\- Je suis sûre que Sara te réserve sa plus belle pièce. confia alors Felicity à Théa, sachant même exactement ce qu’elle lui réservait depuis des semaines.  
\- Il faudra déjà qu’elle arrive. Elle était encore coincée au bureau, quand je l’ai quittée. les informa aussitôt Tommy.

Quand peu après l’ouverture de leur concept resto/bar/web-café, ils avaient proposé à leur amie de venir faire un défilé de mode chez eux. Personne ne s’était vraiment douté que cela puisse à ce point fonctionner et faire décoller des ventes, jusqu'alors confidentielles ! Pour dire, le succès avait été immédiat. Toutes les filles de Harvard, en quête d’identité vestimentaire, charmées par sa première collection « Nature & Bohème » l’avait aussitôt couverte de commandes. Que ce soit pour l’achat des pièces présentées ou pour obtenir un relooking.

En une seule après-midi, son affaire avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roue, l’obligeant à rester quelques semaines avec eux, pour respecter chacun de ces rendez-vous. Suite à quoi, la magie des réseaux sociaux l’avait fait connaître dans l’État tout entier ! Dès lors, d’autres structures associatives l’avaient invité à animer leurs propres défilés, comme les célèbres sonorités Alpha, Beta, Delta et Gamma... Le succès fut si soudain, que Sara posa très vite un congé sabbatique pour se libérer de son poste d’agent de police et chercher un associé. Elle avait besoin d’un investisseur apte à faire les avances nécessaires pour monter une structure plus viable et lancer les confections à petites et moyennes échelles au sein même du pays, la jeune styliste souhaitant promouvoir le « Made in USA ».

Ce fut alors sans grande surprise, Tommy Merlyn qui se proposa de jouer les Angel Business. Faute aux nombreux aller-retour partagés en voiture pour rendre visite à leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. De longues heures où à force de l’entendre parler de ses projets, Tommy y avait vu une opportunité de trouver lui aussi quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose de constructif. Si bien qu’il eut même l’aval et la fierté de son père devant la réussite immédiate de « Lance Inc. » Une réussite telle qu’elle lui donna l’idée de s’engager à son tour dans un projet personnel. Heureux possesseur de son MBA - lui n’ayant jamais eu le souhait de faire un choix entre son aisance financière et les conditions paternelles pour en user - Tommy s’était alors engagé dans le domaine qu’il connaissait le mieux, avec l’ouverture de sa propre boîte de nuit.

Cinq ans après leurs premiers pas, en dehors du collège qui les avait réunis, les quatre amis s’étaient révélés devenir quatre ambitieux entrepreneurs, partageant une même petite sœur de sang et de cœur.

C’est alors que Roy les rejoignit, un bouquet de fleurs en mains, à destination de la reine de la fête. Le gamin même que Théa fréquentait depuis deux ans, au grand damne de sa mère ! Les observant se dévorer des yeux avec la passion des jeunes amoureux, Oliver prit un peu de recul avec Tommy. Pas comme s’ils n’avaient pas déjà tous deux joué la carte du grand frère avec lui. Si Oliver pouvait en partie comprendre les craintes initiales de sa mère à son égard - en raison d’un casier judiciaire déjà bien rempli quand il n’avait que 16 ans. Il devait admettre qu’à l’image de Felicity avec lui, Théa avait su redonner un peu de plomb dans la tête du simple voleur qu’il était à leur rencontre. Depuis, Malcolm Merlyn l’avait adoubé - sans doute par simple volonté d’ennuyer Moira et se faire aimer de sa fille. Tandis que Tommy l’avait engagé dans sa boîte, de nuit, pour qu’il cesse de traîner - faute d’aller en classe. Depuis, ils devaient tous admettre que l’enfant en quête de repères avait grandi et mûri, devenant un homme responsable, enfin digne à ses yeux de côtoyer sa petite sœur.

\- Sinon, ai-je rêvé, où j’ai bien entendu parlé bébé quand je suis passé dans le couloir ? glissa au plus bas un Tommy des plus curieux, à Oliver.  
\- Va pas t’imaginer quoi que ce soit. Felicity n’attend pas d’enfant. J’essayais juste de faire reprendre raison à ma mère. Comme si elle allait changer d’avis, après toutes ces années...  
\- J’en conclus que votre échange ne s’est pas soldé d’une grande réussite.  
\- Tu conclus bien.

Bien sûr que Felicity n’était pas encore enceinte. Mais ils en avaient parlé. Et il était une certitude que tous deux voulaient fonder une famille. D’une certaine manière, ils étaient même déjà impatients de pouvoir offrir à leurs futurs enfants la stabilité et la sécurité dont Felicity avait tant manqué. Mais aussi le soutien et l’affection qui avait fait défaut à Oliver.

Dans l’attente, ils avaient décidé de se donner la liberté de ne plus penser au travail.

Après trois ans au MIT pour Felicity, suivi de deux années consacrées à leurs projets communs, ils estimaient avoir suffisamment gagné pour souscrire un prêt et acheter l’acte de propriété du restaurant avant de mettre leur affaire en gérance. Si le succès restait constant, ils avaient calculé que dans les dix ans, leur établissement se serait entièrement autofinancé, tout en leur apportant chaque mois un revenu suffisant pour leur permettre de vivre simplement. De quoi leur permettre de débuter autre chose, ailleurs.

Alors soudain désireux de découvrir le monde, ils avaient choisi de rester quelques jours à Starling city avant de partir à l’aventure. Voyager... dans ce pays et bien d’autres. Peut-être s’arrêter régulièrement pour travailler un peu, le temps de trouver les fonds pour continuer sans jamais trop dépenser. Barouder et découvrir le monde à deux. Se laisser libres de toutes contraintes, pour encore mieux connaître l’autre et se connaître soi-même. Et surtout, le primordial, juste prendre le temps de s’aimer.

Quand ils se lasseraient d’être nomades, ils se poseraient là où le destin les y inciterait pour agrandir leur famille, sans folie, vies héroïques, destins tragiques, mensonges ou faux semblants. Dans cette vie-ci, Oliver Queen et Felicity Smoak aspiraient simplement à devenir des gens comme les autres.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que j’ai de grosses difficultés à écrire/finaliser les chapitres dans leur ordre chronologique. (Aussi étrange que ce soit, j’aime à compléter mes premiers jets dans le sens contraire de leur publication.) J’ai un peu passé trop de temps, hier, sur la toute fin - au détriment du chapitre du jour qui ne voulait vraiment pas venir. -_- Bilan, pas pu le finir à temps ! Ce n’est donc que ce soir que je vous propose l’avant-dernière update relative à cette histoire. ^-^

Deux ans durant, le jeune couple vécut comme souhaité de voyages aux quatre coins du monde - profitant de cette expérience inespérée, pour multiplier les découvertes et rencontres toutes plus riches et formatrices. Bien que dans une volonté de rester actifs et productifs, ils n’en gardèrent pas moins un rythme et des occupations moins vacancières.

Ainsi, se réveillant à l’heure qui était sienne, selon son humeur et sa flemmardise, Felicity passait ce qui lui restait de sa matinée à gérer leur Start-up à distance. Quand Oliver prenait plaisir à s’isoler aux petites heures du jour pour son jogging quotidien. Leur petit déjeuner partagé, lui consacrait ensuite son temps à ses études, aussi inattendu et inespéré que cela puisse sembler. C’est que réalisant combien il lui était difficile de s’investir dans leur start-up, au-delà de la promotion et vente des produits confectionnés par son génie de femme, Oliver s’était surpris à enfin vouloir décrocher un MBA. Qui aurait pensé qu’il aurait un jour, réellement voulu et de lui-même obtenir son Master en Administration des Affaires en s’imposant la formation internationale de plus haut niveau existant en matière de gestion d'entreprise ? Mais le site de cours en ligne déniché par Felicity et délivré par une école de prestige londonienne lui avait redonné goût à en apprendre plus. Il découvrait soudain qu’il n’était pas condamné à passer des heures dans un amphithéâtre étouffant à écouter des professeurs vieillissants pour y parvenir. Le site proposait plus sûrement des milliers de micros formations interactives, auxquels s’était associé le tutorat toujours aussi diaboliquement efficace de sa femme.

Si ce nouvel engagement n’avait fait que réaffirmer une dyslexie l’empêchant toujours d’assimiler facilement certains textes. Pour y remédier, Felicity soucieuse et désireuse de l’encourager avait pour sa part usé de son talent naturel, pour développer avec assiduité un nouvel outil. Sorte de module fonctionnant tel un virus qui s’imposait à tous les sites ouverts et autres logiciels installés sur le PC où il était activé. L’application permettait alors d’améliorer la lecture et l’assimilation des textes, en y imposant les majuscules et autres mises en forme adaptées, comme le surlignage de lettres et chiffres spécifiques, simplifiant ainsi la lourdeur de leur décryptage. Une idée déjà vue par ailleurs, mais dont la simplicité d’utilisation ici, la rendait révolutionnaire pour les personnes souffrant de ce mal. Si bien qu’une fois l’opus terminé et validé par Oliver, ils l’avaient tout naturellement proposé à la vente. Ce produit moins fastidieux d’utilisation que ses concurrents avait aussitôt trouvé son public et ses adeptes... en plus d’aider le principal intéressé à progresser plus vite qu’il ne l’aurait pensé.

Après un déjeuner tardif sur le pouce, le couple profitait de ses après-midi pour découvrir ensemble le pays visité du moment. Ainsi purent-ils s’émerveiller devant les plus beaux paysages, se cultiver dans les plus grands musées, ou juste s’oublier et s’abandonner dans de plus petits lieux gorgés d’intimité.

Le soir, le repos était prioritaire pour tenir la cadence, bien qu’Oliver ne manquait jamais une occasion de prospecter en proposant à tout hôtel, restaurant et autre établissement alors visités d’essayer le progiciel de gestion d’entreprise conçu par sa femme.

Au préalable, Felicity recrutait surtout dans chaque pays quelques têtes pensantes, pour leur confier en free-lance la traduction et adaptation de son produit aux spécificités fiscales et locales, voire à leurs exceptions culturelles. La jeune femme étant qui elle était, c’est assez naturellement qu’elle choisissait chaque fois des oiseaux aux ailes cassées, dont la motivation était sans pareille. Tous désireux de profiter de cette chance qu’elle leur offrait. Alors une fois la version locale du logiciel fonctionnelle, Oliver leur proposait un contrat à plus long terme pour qu’ils les aident à promouvoir le produit, n’oubliant jamais d’adapter leur prix au pays concerné.

Ils espéraient qu’ainsi, un simple cafetier croisé au fin fond d’une région isolée - qu’il soit au Pérou, en Afrique du Sud, dans les Indes ou en Indonésie - puisse facilement avoir accès à leur création, là où une année de salaire entière n’y suffisait pas toujours pour l’obtention des logiciels habituels omniprésents en leurs contrées. S’ils n’avaient pas programmé leur tour du monde dans ce but, il s’avéra malgré tout que la méthode faisait ses preuves ! Et le temps passant, la multiplication des petits porteurs valait bien l’acquisition de grosses sociétés alors encore hors de leur portée.

En ajoutant la visite de toutes les écoles d’informatique croisées sur leur chemin, pour y dénicher des représentants voués à diffuser leurs logiciels en échange d’un défraiement de 20% du prix d’achat. C’est ainsi que de véritables toiles d’araignée commerçantes se déployèrent tout autour d’eux. Pour éviter tout piratage, Felicity avait conçu un système complexe d’inviolabilité, ses logiciels ne pouvant s’activer après installation qu’avec le code privé de ses vendeurs internationaux, pour lui permettre de savoir qui vendait quoi à qui. Si après un mois d’essai le logiciel n’avait pas été totalement payé, il cessait de fonctionner - son déblocage alors conditionné à son règlement complet.

ARROW

Après trois mois passés en Amérique du Nord, puis quatre en Amérique du Sud, le jeune couple s’était envolé pour l’Asie où ils vécurent le reste de leur première année d’errance. Alors en quête d’un retour au confort occidental, ils s’attaquèrent à l’Europe. C’est là, en France, qu’ils furent rejoints par Théa venu à l’occasion de la Fashion week de Paris - où Sara y présenterait en marge des grands évènements, sa première collection de styliste reconnue.

Ils y apprirent de la sœur d’Oliver que leur mère, Moira Queen avait épousé en secondes noces Walter Steele. Un brillant financier britannique et vieil ami de la famille, qui travaillait depuis des années à QC à la tête de la branche des Sciences Appliquées.

Un mois plus tard, c’est Sara qui les informait à son tour du mariage de Laurel. Devenue une avocate pénaliste reconnue sur Starling, la jeune femme avait convolé avec leur nouveau procureur, Adrian Chase. Tandis que son père, Quentin Lance, venait d’être promu Capitaine de Police de la ville. Nul doute que malgré le divorce récent de ce dernier, la famille Lance avait eu quelques bonnes nouvelles à célébrer.

Ayant participé à l’échange Skype entre ses amis, Tommy leur conseilla alors taquins de quitter la Ville lumière avant qu’ils n’y croisent les jeunes mariées qui y partait pour leur lune de miel. De quoi pousser Oliver et Felicity à poursuivre leur périple vers le continent africain qu’ils pressentaient tout autant porteur pour leurs affaires que l’avaient été l’Amérique latine et une partie de l’Asie.

ARROW

Ces deux années de perdition, de rencontres, d’études et de business mêlés les conduisirent finalement à obtenir un matin, un appel des plus inattendus. L’un des GAFA [1] venait de les approcher pour un partenariat, potentielles prémices d’une proposition de rachat.

La teneur de cet évènement et l’approche des examens finaux d’Oliver nécessitant qu’il les passe dans un centre agréé pour éviter tout risque de falsification d’identité, les incita à quitter l’Australie où ils se trouvaient, pour rentrer aux États-Unis. Sur le chemin du retour, Felicity exprima dès lors, toutes ses craintes en l’avenir.

\- Je ne crois pas que je veux vendre, Oliver.  
\- Qui te le demande ? N’oublie pas que c’est eux qui viennent à toi et non l’inverse. Tu es en position de force pour choisir ce que tu voudras faire.  
\- Mais cela t’appartient aussi pour moitié.  
\- Je ne te demanderais jamais de vendre « Smoak Technologies » si tu ne le souhaites pas. Jamais. C’est ton bébé.  
\- Notre bébé.  
\- Qu’on ne laissera donc pas partir par simple appât du gain.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu as quand même conscience de ce que tu... de ce que nous en avons fait ?

Avec un tarif moyen de 100$ la licence complète valable à vie par poste où elle était installée, en deux ans, leur seul progiciel de gestion avait dépassé les 2 millions d’unités. Si cela ne comprenait que quelques dizaines de milliers sur le seul sol américain, le reste avait été déployé sur l’international, au travers du réseau créé durant leurs voyages. Intéresser si fortement leurs vendeurs à l’étranger avait mené ceux en quête d’argent à exploser leurs ventes en bâtissant leurs propres sous-réseaux. Tant et si bien que si leur start-up n’employait qu’une poignée de développeurs free-lance dénichés sur chaque continent, ils n’étaient pas moins à la tête d’une armée de commerciaux frôlant la dizaine de milliers d’individus. Véritable force de frappe massive pour une si petite structure.

Si on ajoutait à leur produit phare, les applications de lecture - déployées le temps faisant à toutes les sortes d’handicape audio et visuel - réputées et conseillées de par le monde, sur les réseaux et cercles d’initiés. En plus des antivirus développés par Felicity à la demande de certains clients croisés au hasard de leurs pérégrinations.... Leur catalogue s’étoffait de mois en mois. Une accélération perceptible à chaque nouveau recrutement de Felicity, gonflant une équipe internationale et multiculturelle avide de participer à la création d‘applications efficaces et accessibles. Deux fondements qui avaient clos de parfaire leur e-réputation, et avec le succès, l’intérêt des plus grands.

Oliver avait pour sa part, et à lui seul, transformé pour son projet de fin d’études, leur concept monté à Cambridge en une franchise exportable dans tous les campus universitaire. Profitant du réseau de sororités constitué par Sara pour diffuser l’information dans tout le pays, il avait très vite été contacté par de nombreux jeunes gens désireux de monter leur propre affaire sous le confort d’un projet vendu clef en main. Comme tout franchiseur, Oliver leur mettait dès lors à disposition, leur concept, savoir faire et une assistance personnalisée, en échange d’un faible pourcentage sur le chiffre d’affaires. Son business plan laissait présager une extension à trois chiffres sur les cinq prochaines années. D’ici à cette projection, c’est non moins de cinq premiers établissements qui ouvriraient à la rentrée prochaine.

C’est donc à la tête d’une chaîne en devenir et actionnaires multimillionnaires d’une start-up dans l’œil d’un géant du web qu’ils rentraient aux pays. Une ascension vertigineuse, fruit d’un succès insolent auquel il ne s’attendait vraiment pas.

\- Je n’en reviens toujours pas, Oliver. Regarde-nous en première classe.  
\- Ce luxe te dérange ?  
\- Je ne vais clairement pas me plaindre de ne pas avoir mes jambes écrasées par mon voisin d’en face.

Amusé, Oliver la laissa dire, profitant lui sans mal d’un confort qu’il avait connu toute sa jeunesse. Lui même n’en revenait toutefois pas du chemin parcouru en si peu d’années.

À 25 ans, sept ans après son départ de chez lui, n’emportant pas même un dollar de sa famille en poche - Grâce à quelques coups de pouce de leurs amis, une part de bonne fortune, beaucoup de travail, et surtout le génie incontestable de sa femme : ils rentraient la tête haute. Pour autant, Oliver n’aurait pas été moins fier d’eux, s’ils étaient restés simples gérants de leur petit resto-bar-web-café amélioré.

ARROW

Expatriés deux mois à San Francisco, le temps des examens d’Oliver et permettre à Felicity d’offrir une adresse officielle à leur start-up au sein de la très réputée Silicon Valley, la conclusion de cet aparté fut sans appel. Dorénavant fier diplômé, Oliver s’en trouva presque désemparé. Mais cela lui offrit surtout l’aisance et la légitimité nécessaire pour faire face, le jour venu, aux hommes d’affaires du géant du web venus les accueillir à leur première visite.

Oliver alors habillé d’un costume sur mesure, et Felicity vêtue d’une robe colorée ultrasophistiquée issue de la collection « Working girl » de Lance Inc., le couple émanait à son arrivée autant de classe que de décontraction. Très vite reçus par quatre personnes bien décidées à afficher leur suprématie - la prestance évidente d’Oliver aguerri aux négociations musclées ayant cours de par le monde et la connaissance intrinsèque de Felicity de ses produits leur permirent de ne pas se sentir un instant en infériorité.

Bien au contraire, ce premier échange leur fit réaliser que c’était ce mastodonte qui avait peur de leur réussite et tentait le grand bluff pour les réduire à de simples spectateurs de leur vente. Ne cédant nullement, c’est finalement après une semaine de négociations qu’ils réduisirent les options relatives à leur potentielle association à un unique choix. Travailler ensemble et à leurs seules conditions. Ou les laisser poursuivre leur chemin, sans obtenir l’opportunité de contribuer à leur accroissement. Un bras de fer qu’ils gagnèrent finalement haut la main, doublant dans la foulée le prix de vente théorique de leur société.

Un peu ébouriffés à l’idée d’être les uniques actionnaires d’une société technologique dont la valeur financière frôlait dorénavant le demi-milliard de dollars, c’est pourtant la tête encore froide qu’ils reprirent ce soir-là un avion pour rentrer à leur petit studio de Cambridge, unique pied-à-terre qu’ils avaient conservé toutes ces années.

Maintenant qu’elle avait loué des locaux en Californie, Felicity souhaitait y monter au plus vite une équipe de développeurs aguerris, pour profiter de leur bonne fortune. S’ils voulaient avancer sur tous les projets quelle avait en tête, ils devaient définitivement investir dans une petite masse salariale et un équipement de pointe que les free-lance ne pouvaient pas toujours se permettre. Mais à leur arrivée, une alerte relayée sur sa tablette qu’elle ne quittait jamais l’informa que la catastrophe qu’elle redoutait depuis des semaines n’allait plus tarder à survenir.

\- Oliver. J’ai récemment découvert quelque chose de contrariant, qui ne semble pas vouloir s’améliorer.  
\- Hum... ?  
\- Tu te souviens quand j’ai appris pour Malcolm et Théa ?  
\- Encore à expérimenter le piratage sur notre entourage ?  
\- Hé bien, pas vraiment. Disons seulement que depuis cette découverte, j’ai toujours gardé un œil sur ta famille. Pas pour y dénicher quoi que ce soit ! Plus... pour les suivre de loin, dirons-nous. Juste au cas où tu souhaiterais te réconcilier un jour avec ta mère. Et...  
\- Inutile de prendre des pincettes avec moi, Felicity. Dis-moi.  
\- Indépendamment que le second mari de ta mère, Walter Steele, vient de quitter son poste à QC. Je crois que je viens de découvrir une OPA hostile sur la société.  
\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans les affaires.  
\- Sauf que la personne à sa tête ne s’en cache pas.  
\- Et en quoi cela devrait me concerner ?  
\- Oliver... cette femme... C’est Isabelle Rocher, l’ex-amante de ton père.

La femme que tout à chacun connaissait comme la favorite officielle de Robert Queen, pour avoir été celle avec qui il se trouvait quand il avait fait sa crise cardiaque. Parlez d’un cas d’école. Soupirant d’un ricanement désabusé, Oliver comprenait qu’après la révélation que sa mère avait eu Théa avec un ami de la famille. Voilà que l’une des maîtresses de son père refaisait parler d’elle, en s’en prenant au conglomérat créé par ce dernier. Pas sûr que l’ego de Moira Queen survive à cet énième affront public.

\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui. Elle s’en vante même par journaux à scandale interposé. A priori, elle aurait rencontré ton père à l’époque où elle était stagiaire pour lui.  
\- Je sais pour ça. Non. Je veux dire, pour l’OPA.  
\- Oui. Cela fait longtemps que ta famille ne détient qu’une petite part des actions de QC, même si jusqu’ici cela leur suffisait pour être majoritaires. Nul doute qu’au prochain conseil, ta mère perdra le poste de Présidente.  
\- Et maintenant ?  
\- Ils se battent. La banque de Starling, nouvellement aux mains de monsieur Steele, se poste clairement du côté de Moira. Mais il leur manque le poids des parts que ton père avait mis au nom de ta sœur et toi. Quoi qu’ait pu dire ta mère quant à un potentiel désheritage, elle n’a jamais eu que la tutelle de votre argent. Tutelle qu’elle a entièrement perdue le jour de tes 21 ans, te concernant. Les actions sont toujours à votre nom et leur délégation à votre seul choix, même pour Théa à qui elle n’a pas opposé de droit de veto après ses 18 ans. Si elle a gardé l’usufruit de toutes les possessions de votre famille, de par son contrat de mariage, elle ne pouvait pas toucher à vos comptes de placement et aux actions qu’ils contiennent.  
\- Cela représente combien ?  
\- 250 millions chacun. Ta mère en possède le double, la banque de Starling 150 millions seulement.  
\- Et Isabelle ?  
\- Elle même, une poignée insignifiante. Mais la société qui l’emploie : Stellmoor International vient d’acquérir un milliard... et c’est sans compter les autres actionnaires sous sa coupe.  
\- QC vaut toujours dans les 10 milliards ?  
\- Oui. Que veux-tu faire ?  
\- Que puis-je seulement faire ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j’agirais ? Ce n’est pas comme si ma mère m’avait demandé mon aide. Je n’ai pas plus l’impression que Théa soit au courant.  
\- Sauf que cette femme, ce n’est pas la première fois que la société qui l’emploie agit ainsi avec des groupes comme QC. Chaque fois, cela se termine par une réduction drastique du personnel. Si on ajoute qu’elle en veut scrupuleusement à ta mère qui a gardé tout l’argent et le nom des Queen à la mort de ton père, contrairement à elle. Je ne serais vraiment pas confiante en l’avenir.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Tu dois sauver la société de ta famille.  
\- Et c’est toi qui me dis ça ?  
\- Oliver... Tu as été terriblement blessé par toutes les actions de tes parents. Un père infidèle et imbu de sa personne. Une mère incapable d’exprimer son amour maternel autrement que par la manipulation et l’exigence de tout contrôler... Je sais que toi et Théa en avez toujours souffert. Mais aussi sûrement que tu as su guérir mes blessures du passé. Je veux pouvoir aujourd’hui en faire de même pour toi. Or je pense sincèrement que laisser courir cette OPA sans tout tenter pour la stopper ne fera qu’attiser les vieilles blessures et rancœurs entre vous tous.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Felicity.  
\- Dans ce cas, prends juste le temps d’y réfléchir un peu.  
\- On verra.

Oliver coupant court, faute d’argument à lui donner, la jeune femme eut la gentillesse de ne pas faire pression en ne ramenant plus le sujet à la discussion. Ainsi passèrent deux jours. Deux jours permettant à Oliver de voir par lui-même sur la place boursière ce qu’il advenait. Le conseil d’administration menant au choix d'un potentiel nouveau CEO étant planifié pour dans deux mois, il restait une infime chance de les contrer. Était-il alors prêt à s’y confronter, dût-il malgré cette tentative, perdre la société et son ego ?

Sachant via les commentaires, pas vraiment subtils, disséminés par sa femme qu’il y avait plus important. À savoir tous ces gens travaillant directement pour QC et leurs filiales, et qui eux risquaient gros - leur avenir professionnel étant dans la bataille... Oliver céda. Contre toutes ses certitudes quant à son souhait de rester à jamais loin de cette société, dont la croissance avait été nourrie des larmes acquises par la douleur abattue sur sa famille, il accepta de rentrer dans la bataille.

Pour commencer, il joignit sa sœur afin d’obtenir de sa part une délégation de ses droits. Tandis que Felicity s’enquit d’acheter toutes les actions à disposition au nom de leur société, effectuant au préalable un léger larcin.

\- Felicity, tu es sûre de toi ?

L’investissement était aussi risqué que potentiellement viable. Car soit ils sauvaient le groupe alors en difficultés, et profitaient de sa bulle d’air et des profits générés par la remontée du prix de ses actions en bourses. Soit, ils perdraient tout.

\- Oliver... À quel instant, au juste, t’ai-je laissé penser que je voulais vivre dans le luxe ? Je te rappelle que nous sommes des millionnaires logeant toujours dans un studio de 30m². Nous avons fait de « Smoak Technologies » ce qu’elle est aujourd’hui en quatre ans. Nous saurons rebondir quoiqu’il advienne.  
\- Ok. Merci.  
\- Hé... ! On est partenaires ou on ne l’est pas ?  
\- Nous le sommes... aujourd’hui et à jamais... partenaire.

Un baiser échangé pour sceller leurs vœux communs et chacun reprit son travail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] GAFA = Google, Apple, Facebook, Amazon  
> À demain pour la suite et fin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite fanfic.  
> Avec un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront pris le temps de me lire ^_-

Le jour J du conseil d’administration, c’est à l’image de leur arrivée à la Silicon Valley qu’ils entrèrent dans le hall de QC, émanant une image de sophistication et de confiance absolue.

\- Madame et monsieur... ? demanda l’homme à l’accueil.  
\- Smoak. En qualité de grands actionnaires, nous avons une invitation pour le conseil d’administration. répondit négligemment Oliver.

Présentant leur carte d’identité, ils eurent aussitôt en échange leur badge visiteur.

Pour Oliver, il lui était étrange de revenir là même où il s’était juré enfant ne jamais vouloir remettre un pied. À cette époque, il ne voyait de cette tour portant leur patronyme, que l’abandon d’un père qu’il n’avait que peu connut. Un homme qui avait toujours privilégié son travail à passer ne serait-ce qu’une matinée d’été avec son fils. Un homme sans respect ni moral, qui avait fait de sa mère, une femme emplie de rancœurs à être toute aussi délaissée. Si certaines épouses se repliaient alors parfois sur l’éducation de leurs enfants, les étouffant de leur intérêt. Moira avait plutôt privilégié sa propre vie mondaine en les abandonnant entre deux pensionnats à des nourrices et tutrices, toutes aussi dépassées qu’incompétentes avec lui. Il lui avait fallu attendre ses 15 ans, et que son père décède d’une crise cardiaque entre les jambes d’Isabelle Rocher, pour que ses conneries de gosses délaissés imposent à sa mère de le laisser terminer sa scolarité dans l’établissement privé de Starling. Lieu même où il avait eu la chance inespérée, deux ans après, d’y rencontrer son âme sœur.

\- Prêt ? lui demanda celle-ci, alors qu’ils sortaient de l’ascenseur.  
\- Comme jamais.

Si sa mère fut pour le moins surprise de son entrée dans l’imposante salle de réunion dédiée au conseil. Ce ne fut rien face à sa réaction quand elle lut le « Nom » qu’il portait sur sa poitrine. Ne disant mot, en raison de l’assistance appuyée, elle se contenta de s’asseoir aux côtés de Walter Steele. Non loin, Oliver s’installa avec Felicity. Ils étaient près de quinze grands actionnaires aptes à se présenter en ce lieu pour y décider du sort de QC. Parmi eux, personne ne toucha les viennoiseries mises à disposition, malgré leur odeur attrayante. Une torture pour Felicity toutefois bien occupée à « jouer » sur sa tablette, dans l’attente de la représentante du groupe à l’origine de cette convocation.

Quand Isabelle Rocher arriva enfin, bonne dernière avec son secrétaire, elle ne manqua pas de reconnaître Oliver. Se présentant aussitôt à lui, son sourire se fit plus grand à la réponse obtenue pour toute présentation.

\- Monsieur Queen.  
\- C’est monsieur Smoak, aujourd’hui. Voici ma femme.  
\- Madame...

Nul doute, à ses yeux, que ce changement de patronyme était le signe qu’il n’était toujours pas en grand termes avec Moira. En y ajoutant toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur la rupture consommée entre la mère et le fils, elle n’aurait donc pas à s’inquiéter.

\- Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes réunis aujourd’hui pour nous accorder sur la nouvelle présidence de Queen Consolidated. Par le jeu de la répartition des actions, je pense que la société avec un milliard de parts est largement majoritaire et donc à même de décider qui elle souhaite placer à la tête de ce conglomérat.  
\- Vous oubliez quelqu’un, je crois.  
\- Monsieur Queen ! Je voulais dire, Monsieur Smoak. Je ne pense pas que vos quelque 250 millions d’actions suffiront à vous faire entendre.  
\- Certes. Mais comme vous pourrez le voir, ici...

Le « ici » étant un écran s’éclairant à l’extrémité de leur table, sous les mains malicieuses d’une Felicity qui avait habilement mis la main sur le matériel de projection sans que personne n’y prenne garde.

\- ...je détiens aussi la délégation des droits sur les parts possédées par ma sœur Thea Queen, monsieur Tommy Merlyn...

Découvrir que ce dernier était aussi propriétaire d’une poignée d’actions avait été une surprise de taille.

\- Soit à peine plus de 500 millions.  
\- Auxquels s’ajoute la part de « Smoak Technologies ».

Quand elle découvrit le montant de 250 millions complémentaire, la stupeur fut mutuelle entre Isabelle et sa propre mère. Ils avaient littéralement investi l’intégralité du capital de leur start-up.

\- Toujours insuffisant. ajouta-t-elle toutefois, la voix vibrante de rage.  
\- Oh... Je crois qu’il reste encore la part de nos associés en affaires, qui nous ont donné toute latitude de décider à leur place. se permit d’intervenir Felicity.  
\- Et qui sont-ils donc, madame Smoak ?

Au nom du géant mondial du web, le décompte prouva qu’ils étaient à une quasi totale égalité. Non sans refus d’Oliver aux primes abords, Felicity avait négocié de leur céder 20% de leur Start-up : souhait premier de cette société que de faire partie intégrante de leur aventure et de la bonne publicité qu’elle instaurait dans leur milieu. En échange de quoi, ils investissaient en bourse dans QC, à hauteur de plusieurs centaines de millions. Un deal qui les rendait tous gagnants, aussi n'avait-il pas été si difficile à obtenir.

\- Je vois. Et qui souhaitez-vous présenter au poste de CEO, Oliver ?

Insistant bien sur son prénom, pour minimiser son importance, Isabelle ne fut guère surprise cette fois-ci qu’il s’agisse de lui-même.

\- Peut-être me suis-je finalement laissé convaincre par ma femme, pour revenir prendre ce qui me revenait de droit.  
\- Et vous pensez sérieusement que toutes ces personnes ici présentes vont faire confiance à un homme n’ayant jamais mis les pieds dans une université et dont on ignore tous des sept dernières années ?  
\- Me permettrez-vous dans ce cas de répondre à votre remarque des plus concevables ? Ainsi que de vous présenter ce à quoi j’aspire pour QC ?  
\- Je vous en prie.

Ne se souciant pas des autres, toujours certaines de son bon droit, Isabelle lui fit un geste de la main l’incitant à parler. Mais soucieux de gagner le respect de tous, Oliver croisa le regard de chacun des représentants du conseil d'administration pour obtenir leur accord respectif avant de débuter.

Aussitôt, Felicity projeta aux yeux de tous son diplôme de commercial et MBA.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, j’ai les diplômes attendus pour ce poste. Quant à mon expérience professionnelle dans le monde des affaires. Elle se résume à ce jour, à la création d’une nouvelle chaîne d’établissements dédiés aux étudiants prévoyant une croissance de 500% cette année, et à la cogestion d’une start-up estimée ce jour à un demi-milliard de dollars...

Le dernier chiffre faisant son petit effet, il présenta aussitôt et succinctement via quelques diaporamas leurs succès à Felicity et lui, tant en qualité de patron d’un commerce, propriétaire d’une franchise en devenir et actionnaires principaux de leur Start-up devenue incontournable dans le monde du numérique. Après quoi, grâce au piratage éhonté de Felicity effectué des semaines plus tôt, ils affichèrent la situation actuelle de QC vivant des temps difficiles, embourbée qu'elle était dans des secteurs ultra-concurrentiels. S’en suivit leurs propositions d’évolutions, avec le déploiement de la filiale technologique, une reprise en mains des situations délictueuses, et disons-le bien, la clôture définitive du règne du copinage pour instaurer la seule promotion au mérite. Un ensemble de desirata exposés clairement et simplement. Il jugeait inutile de noyer tout à chacun de grandes paroles et graphiques remplis de chiffres incompréhensibles, comme aimaient à le faire les businessmans d’un autre temps.

\- ...J’ajouterais en toute transparence que ma tendre épouse a obtenu l’ensemble des informations relatives à QC par le piratage bien trop facile de ses serveurs. Preuve s’il en est que beaucoup de changements sont nécessaires pour faire de cette société dépassée et submergée par ses lacunes, une locomotive émérite, riche d’innovations, inviolable et éco-responsable. Pour conclure, soyez bien conscients que si je me propose ce jour comme CEO dans le but de souffler un vent nouveau de modernité en ces lieux. Cela n’ira pas sans la nomination de Mme Smoak au poste de responsable du Pôle « Informatiques & Sciences appliquées ». C’est donc ici, ce partenariat exclusif et indissociable que nous vous proposons. Merci pour votre attention.

N’ayant rien à présenter, jusqu’alors si certaine de sa prééminence de par le nombre d’alliés qu’elle savait rattaché à sa cause, Isabelle coupa court en sollicitant la fin de cette pathétique mascarade.

\- Quelqu’un d’autre souhaite-t-il s’exprimer ? Bien. Il va donc falloir voter.

Ce dernier se fit simplement. Passant d’actionnaire en actionnaire, chacun dicta le nom du CEO souhaité. Sans surprises, Isabelle obtient les soutiens attendus. Une puis deux personnes donnèrent le nom de Moira Queen, deux autres celui de son sous-directeur, absent du présent conseil. Mais beaucoup des anciens amis de Robert Queen votèrent pour Oliver, tout en le jaugeant avec respect, au plus grand étonnement de ce dernier. Au moins, leur famille avait-elle conservé quelques alliés. Bien que cela ne faisait que rehausser un paternalisme écœurant d’hommes en âge et en fortunes, préférant l’héritier légitime à toute femme - aussi douée et compétente aurait-elle pu être par ailleurs. Quand il ne resta plus que deux personnes, Walter Steele vota clairement pour Oliver au nom de la banque de Starling. Arriva alors, le tour de Moira Queen qui observa un instant son fils. Son fils qui lui avait fait l’affront de la défier, de la quitter, allant jusqu’à répudier leur propre nom... Il avait brisé leur famille pour le seul souhait de ne jamais travailler un jour à QC ! Et pourquoi ? Y revenir s'y imposer, sept ans plus tard ? Quelle ironie...

\- Mme Queen ? la rappela au temps présent, le secrétaire en charge de faire respecter le vote et sa prise en compte.  
\- Je vous en prie, Moira ! Nous sommes tous curieux de votre choix.  
\- ....Oliver Smoak. les informa-t-elle finalement d’un souffle.

À cet instant, Oliver douta qu’elle ait dit son nom par confiance en lui, par souci du devenir de QC, pour sa haine totale envers Isabelle lui instillant de choisir quiconque plutôt qu’elle, ou simplement pour le « quand dira-t-on ». Toujours est-il que cela suffit définitivement à asseoir sa position, et faire basculer le vote à son profit avec plus des 2/3 des parts à sa solde.

\- Il est donc établi que la présidence de Queen Consolidated est dès ce jour aux mains du fils légitime de son créateur, monsieur Oliver Q.. Smoak. se reprit très vite le secrétaire.  
\- Merci. répondit Oliver. Comme à vous tous ! Merci pour ce vote de confiance. Nous tacherons tous deux de vous démontrer que vous avez fait-là, le bon choix.

Quand tous sortirent après signature du Procès-Verbal, heureux d’en avoir enfin terminé, ne restèrent plus qu’Oliver et Felicity dans la grande salle du conseil.

\- Alors nous y voilà ? Retour du fils prodigue ? osa questionner la jeune femme.

Oliver était partagé quant au sentiment à avoir. Sa mère avait bien pris soin tout du long de l’observer avec attention, tout en évitant efficacement de croiser son regard. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir un jour découvrir ce qui motivait ses choix et actions depuis tant d'années...

\- Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi, Oliver. Mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de leur dire que je prendrais en charge la branche des Sciences appliquées ? Je ne suis pas même qualifié pour ce type de poste.  
\- Je t’en prie. Tu es qualifié pour tout ce que tu voudrais faire dans ta vie. Et j’ai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Sois contente que je ne te propose pas le poste d’assistante de Direction.  
\- Il manquerait plus que ça. lui dit-elle du tac au tac en le frappant gentiment sur une épaule.

Prenant le temps de se remettre de la situation, ils finirent par sortir des lieux pour découvrir non pas la mère du nouveau CEO, mais son beau-père.

\- Oliver ! Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir te revoir.  
\- Walter. Merci pour votre vote de confiance.  
\- Si j’avais su que tu te présenterais aujourd'hui, pour te soumettre au vote, je ne me serais pas tant inquiété pour ce conseil. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies pu intervenir de la sorte. Ton père serait si fier de toi.  
\- Pour avoir battu sa maîtresse afin de lui arracher la direction d’une société qui lui a coûté sa famille ? Cela reste à débattre.

Walter ne réagissant pas à ce mouvement d’humeur qu’il devait trouver soit déplacé, soit tolérable - c’est fort de son flegme tout britannique, qu’il n’en retourna pas moins un sourire sincère avant de diriger son attention vers Felicity.

\- Et voici la non moins célèbre Felcity Smoak. Vous savez que j’ai fait partie des personnes ayant aspiré à vous recruter à votre sortie du MIT ? Je travaillais alors à QC. Je n’ai pas compris votre refus net à débuter toute négociation, jusqu’à ce que des années plus tard, une amie commune m’explique la situation.  
\- Et quelle amie, monsieur Steele ?  
\- Appelez-moi Walter, je vous en prie. Et je dois ma source d’information de Théa, la petite sœur d’Oliver. Si elle a toujours insisté pour ne pas être impliquée dans la société familiale, nous n’en partageons pas moins de très bons rapports et de nombreuses discussions.

Et c’était peu dire. En échangeant avec Théa pour obtenir la délégation de ses droits sur ses parts de QC, ils avaient pu apprendre que ses relations avec sa mère s’étaient étonnamment, sensiblement améliorées grâce aux actions de leur nouveau beau-père.

\- J’aimerais vous inviter au manoir, que nous puissions un peu plus parler ensemble de votre vision de l’avenir pour cette société. Mais je doute qu’une simple invitation de ma part vous suffise pour renouer des liens avec Moira. Aussi serais-je heureux d’au moins pouvoir partager un repas en terrain neutre, seulement vous deux et moi. Considérez cette requête comme venant de la banque de Starling et non d’une pièce rapportée de la famille Queen.  
\- Ce sera avec plaisir, Walter. Nous aurons besoin de tous les conseils et soutiens disponibles pour agir comme il se doit, ici. Si nous nous sommes montrés confiants et sûrs de nous, il y a quelques minutes, il n’en est vraiment rien. se permis de répondre Felicity, désireuse de ne pas plus vexer ce gentleman d’une nouvelle remarque sarcastique d’Oliver.  
\- Et c’est tout à votre honneur que de l’admettre. À très bientôt.

Ce sur quoi, l’homme les quitta.

\- Tu ne m’avais pas dit que QC faisait partie des sociétés t’ayant proposé un poste, quand tu fus diplômée du MIT. rebondit aussitôt Oliver.

Il n’avait pas même souvenir d’avoir vu une carte de visite de la société ou de Walter dans la boîte où elle les avait toutes collectées.

\- J’ai jeté la carte et leur proposition de contrat, avant même de rentrer à la maison. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je puisse envisager un instant accepter leur offre.  
\- Je t’aurais suivi, quel que soit ton choix. Tu le sais ?  
\- C’est bien pourquoi je ne l’ai pas envisagé une seconde.

Initiant un baiser, Felicity en fut pour peine de devoir partager bien plus de passion qu’elle ne s’y attendait. Si bien que ce fut un léger toussotement qui les contraint à se séparer.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Mais souhaitez-vous visiter tout de suite les bureaux où vous pourrez commencer à vous installer, avant d’en décider autrement ? Je me propose aussi de vous accompagner jusqu’au poste de sécurité pour que vous puissiez y retirer vos badges d’accès permanent. Après quoi, mon travail s’arrêtera là, si tel est votre souhait.

\- Commençons par vous laisser nous présenter les lieux.  
\- Merci Monsieur Q.. Smoak !

Nul doute que l’homme d’un âge certain aurait bien du mal à s’y faire.

ARROW

À son discours d’investiture, une semaine plus tard, Oliver fit démonstration de tout son charisme et son aisance à s’exprimer en public et envoûter les foules. Pour l’occasion, une petite estrade avait été installée dans le hall de la tour principale, permettant à un parterre d’employés d’y participer en personne. L’intégralité de la cérémonie était aussi retransmise en direct sur tous les postes de la société, permettant ainsi à tout à chacun d’y assister d’une manière ou d’une autre.

\- ...Contrairement aux rumeurs émises un temps, je m’engage ici même à ce qu’aucun employé ne se voie privé de tout emploi. Je parle "d’emploi" et non de "son poste", car nous mettons fin à cet instant, à tous privilèges. La société est en difficultés et ne pourra s’en remettre que par le travail et l’investissement de tous. Aussi sonnons-nous la fin des promotions canapés - Oliver ne manqua pas de croiser le regard d’Isabelle, venue assister à son discours comme tout le conseil d’administration - ou des promotions dues aux relations - ajouta-t-il en observant sa mère. Nous entrons dans le temps de la transparence. Et cela va se traduire par un ensemble d’entretiens et de vérifications des capacités de chacun. Je sais que la tache paraît impossible, QC unissant pas moins de 20.000 salariés, et que vous n’êtes pas toujours confiant en vos managers et supérieurs. Mais cela se fera par une société d’expertise externes sans implication. À la suite de quoi, les replacements se feront au mérite et aux compétences. Nous n’hésiterons pas à délester les ressources non adaptées de leur charge actuelle. Libre alors à vous de nous quitter ou de rester et faire preuve de motivation pour vous former et regagner le poste souhaité. Je le répète et le réaffirme : dorénavant seuls la volonté, la bienveillance et le travail prévaudront en ces murs de verre et en nos filiales. Nous allons redonner à QC toute sa compétitivité, non pas en supprimant de la masse salariale, mais en repositionnant chaque personne à sa place. À présent, je vais laisser chaque sous-directeur, nouvellement nommé à la tête des quatre principales branches de QC, vous exposer leurs ambitions et leurs attentes.

Laissant place à Felicity, officiellement identifiée comme numéro 2 du groupe, c’est d’une voix d’abord légère, mais de plus en plus ferme, qu’elle se présenta succinctement avant de faire part de sa vision du service des « Informatiques & Sciences appliquées » qu'elle aurait à sa charge.

\- ...Sachez que vous avez d'ores et déjà été tous testés quant à votre capacité à savoir défendre votre société des attaques extérieures. Un bilan unitaire vous sera prochainement envoyé pour vous informer de vos faux pas éventuels, suivi d’un avenant à votre contrat comportant une nouvelle convention de sécurité à signer. Après quoi, tout non-respect des consignes imposées vaudra blâme... et in fine conséquences. Nous ne voulons pas vous effrayer, mais vous sensibiliser sur l’importance de bloquer toute entrée malveillante en nos serveurs. De nouveaux logiciels que nous espérons plus conviviaux et efficaces seront aussi prochainement déployés. Pour la branche des Sciences appliquées, l’ensemble des projets d’armement sont dès à présent définitivement stoppés. En concordance avec les souhaits de notre nouveau CEO, nous ne travaillerons plus que sur des technologies bienveillantes, comme les énergies renouvelables. Notre but : faire de QC l’une des sociétés les plus respectueuses de son environnement avec des objectifs formels quant à la réduction de notre impact écologique d’ici les cinq prochaines années. Je vous remercie pour votre attention.

Après Felicity, ce fut le nouveau responsable du service d’ « Imports/Exports » qui s’exprima, informant que la nouvelle politique maison réduirait à zéro tout produit issu du travail de mineur. Tandis qu’ils favoriseraient le développement d’usines offrant un minimum social à leurs employés. Puis vint le responsable du service « juridique & ressources humaines », en charge de récolter toutes les doléances. Enfin, ce fut la nouvelle responsable du service « Marketing & Communication ». Une femme d’expérience, croisée par hasard lors de leur voyage en Inde. Sachant son souhait de rejoindre son fils immigré aux États-Unis, ils n’avaient eu aucun mal à la convaincre d’être débauchée pour les rejoindre dans l’aventure. Confiants en sa fidélité, ils savaient pouvoir profiter de tout son art pour redorer l’image de QC.

Les présentations terminées, Oliver reprit la parole pour se présenter à la nuée de journalistes présents et ainsi ouvrir la conférence de presse attenante à sa prise de fonction. L’exercice fut ardu, refusant explicitement de répondre à toutes questions personnelles sortant du cadre strict de Queen Consolidated. Mais le bilan resta positif.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous l’aurez enfin compris, mon objectif initial était de montrer qu’en partant de chez lui avec rien (ou du moins pas grand-chose), Oliver, avec l’aide de sa femme/associée/partenaire, avait su atteindre par lui-même la place qui l’attendait depuis sa naissance. En espérant que tout cela ait pu vous sembler réaliste et pas trop décousu. ^-^


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que pour l’instant, je n’ai pas de suite pour ces deux-là dans ce monde-ci, voici le clap de fin de cette fanfic. Ceci étant dit, j’ai le sentiment d’avoir écrit-là une sorte de méga épilogue. Du coup, j’aspire à publier prochainement des "extra" sous forme d’OS, que je publierais le jour venu ici même et qui se concentreront sur chaque personnage secondaire. Histoire de développer ce qui a pu manquer ici. Pour autant, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, souhaitant publier auparavant ce sur quoi j’ai déjà commencé à travailler. ^-^‘’

L’investiture d’Oliver en qualité de CEO de Queen Consolidated ayant aussi été retransmise en direct sur certaines chaînes d’informations continues, la bonne surprise fut de découvrir les actions grimpées tout aussitôt. Remontés à l’étage exécutif, Oliver et Felicity y observaient au calme les réactions des analystes économiques sur écrans plats.

\- Ça va, mon cœur ? demanda finalement Oliver, voyant combien Felicity semblait anxieuse face aux écrans.  
\- Tu crois qu’on va y arriver ? On ne met pas la barre un peu trop haute ?  
\- Tu me trouves trop idéologique ?  
\- Oui et non. J’aime que tu tentes de faire les choses bien. C’est juste que vu la taille de QC, cela représente beaucoup de boulot.  
\- Et quand cela t’a-t-il jamais fait peur ?  
\- En attendant, j’ai fini par trouver qui me remplacera à « Smoak Technologie »  
\- Qui ?  
\- Curtis Holt.  
\- Je suis censé connaître ?  
\- En fait, c’est un ancien de ma promotion.  
\- Et... ?  
\- Et je l’ai un peu débauché des Sciences Appliquées.  
\- Ton but n’était-il pas de fiabiliser ton service, au lieu d’en ôter les meilleurs éléments ?  
\- Désolée, mais lui seul avait les capacités pour finaliser le nouvel antivirus que j’ai débuté et dont cette société a terriblement besoin !  
\- Ok, ok... Moi, j’ai, je pense, enfin trouvé notre nouveau chef de la sécurité. indiqua à son tour Oliver en pointant du doigt un dossier de candidature au nom de John Diggle.  
\- Bien.

D’humeur câline, Oliver l’attira finalement sur ses genoux.

\- Ai-je dit combien je t’aime, aujourd’hui ?  
\- Je ne crois pas, monsieur le président-directeur général !

Alors ils s’embrassèrent, et peut-être un peu plus, dans l’intimité du bureau feutré du nouveau CEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A très vite sur une prochaine histoire ^_-


End file.
